Sin darme cuenta
by RosasRojas
Summary: "Di que eres mia.- ordeno volviendo a penetrarla" "Sasuke... quiero el divorcio" "Dime que me amas" "Yo no puedo amar" "Ahora Sakura puede estar muriendo... dime ¿que sientes?.- grito mirandolo"
1. Dolor

.

.

* * *

.

_***Prologo***_

**.**

* * *

**.**

No supieron cómo llegaron a aquella situación... era algo que no imaginaron, pero... ahi se encontraban ellos... dos _**mejores**_amigos... en una misma cama.

.

_**Ella**_entregándole su virginidad y su corazón que hace mucho le pertenecía a _**él**_**.**

**.**

_**El **_por un deseo inigualable y una pasión desenfrenada que sentía por _**ella.**_

.

Una noche puede traer consigo muchas consecuencias.

.

Las siguientes semanas vinieron continuos mareos, vomitos y desmayos.

.

Una farmacia

Una prueba entre sus manos

_**Resultado positivo.**_

.

.

El se entero

Un hijo... de _**ambos.**_

.

.

_**Una proposición**_

_"Cásate conmigo"_

.

.

_**Una promesa**_

"_Cuidare de ti y de mi hijo... nada les faltara"_

.

.

_**Una advertencia**_

_"La pasión que sentimos mantendrá vivo nuestro matrimonio pero... no pidas amor... porque es algo que __**no**__tendrás"_

.

Ella acepto sin darle importancia a lo que el le advirtió pues lo amaba demasiado... y estúpidamente pensó hacerlo cambiar... o ¿_**no**_?

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_**Género**__: (Romance, drama.)_

_._

_**Clasificación**__: (+18)_

_._

_**Advertencia**__: (Lime, lemon, etc.)_

_._

_**Resumen**__: "__Di que eres mía.- ordeno volviendo a penetrarla" "Sasuke... quiero el divorcio" "Dime que me amas" "Yo no puedo amar" "Ahora Sakura puede estar muriendo... dime ¿que sientes?.- grito mirándolo"._

.

.

* * *

.

_***Sin darme cuenta***_

.

* * *

.

_***Capitulo 1***_

**.**

* * *

_***Duele***_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

_**¨* 6 Años después *¨**_

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

_Me cuesta tanto asimilar_

_Que todo lo que vi es real_

_Me tengo que alejar_

_Siento ganas de llorar_

_No lo puedo soportar_

_Me cuesta respirar_

.

.

.

.

**L**as lágrimas bajaban de sus orbes jades continuamente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y los apretó. Estrujo el volante del auto entre sus manos… que estúpida había sido… tantos trabajos hasta la madrugada, cenas, salidas… tantos viajes… fue una idiota… él se lo había dicho, se lo advirtió pero ella como una imbécil creyó poder hacerlo cambiar. Sasuke nunca la amo y nunca lo haría, todo lo que le causaba era _deseo_… solo eso… e incluso muchas veces pensó que él la amaba por la forma tan especial y dulce en que le hacía el amor, pero, todo fue su imaginación, un deseo muy lejos de _su_ realidad. Si, él se había vuelto más frio y distante con el pasar de los años y ella _deseo_ creer que era el exceso de trabajo, pero, no era así y frente a sus ojos estaba la prueba.

.

.

.

Un pelinegro de buena porte e imponente presencia salía de un lujoso hotel, tomado de la mano de una hermosa peliazul… ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta?... era algo que debía esperar ¿cierto?... el nunca le prometió amor, ella fue la única estúpida… maldito masoquismo… tratando de crearle una historia de amor que nunca existió, que nunca existiría. Él se lo había dicho muchas veces y una vez más se lo demostraba, pero con acciones. Arranco rápidamente el auto, ya no quería ver aquello… le dañaba.

.

_**Dios… dolía mucho… demasiado.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Respiro profundamente tratando de tranquilizarse. Saco de su cartera un espejo y miro su reflejo en él. Limpio con sus manos libres sus mejillas eliminando todo rastro de lágrimas en estas. Salió del vehículo y se acerco a la hermosa casa. Toco el timbre y luego de breves segundos la puerta se abrió. Sonrió escondiéndose tras esa mascara de felicidad que últimamente usaba mucho y miro a la peliazul.

.

-**Hinata… lo siento se me hizo tarde… espero que Daisuke no te haya causado ninguna molestia**.- dijo con tanta naturalidad que se sorprendió a sí misma.

.

-**No te preocupes… Sakura… tu sabes que… a Hikari… le gusta… tener la compañía de Daisuke… además el es… un angelito**.- dijo suavemente con una leve sonrisa, luego le hizo un ademan a la pelirrosa para que pasara. Ambas se encaminaron a la sala.

.

-**Hey… no… no chicos… no hagan… eso… ahh… ayuda**.- gritaba un rubio con voz entrecortada a causa de la risa. Dos pequeños estaban a los lados del cuerpo tirado sobre una alfombra, haciéndole coquillas. Ambas mujeres rieron llamando la atención de las otras personas.

.

-**Oka-san**.- dijo un pequeño pelinegro corriendo hacia su madre. Abrazo una de las piernas de la pelirrosa.

.

-**Tía**.- dijo un niño pelirrubio abrazándose a la otra pierna de la mujer.

.

-**Ahh… me botaran… ¿Cómo están?**- pregunto dulcemente alborotando el cabello de los dos infantes mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio.

.

-**Bien**.- contestaron al unisonó al mismo tiempo que se separaban de la madre joven.

.

-**Sakura… ¿como estas?… dattebayo**.- dijo efusivamente el rubio acercándose a su esposa. La abrazo por la espalda haciendo que la peliazul se sonrojara con intensidad. Sakura rio levemente.

.

-**Yo… bien Naruto**.- dijo con una sonrisa y alegría fingida que por supuesto el rubio noto… no por nada era su mejor amigo, casi hermano. Desvió la mirada rápidamente al percatarse de la forma meticulosa en la que la observaba y se agacho a la altura de los dos pequeños.

.

-**Oka-san… te tardaste mucho**.- dijo con un toque inocente mirando fijamente a su madre con sus ojitos negros. La pelirrosa cerró por un momento los ojos y respiró profundamente. Era la forma en que Sasuke la _miraba_. Abrió lentamente sus orbes mirando al pequeño con una sonrisa.

.

-**Lo siento… es que se me hizo un poco tarde en el hospital… me perdonas**.- dijo dulcemente. El pelinegro solamente asintió y ella lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, abrazándolo. Lo amaba tanto. El era su mayor tesoro y lo _único_ que la unía a Sasuke. Volteo hacia el pequeño rubio y agarro entre sus manos su rostro dándole un beso en la mejilla haciendo que un sonrojo apareciera en ambas.

.

-**Sakura… quieres quedarte a cenar**.- propuso la peliazul con una sonrisa, esa que usaba para convencer a las personas e incluso ella había caído más de una vez.

.

-**Esta vez no… arigato Hinata**.- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa. Agarro la mano de su hijo y todos se encaminaron a la puerta.

.

-**Está bien… será la próxima vez**.- susurro dándole un beso de despedida. Se agacho y le dio otro al pequeño.

.

-**Cuídate**.- dijo el rubio acercándose a la pelirrosa. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se aparto mirándola fijamente, preguntándole en silencio qué le sucedía, luego se acerco al pequeño pelinegro y le alboroto el cabello con una mano. Sakura simplemente se acercó al pequeño ojiazul y se agacho a su altura.

.

-**Vendrán pronto tía**.- pregunto este haciendo sonreír a la mujer. Sakura le dio un beso en la mejilla logrando su misma anterior reacción.

.

-**Te lo prometo**.- dijo reincorporándose con una sonrisa sincera. Agarro la mano de su hijo y salió de la casa.

.

.

Ahora que se suponía que debía hacer, dejar todo como estaba, como si nada hubiera pasado, seguir como siempre con la estúpida esperanza de que el algún día la quisiera y jugar al papel de la familia feliz por su hijo o simplemente pedirle el divorcio y destruir la vida de su pequeño compartiendo custodia, una semana ella y otra él… no… eso no. Dejaría todo como estaba, pero no permitiría que el volviera a poner sus manos sobre ella, no la volvería a tocar después de revolcarse con… otra… no lo permitiría. Seco rápidamente con el dorso de su mano libre las lagrimas que brotaron de sus orbes y miro por el espejo retrovisor a su hijo. Todo lo hacía por el… aunque amaba a Sasuke con todo su corazón, su hijo estaba primero.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Estaciono el auto frente a una hermosa casa y salió de él. Abrió la puerta del asiento en el que estaba su hijo y desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad. El pequeño pelinegro salió del auto sin ayuda de su madre y camino hacia la casa a paso firme y elegante a pesar de tener tan solo 5 años. Sakura le miro y sonrió con melancolía. Se parecía demasiado a Sasuke tanto en el físico como en su personalidad y carácter.

.

.

Abrió la puerta de su casa y encendió todas las luces. Se encamino a la sala y dejo su cartera en la mesa de centro mientras Daisuke encendía la televisión. Subió las escaleras y fue directamente a la habitación principal. Miro la estancia. Sasuke le había dado todo lo que le prometió a ambos, pero nunca pudo darle lo que en realidad ella quería. Suspiro y empezó a quitarse la ropa, deseaba ponerse algo más cómodo. Bajo a la primera planta con un pequeño short y una camisa de tirantes. Se acerco al sofá y se sentó en el atrayendo a su hijo hacia ella. Lo abrazo de espaldas, pero, el niño se mantuvo totalmente serio. Empezó hacerle cosquillas logrando por fin hacerlo reír.

.

-**Oka-san… no… ahh… ya no**.- dijo entre risas. Sakura lo abrazo fuertemente. Lo adoraba más que a nada en el mundo.

.

-**¿Qué deseas comer?- **pregunto dulcemente agarrando entre sus dedos algunas hebras de cabello negro.

.

-**Quiero… bolas de arroz y pollo al curry**.- dijo con una sonrisa. La pelirrosa besó una de sus mejillas y se encamino a la cocina con una sonrisa sincera.

.

.

.

.

Dejo las bolas de arroz ya listas y se encamino hacia la estufa moviendo el contenido en el sartén. Su cuerpo se tenso cuando oyó la puerta principal abrir. Miro su reloj de mano pensaba que llegaría tarde.

.

-**Oto-san**.- oyó a su hijo gritar y sus pasos al correr. Sus manos empezaron a temblar levemente y el latido de su corazón se aceleró. Se ordeno a si misma a tranquilizarse y a normalizar su ahora irregular respiración. No salió a su encuentro como siempre hacia. Se quedo ahí terminando la cena.

.

.

Sintió una mirada penetrante en su espalda, pero no volteo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y controlo todas las sensaciones que sentía en ese momento. Termino de servir los platos aun con aquella mirada sobre ella. Se dio media vuelta cuando todo estaba listo. Sasuke se encontraba de brazos cruzados, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, observándola fijamente. Se encamino hacia la sala pasando a su lado.

.

**-Daisuke… ve a lavarte las manos… la cena ya esta lista**.- dijo y el pequeño inmediatamente se levantó. Sakura se acercó a la mesa ordenándola. Nuevamente sintió la mirada de su esposo en su espalda y cerró los ojos, ignorándola. Camino hacia la cocina pasando a su lado. Por primera vez en su vida agradecía que Sasuke no fuera comunicativo.

.

.

.

.

.

Recogió los platos de la mesa y los llevo a la cocina. Empezó refregarlos hasta que sintió como unas manos se posicionaban en su cadera. Su cuerpo se estremeció. Sasuke le dio la vuelta y la levanto poniéndola sobre el lavadero posicionándose entre sus piernas. la miro directamente a los ojos logrando estremecerla.

.

-**¿Qué te pasa?- **pregunto seriamente sorprendiéndola. Nunca pensó que Sasuke hiciera o dijera algo normalmente él no le tomaba importancia a lo que hacía. Sintió como las manos del moreno acariciaban sus piernas y reprimió un suspiro que rogo por salir de su boca. Las manos del moreno recorrieron su silueta hasta detenerse en sus pechos y apretarlos por encima de la tela. Nuevamente reprimió un suspiro y trato de mantenerse cuerda. el contacto visual aun se mantenía. Ninguno de los dos parecía querer romperlo. Sintió como las manos de su esposo bajaban nuevamente dibujando su figura hasta llegar a sus piernas. Sakura puso sus manos en el torso de él y al contrario de lo que Sasuke creía que haría, lo aparto de si con toda su fuerza de voluntad y bajo del lavabo.

.

-**No tengo nada… es solo… que no me siento bien**.- dijo volviendo a lo suyo, le oyó gruñir por lo bajo y escucho sus pasos al alejarse. Sus orbes ardieron pero no se permitió llorar. Cumpliría su promesa. No dejaría que él la volviera a tocar nuevamente.

.

.

Apago la televisión y se acerco al sofá observándolo con ternura. se veía tan lindo. Se puso de cuclillas y se cruzo de brazos apoyándose en el sofá aun sin dejar de observarlo. Luego de un rato lo agarro en brazos con cierta dificultad y se encamino a las escaleras. Subió cada escalón con sumo cuidado y se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo. lo acomodo en la cama con delicadeza. sonrió cada día crecía mas y mas, y ya no era tan fácil cargarlo. Se arrecosto en la orilla de la cama apoyando su espalda en la pared. Acaricio el cabello negro de su hijo y se quedó ahí. No deseaba por nada del mundo ir a la habitación que compartía con su esposo. Lo observo hasta que inevitablemente sus ojos se fueron cerrando y cayó en un profundo sueño.

.

.

Frunció levemente el entrecejo y abrió los ojos lentamente un bostezo salió de sus labios y una leve punzada en la parte trasera de su cuello le hizo lanzar un quejido. Se reincorporo en la cama pestañeando continuamente hasta ver un poco mejor a pesar de la falta de luz pues era aun de noche. La cobija resbalo de su torso y la miro extrañada, no recordaba haberlos arropado a ambos. Ignoro el insignificante detalle, tal vez lo hizo cuando estaba medio dormida y se levanto de la cama con cuidado de no despertarlo. Se acercó a la puerta y evitando hacer el mínimo ruido. Salió y bajo las escaleras en la oscuridad. Camino de puntillas con los pies descalzos. Cruzo la sala hasta llegar a la cocina… tenia sed, pero su cuerpo se paralizo en la entrada de esta al ver a Sasuke tomando agua. Trago grueso y un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas. Solo portaba bóxer. Rogo por qué no la viera y sobre sus pasos muy lentamente retrocedió hasta que la mirada oscura se topo con la suya.

.

La luz de la luna se filtraba por las ventanas permitiéndole ver la silueta del pelinegro. Sus orbes ónix parecían _brillar_ en la oscuridad observándola fijamente. Eso hizo que un escalofrió recorriera su columna vertebral erizando los vellos de su espalda. Se ordenó a si misma a moverse, pero su cuerpo no respondía y aun mas al verlo acercarse.

.

.

.

.

.

Se paro frente a ella y su respiración movió los cabellos rosas de su esposa haciéndola estremecer. Sus manos se posicionaron en la pequeña cintura de la mujer elevándola.

.

.

.

.

.

Sintió como era elevada y por mero instinto rodeo la cadera del moreno con sus piernas, no supo en qué momento el se movió solamente sintió su espalda chocar contra una pared. Las manos del moreno bajaron a sus piernas acariciándolas gracias al diminuto short, subiéndolas por sus muslos y ascendiendo aun más a su redondeado trasero. Sakura se mordió el labio inferior reprimiendo cualquier sonido que reclamara salir de su boca aun sin romper el contacto visual con él.

.

.

El moreno la observo fijamente bajando por un segundo su mirada a los labios rosas, siempre se le antojaba tan sensual verla morderse el labio. La restregó contra si, haciéndole sentir su erección. La observo cerrar los ojos y apretó su trasero empujándola contra su cuerpo haciendo que sus sexos entraran en contacto. Sakura tembló entre sus brazos e inevitablemente una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Sin romper el contacto de sus sexos y la apretó contra la pared haciéndola sentirlo lo más profundo posible aun sobre la tela. Sus manos viajaron hasta los pechos de su mujer y los envolvió con ambas apretándolos sobre la ropa. La cadera de la pelirrosa se movió inconscientemente, de manera circular sobre su miembro y Sasuke frunció el ceño. Odiaba eso. El como ella podía llegar a ser tan inocente y no saber lo que un simple movimiento o gesto suyo causaba en él.

.

.

Sus manos se metieron bajo la camisa de la pelirrosa recorriendo su plano abdomen hasta llegar a sus pechos los estrujo sobre el sujetador. Ella suspiro mas él se mantuvo totalmente serio, solamente observando su rostro… sus gestos. Apretó los pezones endurecidos y cerró los ojos al sentirla arquearse hacia él.

.

.

.

.

.

Dios… su cuerpo reaccionaba a él… a sus manos… a sus caricias. Cerró los ojos fuertemente ante las sensaciones que sentía y un nudo se formo en su garganta… ¿Por qué lo amaba tanto?... pronto sintió como los labios del moreno chocaron con los suyos y algo oprimió su pecho. Sasuke solamente la deseaba. No podía esperar más… solo eso. Hizo todo lo posible por no llorar aun con el molesto ardor en sus ojos. Puso sus manos en el pecho de su esposo y con toda la fuerza que tenía lo alejo. Trato de mantener el equilibrio cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo y llevo una mano a su pecho tratando de regulizar su respiración. Sintió un fuerte agarre en su brazo halándola hasta chocar con el torso desnudo del moreno.

.

-**¿Qué demonios te pasa?- **exigió saber en un tono furioso agarrándola de ambos brazos para que quedara frente a él.

.

-**Yo… nada**.- dijo en un susurro mientras trataba de alejarse de él. Sasuke frunció aun más el ceño y la arrincono contra la pared pegando sus cuerpos. Acerco su rostro a ella hundiéndolo en el hueco del cuello de la pelirrosa.

.

-**Te deseo tanto**.- dijo con voz ronca empezando a repartir besos en su cuello. Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir sus vellos erizarse. Evito flaquear ante aquello… no podía dejar que el la siguiera tocando. Por más que quisiera. No podía hacer el amor con él cuando el sentimiento no era mutuo, cuando él se había acostado con otra… el solo pensarlo dolió. Puso sus manos en el torso desnudo de Sasuke y lo alejo nuevamente.

.

-**Pero yo no te deseo… yo no**.- grito y empezó a correr. Subió las escaleras rápidamente antes de que el reaccionara y corrió hacia una de las habitaciones de huéspedes encerrándose en esta. Se arrecosto en la puerta deslizándose por esta hasta terminar sentada en el piso y empezó a llorar, nuevamente por el… ella lo único que quería era que el la amara a ella y a su hijo… eso es lo único que quería… _**amor**_.

.

.

.

.

_Tanto tiempo te espere_

_Tantas noches te soñé_

_Solo en sueños te bese_

_Y en tus labios me quede_

_**Pensando que serias para mí.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Deseo insaciable

.

.

_**Advertencia del capítul**__**o**: (Lemon y lenguaje obsceno.)_

_._

_**Diclaimer**__: Naruto y sus personajes __**NO**__ me pertenecen_

_._

_**Nota**__: Esta historia es completa y absolutamente __**MIA**__, y no es permitido tomarla sin mi autorización_

_._

_._

* * *

.

_***Sin darme cuenta***_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_***Capitulo 2*.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_***Deseo insaciable***_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_No te pido la luna ni el sol, solo abrígame cuando tenga frió_

_Yo también necesito calor probaras al robarme un suspiro_

_y un poco de amor, lo que espero es solo un poco de amor_

_Y con solo mirarte tengo._

.

.

.

.

**L**levaba dos semanas evitándolo. Dos semanas tratándolo con total indiferencia y aunque para cualquier persona aquello fuera fácil… dios… para ella era todo lo contrario. Era tan difícil tener que alejarse de él. Le dolía… pero no podía ser de otra manera. Intento de concentrarse en los papeles en sus manos. Debía descubrir que le sucedía a su paciente. Oyó el sonido de la puerta al abrir y dirigió su mirada al lugar. Solo una persona entraría sin tocar y aunque Naruto era un total atrevido después de muchos golpes por fin había aprendido la lección.

.

-**Frentona… que tal**.- dijo efusivamente la rubia. Se sentó en una silla frente al escritorio. Sakura dirigió nuevamente su mirada a los documentos en sus manos ignorándola completamente.

.

-**Oye**.- reclamo cuando su amiga le arrebato los papeles. Ino se paro poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

.

-**Frentona… estoy aquí… si no te diste cuenta… últimamente has estado muy extraña necesitas relajarte… que tal si salimos… por ahí**.- dijo con una sonrisa radiante. La pelirrosa la miro desconcertada y hasta cierto punto con incredulidad, salir… ella… Ino era una mujer sin compromiso todo lo contrario a su persona, porque ella sí que los tenia.

.

-**Yo no creo… no**.- balbuceo negando con la cabeza.

.

-**Vamos frentuda… Daisuke se quedara a dormir en casa de Hinata… ¿cierto?... además Sasuke nunca llega temprano a casa… y el sale cuando se le da la gana… así que… dios date un descanso**.- dijo dramatizando todo como siempre. La ojijade mordió su labio inferior… maldita Ino con su psicología.

.

-**No… yo… no se**.- dijo indecisa haciendo sonreír a la rubia. Un poco mas y la convencía.

.

-**Vamos Sakura… sabes… conocí a un chico… es muy lindo y caballeroso tiene cierto parecido a Sasuke… tu sabes que yo antes… **_**antes**_** está loca por él y no te reclamo nada, lo mío solamente era atracción y bueno… tu lo amas… pero a lo que quiero llegar es que me invito a salir pero un amigo ira con él y bueno que tal si tu vas conmigo… y…**.-dijo haciendo muecas extrañas sin llegar a terminar la larga narración pues sabía lo que ahora venía. Sakura se sonrojo fuertemente… acaso Ino le estaba pidiendo que fuera solamente para que distraer al dichoso amigo y así ella poder ligar libremente… a ese tal Sai.

.

-**Ino Yamanaka… ¿que estas pensando**?- pregunto fuertemente. La rubia como toda una reina del drama puso una mano en su pecho y la miro inocentemente.

.

-**Yo… nada… solo quería que me acompañaras… ya en serio Sakura últimamente estas muy tensa… y además no hemos podido salir juntas en los últimos… 6 años… vamos ¿iras**?.- pregunto entusiasmada. la pelirrosa desvió la mirada. No se dejaría convencer… no… ella no podía salir con Ino era… muy peligroso.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Se miro frente al espejo maldiciendo una y otra y otra vez a su amiga. Es que ¿cómo se había dejado convencer? Suspiro… bueno era mejor que estar en casa, además, Sasuke y ella solos… no era para nada bueno. Miro el celular entre su mano, no tenia porque avisarle ¿cierto? bueno ella podía hacer lo que quisiera. Una cosa era estar casada y otra era tener que pedirle permiso o algo por el estilo.

.

Se miro nuevamente en el espejo. se sentía algo incomoda. Esas ropas que Ino prácticamente le obligo a ponerse eran demasiado reveladoras. no eran indecentes es que simplemente hacía mucho tiempo había dejado de usar faldas arriba de la rodilla, al menos para salir, normalmente solo las usaba en casa, donde nadie la pudiera ver. Además, la blusa tenía un escote, no era provocativo, pero hacia ver sus pechos más de lo que ella los mostraba. Se sonrojo nuevamente al ver su reflejo… no quería salir así, nunca se acostumbro a recibir miradas y estaba segura que ahora lo haría.

.

-**Vamos saku … te ves bien… mejor que bien… hace tiempo no te vestías así… acaso Sasuke no te dejaba**.- dijo pícaramente, riendo por su propio comentario sin darse cuenta del efecto que sus palabras causaban en su amiga. La mirada jade se opaco por la tristeza… a Sasuke no le importaba nada de lo que ella hacía. Salió de la habitación de la rubia con paso decidido. Solo por esa noche olvidaría todo… _todo_. Ambas salieron de la casa de la ojiazul y se fueron en el coche de la pelirrosa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sus mejillas ardían fuertemente desde el momento en que entro al bar. Muchos hombres le quedaban viendo y no exactamente de manera sana. Caminaba a la par de Ino -quien incluso parecía disfrutar las miradas-.

.

-**Sai**.- chillo su amiga y corrió acercándose a un pelinegro. Observo como la rubia abrazaba al chico.

.

-**Ven Sakura… te presento a Sai**.- dijo con una sonrisa. La pelirrosa se acerco a ambos.

.

-**Mucho gusto… Sai**.- dijo extendiendo la mano con una sonrisa hermosa. El chico el agarro correspondiéndole la saludo con una sonrisa algo fingida.

.

-**Em… hola feíta**.- dijo sonriendo. Una venita resalto en la frente de la pelirrosa… ese chico… era… era más atrevido que Naruto… feíta… feíta… ¿de dónde demonios saco Ino que ese hombre era un caballero?

.

-**Estas bromeando Sai… ella es una hermosura**.- dijo un pelirrojo acercándose. Se sonrojo al oírlo. La mirada miel choco contra la suya y volteo el rostro mientras su sonrojo aumentaba.

.

-**Mucho gusto… mi nombre es Sasori… soy amigo de este baka… no le hagas caso no es muy… expresivo**.- dijo sonriendo. La pelirrosa le miro y sonrió con timidez.

.

-**Soy… Sakura**.-dijo suavemente tratando de sonar tranquila. Siguió a su amiga caminando al lado del pelirrojo.

.

.

.

Ese chico era agradable más aun así no le gustaba que la mirara… la hacía sentir incomoda. Desvió la mirada hacia la pista, ahí estaba su amiga con ese tal Sai. Nunca juzgaba a las personas antes de conocerlas a fondo pero ese chico en realidad no le agradaba… bueno realmente no era desagradable. tenía una mente muy abierta y un gran interés y pasión por el arte pero todo cambiaba cuando le decía "feíta" que por cierto habían sido más de un par de veces.

.

-**Sakura… quieres bailar**.- pregunto el pelirrojo extendiéndole la mano. Indecisa la tomo, supuestamente iba a divertirse ¿cierto?, además, un baile entre amigos no era malo ¿no?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Busco las llaves en su cartera ¿dónde las había metido? Cuando por fin las encontró introdujo la llave correcta en la cerradura de la puerta. Abrió lentamente evitando hacer ruido. Entro a la casa caminando de puntillas con los pies descalzos en la oscuridad. Prendió la luz y dejo los sandalias en el suelo. Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a ir a su habitación, pero se sorprendió al ver a Sasuke sentado en las escaleras. Llevaba puesto solamente un pantalón, con una mano sostenía un vaso de whisky mientras con la otra sostenía entre sus dedos un cigarro. Trago grueso al ver su mirada oscura penetrar sus orbes y desvió la mirada al no poder sostenerla. Hacía tiempo Sasuke había dejado esos malos hábitos, desde que el doctor se lo había ordenado cuando ella estaba embarazada.

.

-**Daisuke… está en casa de Na… naruto**.- dijo tratando de mantenerse tranquila y fracasando en el intento, pues su voz fallaba.

.

-**Lo sé**.- dijo fríamente de manera cortante. Sakura cerró los ojos al oír el tono empleado en su voz. a pesar de que sabía que tenía que salir de ahí su cuerpo no respondía y los nervios la traicionaban.

.

-**¿Dónde estabas?**- pregunto seriamente haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo al oírlo. Respiro profundo.

.

-**Con unos amigos**.- dijo en apenas un susurro que logro llegar a oídos del moreno. Lo miro levantarse y lanzar el vaso estrellándolo con la pared haciéndola sobresaltar.

.

-**Demonios… ¿sabes qué hora es?-** pregunto furioso bajando lentamente los tres escalones que lo separaban del suelo mientras apagaba en el camino el cigarro para luego tirarlo al final. Su ceño se frunció al oírlo decir aquellas palabras… él no tenía ningún derecho a reclamarle cuando él hacía lo mismo.

.

-**Yo no te digo nada cuando sales y llegas en la madrugada**.- declaro fuertemente frunciendo el ceño aun mas al sentir ese insoportable nudo en su garganta… ella no había hecho nada malo.

.

-**No me importa… sabes que me gusta manejar mi vida así… pero eso no significa que tú puedas hacerlo**.- gruño molesto mirándola furtivo. Estaba furioso… muy furioso.

.

-**Yo… tengo el mismo… derecho que tu**.- dijo respirando agitada a causa de la fuerte presión en su pecho y el ardor molesto en sus ojos. Trato de tranquilizarse. No _podía_ llorar. No en ese momento… no frente a él.

.

-**Tú eres mi esposa… entiendes… no puedes salir cuando se te plazca**.- ordeno sin abnegación. Sakura lo miro con incredulidad. Desde cuando Sasuke era… _tan_… tan machista. Cerró los ojos fuertemente evitando derramar alguna lagrima. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar de manera casi imperceptible. Abrió los orbes lentamente fijando su mirada en el.

.

**-¿Desde cuándo aquí hay reglas?-**pregunto casi en un grito tratando de tranquilizarse.

.

-**Desde el momento en que regrese a **_**mi**_** casa y **_**mi**_** esposa no estaba… desde que **_**no**_** contesta el celular… desde que llega a **_**altas**_** horas de la noche… desde que **_**no sé**_** donde esta**.- clamo molesto mirándola directamente a los ojos. la pelirrosa le miro con impotencia desde cuando a él le importaba lo que ella hacía.

.

-**Yo… tu… no**.- balbuceo sin llegar a decir nada por el fuerte nudo en la garganta, simplemente callo y bajo la mirada. Se dispuso a ir hacia el cuarto de huéspedes hasta que sintió como era halada del brazo. Su cuerpo choco contra el torso desnudo del moreno. No supo cómo reaccionar cuando los labios de su esposo se movieron desesperados sobre los suyos. Su cartera cayó pero ella no fue consciente de ello. Sus sentidos se aturdieron aun mas cuando su espalda choco bruscamente contra una pared, no supo exactamente en qué momento empezó a corresponder el beso con pasión resguardada.

.

.

.

Las manos de Sasuke se posicionaron en su redondeado trasero apretándolo bajo la falda. la alzo y ella rodeo con sus piernas la cadera masculina. Sintió como las manos de su esposo subían su falda hasta su cintura y como el se restregaba contra ella demostrándole su potente erección. Rompió el beso y echo la cabeza hacia atrás.

.

-**Sasuke**.- gimió sintiendo como la dureza del miembro del moreno se apretaba contra su parte sensible. Agarro entre sus delicadas manos su rostro y estrello sus labios contra los de él. Sintió como él la alzaba aun más y la apegaba hacia su cuerpo eliminando la mínima distancia entre ambos aun sin romper el beso.

.

.

Camino hacia el lugar más cercano aún sin romper el contacto de sus labios. Tiro todo lo que había sobre la mesa y la sentó sobre esta. Ambos se miraron fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados y las respiraciones agitadas. Las manos del morocho agarraron firmemente sus piernas y la halaron. Sakura inmediatamente se apoyó en sus codos aun sin quebrar el contacto visual.

.

.

Las manos de Sasuke empezaron a acariciar sus piernas sintiendo la piel tersa bajo sus dedos. Uno que otro suspiro salió de los labios de la mujer haciéndole sentir el palpitar de su miembro aun mas fuerte… la necesitaba… realmente la necesitaba. Subió acariciando sus muslos hasta llegar a sus bragas, halo las orillas de estas. La miro fijamente observando cada uno de sus gestos y sus orbes ahora oscurecidos. Posiciono sus manos en los pechos de Sakura y los rodeo apretándolos levemente.

.

-**Ah… Sasuke**.- susurro sorpresivamente. Mordió su labio inferior evitando algún sonido y aquel simple gesto lo excito de sobremanera. Quito la blusa y luego el sujetador dejando a la vista dos redondeados y firmes pechos. Los apretó entre sus manos y con sus dedos halo los endurecidos pezones. La miro arquearse hacia él mientras trataba de reprimir sus gemidos. Se inclinó hacia ella y atrapo entre su boca uno de los pechos atendiendo el otro con su mano.

.

-**Sasuke… ahh**.- gimió haciéndolo sonreír contra su piel. Lamio, chupo y mordió saboreando su piel. Puso la misma atención al otro seno tratando de mantener su autocontrol al oír como la pelirrosa lo llamaba en gemidos. Dejo libres los duros pechos y subió por su cuello dejando marcas en él, haciéndole saber que ella era suya. Atrapo los labios de su mujer entre los suyos y su lengua penetro su boca sin vacilación robándole todo el aire. Sintió como ella pasaba sus brazos por su cuello y como lo acercaba a su cuerpo. Todo su autocontrol se fue cuando sus torsos desnudos entraron en contacto.

.

-**Sa-sasuke**.- gimió contra sus labios. El pelinegro inmediatamente dirigió sus manos a las bragas de la pelirrosa y las rompió. Rápidamente desabrocho su pantalón bajando lo necesario para liberar su erección. La agarro firmemente de las piernas y se adentro en ella de una sola estocada.

.

-**Ahh**.- gimió Sakura fuertemente apoyándose en sus codos mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás. Sasuke salió de ella solamente dejando la punta de su pene dentro y de una sola estocada la penetro hasta que sus caderas chocaron. la pelirrosa enrosco sus piernas en la cadera del moreno y apretó los puños fuertemente tratando de controlar la deliciosa sensación. Lo había extrañado demasiado. Sintió como el salía y volvió a penetrarla robándole un gemido.

.

-**Arggg… Sakura**.- gruño por lo bajo adentrándose nuevamente en ella. Dos malditas semanas… era demasiado… demasiado sin sentirla así. Agarro la cadera y lo halo hacia sí, arrecostandola en la mesa. Se inclinó hacia ella y atrapo uno de sus pechos entre sus labios mientras sus manos se aferraban a sus piernas y la embestía fuertemente.

.

-**Ahh… Sasu…ahh**.- gimió al sentir como el moreno aceleraba las penetraciones… mas fuerte… más rápido… más profundo… era delicioso sentir sus miembro palpitante entrar y salir y volver a entra cada vez con más fuerza en ella. Se sonrojo fuertemente al escuchar sus propios pensamientos.

.

.

Sus manos se posicionaron en la cintura de la ojijade subiendo por su espalda. la elevo haciendo que sus torsos desnudos y recorridos por gotas de sudor se pegaran. La agarro firmemente de la cadera y la elevo penetrándola fuertemente tratando de hundirse aun mas en ella.

.

_-_**Ahh… mmm… Sasuke**.- gimió mordiendo su labio inferior mientras su delicado cuerpo soportaba las fuertes embestidas del moreno.

.

-**Ahhh… mas**.- pidió en un ruego. Sintió su espalda chocar contra una pared. La mano de Sasuke se entrelazo con la suya apretándola mientras con su brazo libre sujetaba su cintura sosteniendo su peso. Sus rostros quedaron enfrentados. Sus ojos entrecerrados estaban fijos en los del otro. Sus labios a unos solos centímetros y uno que otro gemido salía de sus bocas haciendo que sus labios se rozaran.

.

-**Ahhh… Sas**.- gimió siendo acallada por los labios del moreno. Sintió como algo estallaba en su interior cuando llego al orgasmo. Apretó fuertemente la mano de Sasuke ahogando un gemido en el beso. Corto el contacto de sus labios y cerro fuertemente los ojos mientras el moreno escondía su rostro entre su hombro al sentir como él también llegaba al orgasmo, mordió al mismo tiempo de manera delicada un tramo de la piel del hombro de su mujer. Ambos jadeaban trataban de controlar sus respiraciones. Poco a poco las piernas de Sakura perdieron fuerza y fueron dejando libre la cadera masculina hasta que las manos del moreno la sujetaron de la cintura y la alzaron.

.

**-Aun…aun…no**.- dijo haciéndola deslizar sobre su pene nuevamente duro. Ambos gimieron al unisón mientras sus cuerpos volvían a calentarse. El moreno la agarro con firmeza de la cintura y la apego hacia el cargándola mientras las piernas de la pelirrosa se enganchaban nuevamente en la cadera del pelinegro.

.

Sasuke apoyo una mano en la pared mientras con la otra agarraba firmemente la cintura de su mujer tratando de mantener el equilibrio. Se adentró en ella de una sola estocada hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de la ojijade mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente y un gruñido salía de sus labios. Siguió embistiéndola rápidamente tomando intensidad en cada penetración, temiendo hasta cierto punto lastimarla, pero, no por eso evito seguir embistiéndola fuertemente y es que cuando estaba dentro de ella no podía pensar, solamente quería saciarse de ella, pero con cada penetración pasaba lo contrario… quería mas… hacerla suya hasta cansarse y aun así volver a hacerlo. En dos semanas no había hecho otra cosa más que desear tocarla. Las manos le quemaban por esa necesidad de acariciarla. Dios… era demasiado no poder hacerla suya durante dos malditas semanas.

.

-**Sasuke… mmm**.- gimió en un grito cuando llego al segundo orgasmo. Sintió miles de estremecimientos recorrer continuamente su cuerpo. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras su pecho desnudo subía y bajaba rozando con el torso también desnudo del moreno. Su mirada se nublo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Había sucumbido al deseo que él tenia por ella. Había roto su propia promesa. Pronto sintió como si la piel del moreno le quemara e inmediatamente quiso alejarse de él, pero la mano Sasuke se enredó en su cabello y le halo hacia sí. Sus rostros quedaron enfrentados y agradeció con todo su corazón que fuera de noche para que el no la viera llorar… llorar por él.

.

.

Rápidamente los labios de Sasuke chocaron con los suyos. Gimió de sorpresa y la lengua de el entro a su boca. Sintió como le robaba el aire más aquello no le importó. las lagrimas empezaron a bajar por su mejillas y trato de alejarlo luchando consigo misma… trato de despegar sus labios de los de él…trato de no suspirar cuando el abandono sus labios y empezó a besar su cuello… trato de no gemir su nombre cuando él la volvió a penetrar… trato de no pedir más cuando el salió de ella dejándole esa sensación de vacío… trato de no gemir nuevamente cuando él la volvió a embestir… trato de no aferrar sus manos a los anchos hombros de él buscando sostén… trato de no besar sus labios cuando sintió los desesperados labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos… pero lo que en serio trato de evitar con todo su corazón fue… que esa calidez y sensación de plenitud se extendiera por todo su ser amándolo con más fuerza… en serio trato de que todo eso no pasara… en serio lo intento… pero como siempre no lo logro.

.

.

.

Las lágrimas bajaron continuas por su rostro confundiéndose con el sudor. Lo observo fijamente con los orbes levemente cristalizados hasta que la mirada ónix se centro en la suya, pero no por eso la aparto. Cerró los ojos al sentir como él la embestía fuertemente, entrando y saliendo de ella en un ritmo armonizado.

.

-**Aah… Sasuke**.- gimió al sentir el tercer orgasmo. Su cuerpo tembló ante los espasmos y sintió como todo le daba vueltas. Respiro lentamente tratando de tranquilizarse y soltó un suspiro al sentir como el salía de ella.

.

Los labios de Sasuke se posesionaron de los suyos, pero esta vez de manera diferente. Se movían suavemente con tanta delicadeza que la hizo marear. Sus parpados empezaron a pesar. Sus piernas por fin dejaron libres la cadera masculina, pero sus pies no tocaron el suelo simplemente sintió como el la cargaba en brazos. Apoyo su mejilla derecha en el duro pecho de él y finalmente se dejo vencer por el sueño.

.

.

.

.

.

Subió las escaleras con lentitud mirando al frente. Se encamino a la habitación principal. Abrió la puerta yendo directamente a la cama. La dejo en ella con suma delicadeza y luego dio la vuelta acostándose del otro lado, se recostó de lado frente a ella, quedando sus rostros enfrentados. La observo con cuidado de no perderse ningún detalle… su rostro fino… su cuerpo esbelto… era hermosa.

.

Con sus dedos acaricio la piel de sus muslos desnudos. Su piel era tan tersa. Subió por la silueta de reloj de arena que formaban sus caderas, tocando su piel en una caricia casi inexistente con la mayor delicadeza posible. Recorrió con sus dedos el trazo que dibujaba su cintura y subió contorneando el pecho que estaba a su disposición… el pecho derecho. Con sus dedos trazo el círculo que formaba su pezón y siguió su camino subiendo por su cuello hasta llegar a su barbilla, luego a sus labios. Acaricio con el pulgar su labio inferior y siguió por su mejilla aun sonrosadas. Subió un poco más delineando sus rasgos hasta llegar a sus largos y sedosos pelos. Agarro entre sus dedos una hebra de cabello rosa y lo acerco a su nariz aspirando el peculiar aroma a cerezos que este desprendía. La observo fijamente… pensando en lo hermosa que era… ¿cómo podía desearla todavía después de tantos años de hacerla suya?... ¿cómo podía desearla como la primera vez que la tuvo entre sus brazos?.

.

.

.

En ese entonces su cuerpo todavía no era tan voluptuoso como ahora, pero no por eso a deseo menos ¿Qué había en ella que le hacía desearla tanto? Cuando estuvo embarazada lucia mas radiante, a sus ojos la mujer más hermosa y a su vez inocente, con esa sensualidad innata que tenia… era un deseo insaciable… y su embarazo no fue ningún impedimento para hacerla suya cada vez que podía y ahora aun después de 6 años ese deseo persistía. Paso sus dedos por su silueta nuevamente… subiendo hasta detenerse en su pecho derecho. Lo envolvió en su mano apretándolo.

.

-**Sasuke**.- lo oyó gemir en sueños. la observo fijamente. Él era el único hombre que podía tocarla. Él era el único que la podía hacer gemir. Porque él fue el primer y el único hombre que ha tocado su cuerpo. Él era el dueño de sus gemidos y mataría a quien se atreviera a tocar lo que era suyo… y… Sakura Uchiha era completamente suya.

.

Paso un brazo por la cintura de su mujer y la apego a el mientras los tapaba a ambos con una sábana. Sintió como ella se acurrucaba contra él. La apego aún más a su cuerpo y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el sueño.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	3. Lagrimas y posesion

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Advertencia del capítul**__o: (Lenguaje obsceno.)_

_._

_**Diclaimer**__: Naruto y sus personajes __**NO**__ me pertenecen_

_._

_**Nota**__: Esta historia es completa y absolutamente __**MIA**__, y no es permitido tomarla sin mi autorización_

_._

_._

* * *

.

_***Sin darme cuenta***_

.

* * *

_**.**_

_***Capitulo 3***_

**.**

* * *

_***Lagrimas y posesión***_

* * *

_**.**_

"_**Si alguien te hace llorar, no se merece tus lagrimas, porque quien realmente se las merezca, nunca te hará llorar".**_

_**.**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A**brió los ojos lentamente y volvió a cerrarlos cuando la luz cegó su mirada. Poco a poco se acostumbro a la claridad. Trato de sentarse en la cama, pero volvió a caer… fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta del brazo que rodeaba su cintura. Volteo al lado y ahí lo encontró… totalmente dormido. Lo observo fijamente mientras su mirada se nublaba… dios… ¿Por qué lo amaba tanto?... si él la dañaba. No quería que la tocara. No quería que solamente la deseara. La piel del moreno empezó a quemarle… era algo desagradable y el solo hecho de recordar aquella mujer tomada de la mano de él le hacía sentir una horrible presión en el pecho.

.

.

_._

.

Se escabullo de sus brazos con el mayor cuidado para no despertarlo. Se deslizo por la cama hasta terminar sentada en el suelo. Agarro la primera prenda que hallo y se la puso. Se dirigió al baño cerrando con llave. Se acerco al espejo y limpio con ambas manos su rostro humedecido. Miro su reflejo hasta ser consciente de la ropa que llevaba puesta. Era una camisa de Sasuke. Hundió su rostro en la tela. Tenía su aroma varonil... tan natural. Se quito la camisa rápidamente y se adentro en la ducha. Abrió el grifo y dejo que el agua bañara su cuerpo entero. Sintió nuevamente las lagrimas bajar por sus mejillas y aunque a la vista se confundían con el agua, ella las sentía… sentía como _quemaban_ sus mejillas.

.

.

Salió de la ducha cerrando el grifo, envolvió su cuerpo en una pequeña toalla que encontró y se acerco a la puerta rogando por que el aun estuviera dormido. Abrió lentamente y de manera disimulada lo busco con la mirada. Se encontraba sentado en la orilla de la cama que daba hacia la puerta del baño con sus codos apoyados en sus piernas y las manos entrelazadas. Su rostro estaba totalmente inescrutable y su mirada fija en ella. Un escalofrió le recorrió y se encamino hacia el closet tratando de aparentar tranquilidad e indiferencia. Agarro lo primero que vio y se vistió rápidamente pues sentía su mirada penetrante sobre ella. El ardor en sus mejillas no persistía ni por un segundo haciéndola darle la espalda para que no la viera, para ella en ese estado tan penoso. Ya lista, salió de la habitación, bajo las escaleras, agarro su cartera la cual estaba tirada en el suelo, cogió las llaves y salió de la casa rápidamente. Monto el auto arrancándolo.

.

.

Sentía como sus manos temblaban. Su corazón golpeaba fuertemente su pecho y el ardor en sus mejillas aun no desaparecía. Odiaba lo que causaba en ella. Había prácticamente huido de su propia casa… temiendo por él. Toco con sus dedos su frente masajeándola mientras su mirada estaba fija en el camino. Debía tranquilizarse no podía llegar así al hospital.

.

.

Miro su reloj de mano, no tenía ninguna otra consulta y ya era la hora del almuerzo. Salió de su consultorio. Cruzo varios pasillos hasta llegar a la salida. No deseaba comer, lo único que quería era caminar… pensar… aclarar muchas cosas… eso era lo único que realmente deseaba en ese momento.

.

¿Cómo se había enamorado de él?... eran tan pocas las cosas que había hecho. Fueron pocos pequeños momentos, pero existían… existían en sus recuerdos.

.

Como aquel día cuando era pequeña y unos niños le estaban molestando, haciéndola llorar, él la defendió sin siquiera conocerla. Ese día fue cuando todo empezó. Poco a poco se fue acercando a él, ganándose su confianza y luego de unos años se gano el titulo de su "mejor amiga". Fue verdaderamente lindo poder compartir momentos con el, apoyarlo cuando más lo necesito, pero también fue algo doloroso. Verlo salir con chicas, besarse con sus novias frente a ella. escucharlo hablar de estas, después de todo era su mejor amiga… nada mas. Tener que presenciar todo eso fue algo que la hizo llorar más de una noche, pero cuando estaban en la universidad, todo cambio. Sasuke empezó a interesarse en ella y en la fiesta de navidad cuando un chico quiso sobrepasarse, Sasuke la defendió… la llevo a su apartamento y sin saber cómo empezaron los besos y las caricias. Se entrego a él y aquello fue hermoso, mejor de lo que ella algún día imagino. Después vino Daisuke. Sonrió al pensarlo. No le quiso decir a Sasuke, temía que el pensara que era alguna forma de amarrarlo a ella, así que lo trato de ocultar, pero eso no duro mucho, el se dio cuenta no era ningún idiota y fue cuando le propuso matrimonio. Luego, todo estuvo bien, según ella… creyó poder hacerlo cambiar aun después de su advertencia y fue pasado 6 años cuando descubrió que aquello no fue más que una ilusión que se creó a si misma… que se quebró porque el destino así lo quiso y ella pasaba casualmente frente a ese hotel del cual el salía. Que extraña era la vida ¿cierto?... a ella le jugó una muy mala pasado y aunque no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había vivido todo esos años eso no impedía que doliera tanto. Seco con sus manos su rostro, pero las lagrimas siguieron bajando por sus mejillas. Agacho la cabeza mirando el suelo que pisaba. No quería que nadie la viera así.

_._

_._

_**.**_

_**.**_

-**Sakura**.- oyó una voz masculina. Volteo mirando hacia donde provenía y se sorprendió al verle. No creyó volver a encontrarse con el nuevamente.

.

-**Sasori**.- dijo y miro al aludido acercarse, rápidamente dio media vuelta dándole la espalda y trato de eliminar todo rastro de lágrimas pero aquello fue inútil.

.

**-¿Que tienes?**- pregunto preocupado al verla. Trato de acercarse aun mas a ella al notar su estado, pero, la pelirrosa lo esquivo.

.

-**Yo… no… nada**.- dijo con voz quebrada evitando su mirada. Sintió como el delicadamente tomaba su barbilla y alzaba su rostro haciéndola verlo.

.

-**Te ves más bonita cuando no estás triste… sonríe.-**dijo con una leve sonrisa limpiando con ambos pulgares las mejillas de la pelirrosa. Sakura sintió como su cara ardía y lo observo con la mirada levemente cristalizada. Una pequeña sonrisa inevitablemente surco sus labios.

.

-**Hermosa… ven ¿qué te parece si te invito a un helado?**- pregunto amigablemente extendiéndole la mano. La ojijade la agarro luego de unos segundos y con una leve sonrisa lo siguió.

.

.

Metió la cuchara de helado en su boca mientras devolvía la mirada al pelirrojo que caminaba a su lado.

.

-**En realidad voy a los hospitales a animar a las personas con mi show de títeres… eso es algo que me gusta hacer… nunca me hubiera atrevido a estudiar medicina**.- comento. Sakura sonrió. Sasori era una persona de buen corazón.

.

-**Sakura… etto… te puedo hacer una pregunta**.- dijo dudoso. La ojijade le miro interrogante.

.

-**Hai**.-contesto tranquilamente botando el vaso vacio en el bote de basura.

.

-**¿Por qué llorabas?-**pregunto intrigado. La sonrisa en el rostro de la pelirrosa se borro instantáneamente. Desvió la mirada. No quería recordarlo. Sintió un nudo en su garganta.

.

-**Etto… yo no**.- balbuceo mientras su voz se quebraba. Ladeo el rostro mirando hacia otro lado al sentir el ardor en sus ojos.

.

-**Yo… creo… que he sido muy indiscreto… olvídalo**.- dijo reclamándose interiormente por su falta de tacto.

.

-**Sasori… es so-lo algo… de lo que no-no quiero ha-blar**.- dijo con voz entrecortada mientras sus mejillas nuevamente se humedecían. Odiaba mostrarse débil frente a las personas.

.

-**Está bien… pero escucha**.- dijo parándose frente a ella. Limpio las mejillas sonrosadas quitando todo rastro en estas que demostraba la tristeza y el dolor que ella sentía.

.

-**Quien te hace llorar no merece tus lágrimas… porque quien las merezca… nunca te hará llorar**.-dijo con una sonrisa. As se quedaron viendo. Eelirrojo aun acariciando las mejillas sonrosadas se acerco a ella lentamente quedando a unos solos centímetros, su cuerpo no reaccionaba y su mente en ese momento estaba en blanco, de lo único que era consciente era de que la distancia entre ambos se reducía. Debía detenerlo. Quería detenerlo, pero no podía. No reaccionaba.

.

.

Sus ojos se expandieron cuando vio como el pelirrojo era alejado de ella bruscamente y un fuerte golpe en el rostro lo hacía caer al suelo.

.

-**No te vuelvas a acercar a **_**mi**_** esposa**.- dijo colérico señalando al pelirrojo como una advertencia. Sasori lo miro seriamente desde el suelo sobando su mejilla lastimada. Sasuke se dio la vuelta mirando fijamente a su mujer.

.

.

Retrocedió al verlo acercarse y aun mas al ver su mirada. Sasuke la agarro del brazo fuertemente y se encamino con ella hacia el auto. No opuso resistencia, pero no pudo evitar mirar a Sasori. Todo era culpa de ella. Lo observo preocupada.

.

-**Sasori**- susurro mirándolo con tristeza mientras el pelirrojo tratada de levantarse. El cuerpo del moreno se tenso y no pudo evitar enfurecer mas al notar la preocupación que tenía su mujer por ese tipo. La metió en el auto cerrando la puerta. Dio la vuelta y entro en el vehículo arrancándolo rápidamente.

.

.

Parqueo el carro frente a su casa, bajo de él y se acerco a la puerta del copiloto. Abrió y rodeo con su mano el antebrazo de la pelirrosa, luego la saco y se acerco a la entrada de su casa. Abrió y entro cerrando tras de sí. Soltó a su mujer y la miro directamente a los ojos. Sakura desvió la mirada y empezó a retroceder.

.

-**¿Quién era ese hombre?**- pregunto con ira contenida haciendo que el cuerpo de Sakura temblara. Devolvió la mirada a él rápidamente. Nunca lo había visto así… tan molesto.

.

-**El… es… el es un amigo**.- dijo nerviosamente tratando inútilmente de sonar con naturalidad. Entrelazo sus manos para evitar que estas siguieran temblando sin perderlo de vista.

.

-**Un amigo… Sakura… ese tipo te iba a besar**.- gruño molesto mientras su ceño se fruncía. La pelirrosa le miro sorprendida… algo le decía que debía irse de ahí. Empezó a retroceder.

.

-**No… el…no**.- dijo negando con la cabeza.

.

-**Maldición Sakura… escúchame bien… no te quiero volver a ver cerca de ese tipo**.- ordeno mirándola directamente. El rostro de la pelirrosa cambio drásticamente. Le observo seriamente mientras su entrecejo se fruncía también.

.

-**El es mi amigo**.- clamo enfrentándolo. No dejaría que Sasuke le dijera que hacer. El no podía.

.

-**No me importa… ese maldito te estaba tocando**.- dijo furioso ante la contradicción de su esposa y aun mas de solo recordar a ese malnacido.

.

-**Es mi amigo**.- repitió empezando a molestarse. El no podía ordenarle con quien no establecer una amistad. Además el pelirrojo era solo eso. Sasori era solo un amigo. Estaba segura que lo de el beso fue solo un malentendido… ¿cierto?

.

-**Escucha Sakura… yo soy tu **_**esposo**_**… el **_**único**_** hombre que te ha tocado y eso se quedara así**.- dijo fríamente. Lo había dicho una vez. Sakura era suya y el solo recordar a ese maldito pelirrojo hacia que su sangre hirviera con más intensidad. La ojijade le miro molesta. Odiaba que Sasuke la tratara así. Como un objeto de su propiedad.

.

-**Y quién te puede asegurar**** eso**.- dijo enfadada sin siquiera pensar en las palabras que salían de su boca. Miro como el moreno la observaba y por un segundo le pareció ver sus orbes… rojos.

.

-**¿Que quieres decir?**- pregunto fuertemente mientras apretaba los puños hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos tratando de contener la ira que sentía al oír las palabras de la pelirrosa.

.

-**No… nada**.- dijo temblorosa al comprender la magnitud de sus propias palabras y lo que ahora estaría pensando Sasuke.

.

-**¿Que quieres decir?**- volvió a preguntar colérico. El solo hecho de pensar a otro hombre tocara a Sakura, hacia que su sangre hirviera con más intensidad y un desagradable nudo se formara en su estomago.

.

-**Nada Sasuke… nada**.- dijo nerviosa retrocediendo. Sintió como el moreno la agarraba de ambos brazos haciéndola quedar frente a él.

.

-**El **_**único**_** hombre que te puede tocar soy yo… lo entiendes**.- dijo mirándola fijamente… solamente él la podía tocar.

.

-**Suéltame**.- dijo sintiendo el molesto ardor en los ojos.

.

-**Lo entiendes**.- dijo hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de la pelirrosa, esta tembló cuando su cálido aliento choco contra su piel. El pelinegro la soltó pasando rápidamente sus brazos por la pequeña cintura.

.

-**Si… si… suéltame**.-susurro con voz quebrada. Empezó a removerse. No quería que él la tocara.

.

-**No**.- negó pasando la mano izquierda por la espalda de la pelirrosa en una suave caricia y bajando a sus glúteos hasta llegar al cierre de la falda que ella llevaba puesta, lo bajo lentamente haciendo que la prenda se deslizara por su suave piel. Empezó a acariciar su pierna derecha con sus dedos.

.

-**Sasuke… suéltame**.- pidió en un suspiro mientras las lagrimas empezaban a brotar de sus orbes jade. Débiles sollozos salieron de sus labios, pero eso no hizo que él se detuviera.

.

-**No… no lo hare**.- dijo ronco succionando un tramo de la piel del cuello. Guio su mano libre a su pantalón desabrochándolo y bajo lo necesario para liberar su erección.

.

-**Por favor**.- rogo con voz quebrada. El pelinegro puso ambas manos en su cintura y la elevo, ella inmediatamente enrollo sus piernas en la cadera masculina y paso sus delicados brazos por su cuello tratando de sostenerse. El moreno lo apego a si mismo mientras metía su mano entre sus cuerpos pegados hasta llegar al sexo de su mujer. Empezó a estimularlo haciendo que la braga se humedeciera. Hizo la prenda a un lado con sus dedos, metió dos de ellos entre los pliegues de su intimidad y los abrió mientras acomodaba su pene en la cavidad. La penetro de una sola estocada.

.

-**Ahhh**.- gimieron al unisón. La pelirrosa echo la cabeza hacia atrás mientras sasuke hundía su cabeza en el hueco de su hombro. Se acerco a una pared apoyándola en ella mientras sus manos la sostenían de la cadera. Salió de ella y volvió a adentrarse con fuerza.

.

-**Dime que eres mía.-** ordeno volviendo a embestirla tratando de llevar un ritmo lento. Sakura se arqueo hacia él, cerrando fuertemente los ojos mientras las lagrimas que antes nublaban su mirada descendían por sus mejillas.

.

-**Ahh**.- jadeo cuando él la volvió a invadir.

.

-**Dímelo**.- ordeno penetrándola lentamente. Quería escucharla decirlo. La observo fijamente. Quería verlo salir de sus labios.

.

-**Soy tu-ya**.- gimió con voz entrecortada. Fijo sus orbes levemente cristalizados en los del pelinegro y abrió los labios dejando escapar un suspiro cuando él la volvió penetrar.

.

-**Dímelo**.- volvió a ordenar embistiéndola fuertemente para luego quedarse quieto.

.

-**Soy… soy tuya**.- jadeo mordiendo su labio inferior al final. El moreno la miro detenidamente. Se acerco a su rostro y entre besos limpio sus lágrimas mientras sus penetraciones se hacían suaves. Paso sus labios por la mejilla derecha hasta llegar a su oreja.

.

-**Eres** _**mía**_.- dijo mordiendo el lóbulo de su oído mientras aceleraba poco a poco las embestidas _como_ temiendo lastimarla.

.

-**Ahh**.- gimió llegando al orgasmo. El moreno enredo su mano en la cabellera rosa y la acerco a él pegando sus labios a los rosas de su mujer.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	4. Esta vida tuya y mia

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Advertencia del capítul**__o: (Lenguaje obsceno.)_

_._

_**Diclaimer**__: Naruto y sus personajes __**NO**__ me pertenecen_

_._

_**Nota**__: Esta historia es completa y absolutamente __**MIA**__, y no es permitido tomarla sin mi autorización_

_._

_._

* * *

.

_***Sin darme cuenta***_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_***Capitulo 4***_

_**.**_

* * *

_***Esta vida tuya y mía***_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**C**on sus brazos rodeaba sus piernas mientras su rostro se escondía entre estas. Su cuerpo temblaba levemente y algunos débiles sollozos salían entrecortados de sus labios. Se había despertado hace poco descubriéndose sola en la casa.

.

Aquello le entristeció y le dolió, pero no era eso lo que en ese momento la tenia así… no… lo que le dolía aun mas era la decisión que había tomado. Esa difícil decisión que en un inicio se negó a tomar, pero es que ya no podía… no aguantaba más.

.

_._

.

¿Alguna vez has sentido que la situación que vives te sobrepasa?… porque ella lo _**sentía**_… lo sintió desde el momento en el que lo vio salir de ese maldito hotel con esa mujer. Tal vez siempre lo había sentido, pero nunca lo quiso ver. Porque digan ustedes… su vida nunca estuvo en sus manos, siempre algo se escapaba de ella como el agua o tal vez la arena. Si, eran los pequeños granitos que se escapan de tus manos cuando coges un poco entre estas, en la playa y frente a tus ojos esta esa hermosa vista que te proporciona el mar. Lo ven desde un punto, así era su vida, frente a todos ellos eran una hermosa familia. Ella también quiso creer esa ilusión pero… _**nunca**_ paso de eso, una ilusión. Algo que nunca seria verdad. Los granitos que de sus manos cayeron eran _**todas**_ las ilusiones y esperanzas que tuvo.

_._

.

.

Dios… basta…no _**aguantaba**_ más… debía ponerle un alto. No podía seguir así. Sentir como él la tocaba y le hacía el amor y estar constantemente pensando en que otra también allá pasado por sus brazos. Era verdad que no _**podía**_ evitar temblar ante sus caricias y sucumbir ante sus deseos… lo era, pero es que no podía dejar de amarlo y aunque en un principio trato de soportar todo aquello por su hijo … ella era débil… _**siempre**_ lo había sido… ya la venda ya había caído de sus ojos, nada sería como antes. Ya no volvería a ilusionarse con que el la amaría algún día. Ya no volvería a engañarse a sí misma con algo que _**no**_ sucedería.

.

.

Levanto la mirada observando la maleta que estaba a un lado de la puerta. La decisión ya estaba tomada. Se iría. Le pediría el divorcio… dios… solo pensarlo _**dolía**_ a horrores, pero no había vuelta a atrás. Ya había llamado a Naruto pidiéndole unos días de estancia para Daisuke. No le dijo mas. Naruto era su mejor amigo, si, pero, también el mejor amigo de Sasuke… no quería preocuparlo.

.

.

Se levanto de la cama limpiando su rostro con sus manos, camino hacia la salida y agarro la maleta en una mano mientas con la otra abría la puerta. Observo la habitación con nostalgia hasta detenerse en la cama solo por un momento para luego voltear la mirada rápidamente y salir del lugar.

.

.

Camino hacia las escaleras y las bajo lentamente deteniéndose en el ultimo escalón mientras observaba de manera meticulosa todo su alrededor no queriendo perder ningún detalle, grabando en su memoria todo lo que _**quiso**_ construir en esa casa y que solo quedarían como recuerdos de algo que solo fueron deseos imposibles. Respiro profundamente soltando el aire por la boca con los labios temblorosos.

.

Limpio con ambas manos su rostro nuevamente humedecido y se encamino hacia la puerta dispuesta a irse de esa casa, pero su cuerpo se paralizo… su corazón empezó a latir a un ritmo alocado y apretó entre su mano la agarradera de la maleta al ver la puerta abrir desde afuera. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo de manera punzante haciendo que los vellos de su espalda y cuello se erizaran.

.

.

Los orbes ónix se posaron en los suyos haciéndola estremecer, luego bajaron por un momento al objeto que sostenía en su mano haciendo que una _**sensación**_ de inseguridad golpeara su pecho. Le observo entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

.

-**¿Qué es eso?- **pregunto seriamente devolviendo la mirada a la maleta en su mano, haciéndola estremecer nuevamente. Se ordeno a si misma mantenerse firme y respiro de manera pausada en busca de tranquilidad interior.

.

-**Yo… yo… me voy**.- dijo reclamándose interiormente por no sonar tan segura como quería. Observo como la mirada de Sasuke antes seria pasaba a una de desconcierto que no duro mucho pues el mismo no lo permitió.

.

-**¿Que estás diciendo?**- pregunto con voz seca observándola firmemente.

.

-**Sasuke… quiero el divorcio**.- declaro firmemente mirándolo directo los ojos, demostrándole externamente que no cambiaría su decisión aun que en su interior se desatara una _**ardua**_ batalla … joder… el solo hecho de pronunciar esas palabras le formaba un nudo en la garganta.

.

.

El ceño del moreno se frunció inmediatamente después de oír esas palabras que salían de los labios de Sakura. Fijo sus orbes en los jade con intensidad buscando un ápice de mentira o algo… algo que le dijera que aquello era una broma.

.

-**Quiero el divorcio**.- dijo en un susurro mientras bajaba la mirada al no poder sostener los orbes ónix que sentía le penetraban el alma… _**evitando**_ caer… no podía, no debía. Se dispuso a seguir su camino y con el primer paso que dio al frente se sintió desfallecer. Respiro profundamente y siguió recordándose mentalmente que la decisión ya estaba tomada. Dios… al pasar a su lado su poca determinación _**amenazo**_ a quebrarse pero no lo permitió. El golpeteo alocado de su corazón no impidió que no desistiera de su decisión, por más que lo amara no podía permitirse seguir en ese cuento rosa que definitivamente no tendría un final feliz.

.

-**Tú no vas a ningún lado**.- clamo Sasuke fuertemente agarrando con firmeza el antebrazo de la pelirrosa. La halo hacia el haciéndola soltar su maleta y chocar contra su torso. La ojijade levanto la mirada desorientada y cuando sus ojos fueron atrapados por los orbes negros de él sintió como su corazón se aceleraba aun mas si era posible. El aliento mentolado y cálido de el pelinegro choco contra su rostro nublando levemente sus pensamientos. Cerró los ojos sintiendo los vellos de su cuello erizarse, pero _**todo**_ cambio cuando a su mente vinieron las imágenes del hotel. Sintió algo oprimir de manera asfixiante su pecho hasta el punto de dificultar su respiración. Sus orbes empezaron a arder y la piel de él le quemo.

.

-**Suéltame Sasuke**.- dijo removiéndose, pero era obvio que su fuerza no se comparaba con la de él. Desvió la mirada al momento en que esta se nublaba y se removió nuevamente lastimándose a sí misma, pero aquello _**no**_ importo y siguió tratando de zafarse de su agarre. Bajo la cabeza al sentir las lagrimas brotar de sus orbes.

.

-**Ya te lo dije Sakura… tu no iras a ningún lado**.- dijo fríamente pasando su mano libre por la cintura de la pelirrosa acercándola a él, pegándola a su cuerpo en su totalidad.

.

-**Entiéndelo Sasuke… la decisión ya está tomada**.- dijo mostrando firmeza y seguridad en su voz más su mirada estaba gacha, fija en el suelo, mientras unas gotas cristalinas bajaban por su rostro. Un sollozo se ahogo en su garganta.

.

-**Ya no puedo… ya no Sasuke… lo entiendes**.- levanto el rostro fijando su mirada nublada en el. Es que no entendía que la lastimaba… pues si eso era, _**ella**_ se lo mostraría, tragaría su propio orgullo y le mostraría que el siempre fue su debilidad, lo haría y no importaba lo que luego sucediera porque lo único que ella deseaba en ese momento era alejarse de el.

.

-**No… no lo hago**.- dijo suavemente sin quitar ese vacío y frialdad que siempre acompañaban su voz, observando fijamente los orbes jade cristalizados. Un sollozo se ahogo en el inicio de su garganta mientras su mirada se nublaba aun mas… ¿Por qué él se _**empañaba**_ en lastimarla?... ¿Por qué lo hacía?

.

-**Es que… no ves que me lastimas Sasuke… ¿por qué lo haces Sasuke?**- pregunto con voz quebrada. El moreno se limito a mirarla fijamente sin mostrar ninguna emoción en su rostro… simplemente observándola.

.

-**Déjame… ya no Sasuke… por favor… ¿por qué no lo entiendes?**-dijo fuertemente mientras sus mejillas se humedecían aun mas… mucho mas.

.

-**El que Sakura… que debo entender**.- dijo seriamente, mirándola con el ceño fruncido al _**no**_ comprenderla… al _**no**_ comprender de que hablaba… odiaba verse ignorante… odiaba no poder saber lo que pasaba por su mente.

.

-**Acaso nunca lo viste Sasuke… ¿nunca lo hiciste?**- pregunto dolida. Es que acaso el nunca se dio cuenta del amor que ella le profesaba… acaso nunca tomo en cuenta que el entregarse a el por primera vez fue exactamente por eso, porque ella _**nunca**_ se imagino haciendo ese acto con otra persona que no fuera el… _**nunca**_.

.

-**Maldición… ¿El qué?**- pregunto frustrado, diablos… ¿Qué demonios se supone que él debía saber?… ¿Que había pasado por alto?... ¿Que la hacía sufrir?

.

-**Siempre estuve ahí… cuando tú me necesitaste siempre te acompañe Sasuke… tratando de sentir tu mismo dolor… ¿nunca te preguntaste porque?… yo te amo… siempre te he amado**.- en el rostro del moreno se formo una mueca semejante a la confusión. Su agarre poco a poco perdió fuerza y Sakura aprovecho eso y se alejo de él.

.

-**Estas yendo muy rápido… ¿qué quieres que diga?**.- pregunto llevando una mano a su cabello, alborotándolo mientras aun asimilaba las palabras de la pelirrosa. La observo desconcertado sin saber que hacer o… como reaccionar.

.

-**Nada Sasuke… por eso me iré**.- dijo agachando la mirada. Limpio con el dorso de sus manos las lagrimas que descendían de sus mejillas y se dio media vuelta acercándose rápidamente a su maleta. Respiro de manera pausada tratando de tranquilizarse. Debía salir de ahí.

.

-**¿Por qué ahora?- **pregunto quedadamente observándola. Sakura detuvo su paso al escucharlo y no pudo evitar recordar el momento en que lo vio salir del hotel. Dio medio vuelta y lo observo por unos segundos. Cada una de sus facciones hasta que sus orbes se centraron en los negros de él. No supo de donde pero una sonrisa se formo en sus labios… una sonrisa triste. Un nudo se formo en su garganta dificultándole el habla.

.

-**Te vi… te vi saliendo de un hotel… con una mujer… no tie-nes idea de… de lo que do-lio**.- nuevas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Apretó sus labios con fuerza… mucha fuerza para evitar que los sollozos salieran de estos formando así un nudo aun más insoportable en su garganta.

.

-**Tú no entiendes nada.-** dijo desviando la mirada mientras su rostro volvía a una expresión indescifrable.

.

-**Por eso es me-jor que nos sepa-remos**.- susurro dándose la vuelta. Ya no quería estar ahí, le dolía demasiado.

.

-**No**.- negó frunciendo el ceño. La pelirrosa volteo hacia el dándole la cara dejando ver su rostro nuevamente humedecido.

.

-**Porque… Sasuke… dame una razón**.- grito con voz dolida apretando los puños, tratando de aguantar sus lágrimas en un intento inútil pues estas bajaban continuamente por su rostro.

.

-**Dime que me amas**.- dijo llorando. Sus puños poco a poco perdieron fuerza y sus labios temblaron ligeramente liberando débiles sollozos que salían entrecortados.

.

-**Hazlo Sasuke… dímelo**.- susurro débilmente. Sabía que no lo haría… lo sabía y eso le dolía aun mas.

.

-**Yo no puedo amar**.- dijo fríamente observándola a los ojos. No mostrando ninguna clase de remordimiento o culpabilidad al decir esas palabras que podrían causarle un gran dolor… y así fue… dolió… dolió mucho.

.

-**Ya lo sabía… yo… será me-jor… que me va-ya**.- dijo dándole la espalda apresuradamente. Las lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas con más intensidad. Ella lo sabia… sabia también porque él no se permitía amar… lo sabia pero escucharlo de sus propios labios era aun más doloroso.

.

.

Se acerco a la maleta. Quería salir rápidamente de ahí, pero antes de siquiera llegar a tocarla sintió como la halaban del brazo. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando los labios del moreno se movieron desesperados sobre los suyos. Sus piernas flaquearon y sintió como él la sujetaba de la cintura mientras caminaba hacia una pared. Su espalda choco bruscamente contra esta. El pelinegro la alzo metiéndose entre sus piernas. Sus manos empezaron a acariciar su cuerpo aun sobre la ropa de manera desesperada. Sus labios se movían con frenesí sobre los de ella robándole el aire. Sus mejillas mantenían un leve contacto con las de ella humedeciéndose con las lagrimas que ella derramaba, pero a él eso no le importo, incluso la apretó con mas fuerza contra su cuerpo.

.

.

Correspondió el beso por un momento dejándose llevar por lo que sentía… pero como dijo antes solo un momento… porque ese beso era mas como una _**despedida**_… ella no se retractaría. Su llanto se hizo más intenso cuando sintió como él la apegaba aun mas a su cuerpo ¿es que no se daba cuenta que la lastimaba?. Puso sus manos en el amplio pecho del moreno y lo alejo con toda su fuerza.

.

.

.

**PLAF**

.

.

.

El rostro del moreno estaba ladeado con su mejilla derecha roja mientras la ojijade le miraba con la mirada nublada y la mano izquierda alzada, con un leve temblor en esta.

.

**-No hagas esto Sasuke… me lastimas**.- dijo fuertemente. Se dio la vuelta, se acerco corriendo a la puerta, la abrió y corrió… dolía… quería alejarse de el… la dañaba… maldita sea, lo amaba. Las lagrimas empañaban su mirada, pero no importo y siguió corriendo con todo lo que sus pies le daban.

.

.

Cuando por fin reacciono la siguió rápidamente _**algo**_ dentro de el le decía que no podía dejarla ir y aun peor así. Se acerco corriendo hacia la puerta y la busco de manera apresurada con la mirada, encontrándola cruzando la calle sin mirar a los lados. Su cuerpo no respondió. Su corazón se acelero de manera desmesurada y un nudo se formo en su estomago. Un carro a alta velocidad se acercaba. Trato de moverse, intento gritar, pero no pudo y solo fue un simple espectador de cómo el auto levantaba el delicado cuerpo de la pelirrosa y como este rodaba sobre el hasta terminar en el suelo. Su respiración se volvió dificultosa. Un desagradable escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal y su corazón se detuvo por un momento siendo oprimido de manera _**dolorosa**_.

.

.

.

**SAKURA**

.

.

.

Corrió hacia ella rápidamente y se hinco quedando frente al cuerpo tirado boca abajo. Sus manos temblaron al acercarse a ella y con la mayor delicadeza posible le dio la vuelta mirándola. Su respiración se volvió aun más pesada al ver la sangre manchar su cabello rosa y luego recorrer su frente... mucha sangre… _**demasiada**_.

.

-**Sakura… Sakura**.- llamo desesperado tratando de despertarla. Su cuerpo tembló y una horrible presión se formo en su pecho al no verlo siquiera moverse. Esto no podía estar pasando de nuevo… no otra vez… por favor… no ella.

.

-**Sakura… amor… Sakura**.- dijo moviéndola levemente.. No despertaba… dios… ¿por qué no despertaba?…. La apego a su pecho y paso su brazo libre bajo sus piernas cargándola. Se levanto con dificultad. Debía hacer algo. No podía perderla.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**E**ntro al hospital mirando a todos lados. Necesitaba ayuda… urgente. Distinguió una cabellera rubia en lo que se suponía era la recepción y se acerco a ella rápidamente.

.

**-Ino… ayúdala**.- ordeno desesperadamente. La rubia antes concentrada en unos papeles dio media vuelta al oír aquella voz familiar, pero quedo petrificada al ver a la pelirrosa en brazos de sasuke y aun mas al ver su estado.

.

-**¿Qué paso?**- pregunto asustada acercándose a ella. Le tomo el puso alarmándose de lo débil que este era.

.

-**Ayúdala**.- dijo fuertemente haciendo que la ojiazul se sobresaltara debido a su brusquedad.

.

-**Una camilla**.- grito la mujer e inmediatamente esta llego llevada por unas enfermeras y residentes. Sasuke la acostó en esta con delicadeza y se alejo. Observo como trataban de parar la hemorragia en su cabeza y la conectaban a un aparato.

.

-**Está entrando en paro cardiaco… llévenla a sala de emergencias**.- dijo la rubia. Su corazón dio un vuelco y solo fue consciente del _**maldito**_ sonido que hacia el aparato al que la pelirrosa estaba conectada. Ese maldito sonido que indicaba que su corazón había dejado de latir. Observo paralizado como se la llevaban en la camilla hasta perderse al doblar en un pasillo.

.

.

Sus pies retrocedieron al sentir como su peso se hacía mayor. Su espalda choco contra una pared y se fue deslizando por esta hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Llevo una mano hacia su cabeza halando de sus cabellos repitiéndose una y otra vez que ella estaba bien… deseando que todo eso fuera un mal sueño… el no _**podía**_ perderla… _**no a ella**_… Dios no podía quitársela.

.

-**No me dejes**.- susurro consternado tapando con sus manos su rostro, Sakura no podía dejarlo. Ella lo amaba y le había prometido nunca dejarlo… siempre estar a su lado… y así seria… _**ella no lo dejaría.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	5. Sin querer

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Advertencia del capítul**__o: (Lenguaje obsceno.)_

_._

_**Diclaimer**__: Naruto y sus personajes __**NO**__ me pertenecen_

_._

_**Nota**__: Esta historia es completa y absolutamente __**MIA**__, y no es permitido tomarla sin mi autorización_

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_***Sin darme cuenta***_

_._

* * *

_._

_***Capitulo 5***_

_**.**_

* * *

_"**Sin querer"**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A**lboroto sus cabellos negros con una mano en signo de desesperación e inquietud profunda, dirigió su mirada hacia el pasillo por el cual se habían llevado a _**su**_ mujer hacia una hora… cada _segundo_ que pasaba se sentía _más_ exasperado… no sabía qué hacer y el solo hecho de pensar que ella… ella muriera hacia que la _presión_ en su pecho se hiciera insoportable, negó con la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos… Sakura estaba bien… debía estarlo, restregó sus manos entre sí … debía confiar, ella era fuerte y no dejaría a Daisuke solo… no lo dejaría a _él_.

.

**-Sasuke**.- levanto la mirada del suelo fijándola al frente, observo al rubio quedadamente tratando de salir de ese estado aislado y completamente abstracto a sus pensamiento en el que se encontraba, se levanto de la silla y se acerco a él a un paso lento.

.

-**Sasuke… y Sakura... Sasuke ¿cómo está Sakura?**.- dijo desesperado el rubio, no mostro nada, ningún gesto… nada… simplemente se le quedo viendo fijamente… Sakura, apretó los puños como único indicio de lo que sentía… frustración, desesperación, angustia y _**muchas**_ otras emociones y sensaciones lo agobiaban, el no sabia como ella estaba y eso lo hacía sentirse inservible e inútil.

.

-**Sasuke ella esta… no… Sakura no está muerta ¿cierto?**-pregunto mientras sus orbes azules se nublaban, negó consecutivamente con la cabeza tratando de auto convencerse a sí mismo y luego miro impaciente al moreno esperando una respuesta… _**algo**_.

.

-**No digas estupideces**.- gruño molesto mientras apretujaba mas los puños haciendo que sus huesos tronaran y sus nudillos se volvieran blancos por la presión planteada, el solo pensarlo le formaba un presión en el pecho…no, Sakura estaba bien.

.

-**Entonces ¿Dónde está?... dímelo… no te quedes callado como si no te importara**.- dijo enojado mirándolo fijamente mientras su ceño se fruncía con intensidad, como podía estar tan apacible y sereno cuando Sakura estaba quien sabe dónde, tal vez luchando por su vida… como podía estar _**tan**_… tranquilo como si no le importara.

.

**-Cállate**.- dijo fuertemente observándolo con furor, apretó mas los puños ignorando el dolor en sus huesos o el hecho de que su piel se volvía mas blanca hasta un punto traslucida dejando ver sus venas debido a la fuerza ejercida, pero es que el solo escuchar la tremenda estupidez que decía el rubio era un motivo justificante para que no sintiera esos insignificantes detalles ya que estos eran opacados de forma olímpica por la furia que en ese momento recorría sus venas, tenía suficiente con estar martillándose el pensamiento a sí mismo por el estado en que se encontraría su mujer como para que viniera ese usuratonkachi a calentarle la cabeza, en ese momento no tenía… ni quería tener la paciencia para aguantarlo.

.

-**No… a ti Sakura no te importa… nunca te importo**.- declaro enfurruñado acercándose a él, lo empujo con fuerza haciéndolo caer al suelo… maldita sea sentía el cuerpo caliente debido a la cólera que en ese momento lo dominaba cegando toda razón en el, pero… dios… era su amiga… su hermanita… ¿Cómo se supone que debía reaccionar?... de lo único que en ese momento era consciente era que… nunca debió haber permitido que Sakura se casara con Sasuke… aun con Daisuke en medio nunca debía haberlo dejado pasar, el solo la hacía sufrir, el moreno se levanto del suelo rápidamente.

.

-**Que te calles… tú no sabes nada**.- grito enfurecido acercándose a él, su puño impacto con la mejilla derecha de su "_**mejor amigo**_" haciendo que este caerá… lo miro fríamente desde arriba con la barbilla levantada, tal vez de manera altiva… maldito Naruto solo había llegado para joderle la vida y decir idioteces.

.

-**¿Qué pasa contigo?... como puedes estar tan tranquilo cuando es probable que ella… ella muera**.- dijo con rabia sobando su mejilla lastimada y mirando con odio a Sasuke… por su culpa… por su maldita culpa… Sakura estaba en un hospital… por su maldita culpa ella podía estar muy malherida, se levanto del piso apoyándose en una mano sin dejar de observarle y se irguió en su lugar.

.

-**No lo vuelvas a decir**.- ordeno en un tono acido y frio mientras le señalaba con el dedo como una explícita advertencia… Sakura estaba bien… ella tenía que estar bien.

.

-**Decir que… ahhh… decir que… la verdad**.- lo reto con odio… odio… en ese momento era lo único que podía sentir hacia el…un profundo e intenso _**odio**_ extendido en plenitud por su cuerpo haciéndolo hervir en una irremediable ira… por la indiferencia que tenia por su amiga, por la manera tan insensible en la que hablaba… como dándole a entender que no le importaba, sintió un fuerte golpe en la mejilla que _**no**_ esperaba y que por consecuente lo hizo caer al suelo, Sasuke le miraba con ira exaltada… sabia que debía tranquilizarse, lo sabía, ese era un hospital y lo principal en ese momento era saber el estado de su mujer, pero no podía y mucho menos al oír las mierdas que le decía Naruto.

.

-**Estúpido… maldito egoísta… tú no sientes nada por ella y aun así la amarras a ti haciéndola sufrir**.- dijo con desprecio limpiando bruscamente el rastro de sangre en su boca con el dorso de su mano, en ese momento muy poco le importaba su alrededor o llamar la atención… lo _**único**_ que quería era desquitar de algún manera la ira que sentía por Sasuke… desquitar la bronca que sentía consigo mismo por haber permitido que Sakura sufriera por ese malnacido que en ese momento se encontraba frente a él… por no haber movido ningún dedo ni haber tenido la intención de hacerlo cuando Sakura derramaba lagrimas por él, creyó estúpidamente que Sasuke reaccionaria pero no fue así y solo Dios sabia que sentía en ese momento… era asfixiante saber que su amigo… que su hermano fuera tan desalmado… le _**dolía**_.

.

.

Tal vez de alguna manera todo hubiera sido diferente, si cuando Sakura lo llamo y le pedio unos días de estancia en su casa para Daisuke el hubiera reaccionado, si le hubiera insistido al preguntarle que le sucedía cuando noto ese tono opaco y triste en su voz encubierto con ese alegría fingida que no era más que una farsa de la cual el pudo ver atreves, si él lo hubiera hecho con mas fervor… tal vez… solo tal vez eso no hubiera pasado… carajo, él lo sintió… presintió que algo sucedería y cuando se propuso a descubrir que era… fue tarde… muy tarde… todo porque quiso convencerse que no era su problema, que Sasuke sabría solucionar eso, mierda, ¿solucionar qué?, el problema que el mismo había causado, ¿Por qué? claro, si ,él era el idiota que confiaba en su amigo, que se creaba la estúpida ilusión de que Sasuke sabría apreciar lo que tenia, de que Sasuke llegaría a sentir tan siquiera algo… algo cálido en su pecho por esas personas con las que compartía algo mas que una promesa sellada con un anillo y ese liquido escarlata que recorre las venas, no, pero Sasuke no lo sentía, nunca lo sintió… no quiso sentirlo, el solo… el… el simplemente no sentía nada… maldito… mil veces maldito… era culpa de ese malnacido que ella estuviera ahí, por no amarla, por no quererla, por ni siquiera intentar hacerlo, pero también era culpa suya, por no protegerla como una vez se lo prometió, por confiar ciegamente en que Sasuke lo haría como se lo juro ese día cuando él la escolto al altar y se la entrego, aquella promesa que le hizo ahora solo eran palabras vacías… sus dientes rechinaron y sin pensarlo se acerco al pelinegro y lo empujo con tanta fuerza que hizo que este caerá brutalmente contra unas sillas, Sasuke se levanto restándole importancia al dolor punzante en sus costillas al impactar directamente con unos tubos… estaba furioso… verdaderamente furioso.

.

-**Tú no sabes nada… tú no sabes lo que pienso o lo que… siento**.- clamo acercándose a él, le dio un puñetazo en el centro del estomago sacándole el aire y lo aventó fuertemente haciéndolo chocar contra una pared, el ojiazul empezó a respirar a grandes bocadas mientras se reincorporaba, lo miro directamente avivando el odio que sentía, frunció el ceño y se acerco a él rápidamente aun con la presión en su pecho por la falta de aire, su puño impacto con la mejilla del pelinegro sin que este lo previera haciéndolo tambalear.

.

-**Tú no sientes nada por nadie**.- dijo furioso… Sasuke no sentía nada por _**nadie**_… él lo sabía y aunque por muchos años quiso convencerse de lo contrario ahora por fin lo veía con claridad… el mismo se lo había demostrado y algo que no le perdonaría aun mas era que por su culpa ella estuviera ahí… Sakura que lo único que siempre hizo fue amarlo y tal vez ese siempre… fue su peor _**error**_.

.

**-¿Qué demonios sabes?... maldita sea… ¿qué demonios sabes?… tú no sabes nada… nada**.- grito reincorporándose limpio con el pulgar el rastro de sangre que recorría su barbilla y se acerco a él empujándolo con fuerza haciéndolo chocar violentamente contra una pared, ambas miradas chocaron, azules contra negro, el rubio se irguió a pesar del dolor palpitante en su espalda, se acerco un paso a él retándolo con la mirada.

.

-**A no… ahora Sakura puede estar muriendo dime ¿qué sientes?**- pregunto fuertemente descolocándolo, los puños del moreno poco a poco perdieron presión y su enojo lentamente disminuyó mientras su mente aun trataba de procesar la pregunta, ¿que sientes?... ¿que sentía?… ¿que sentía él?, el rubio aprovechando eso se acerca a él y con ambas manos lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo acerca a él quedando de frente… mirándose fijamente.

.

**¿Que sientes por ella?… dilo**.- dijo con rabia apretando mas el agarre en la camisa de Sasuke, esa pregunta lo confundió aun mas ¿que sentía por ella?, el ojiazul lo movió con fuerza y rabia haciéndolo salir violentamente de sus pensamientos, su ceño se frunció y aparto de manera brusca las manos del rubio.

.

-**Yo la amo… maldición… la amo**.- soltó al instante, sus ojos azabache se expandieron en totalidad demostrando después de _**muchos**_ años el estado en que se encontraba, retrocedió hasta que su espalda choco contra algo duro y frio pero a él aquello no le importo, el había… el… el sentía… el… el la amaba, llevo una mano a su cabello negro y lo alboroto con furia, el rubio se mantuvo estático tratando de asimilar las palabras del moreno… su enojo se esfumo rápidamente y dirigió su mirada a Sasuke mientras con su mano desordenaba sus cabellos tratando de salir de su estado de estupefacción.

.

-**Yo la amo y no quiero perderla**.- dijo en un susurro apenas audible, mas para sí mismo, anonado por su reciente descubrimiento… dios… el la _amaba_, eso era lo que sentía, eso era esa cálida sensación en su pecho cuando ella estaba a su lado, eso era lo que hacía que se formara ese dolor palpitante y agudo que sentía ante el pensamiento de perderla, _amor_… eso era lo que sentía por su mujer y su hijo… amor… amor, maldición… dios la amaba y justo se daba cuenta cuando ella estaba luchando por su vida, frunció el ceño con la mirada perdida en el suelo… sentía una profunda ira consigo mismo, si tan solo el hubiera dicho esas palabras a la persona correcta, si él se la hubiera dicho a Sakura, nada de eso hubiera pasado, si hubiera perdido ese estúpido _miedo_ que ahora se hacía realidad… _sufrir_… _amar_… miedo a _perderla_.

.

-**Sasuke… yo… Sakura va a estar bien… teme**.- susurro con una sonrisa apagada al darse cuenta del estado de su amigo… sabia que para él ese sentimiento era _**prohibido**_ y que al pronunciarlo era algo que le había quemado la garganta, aquel sentimiento era sincero y rogaba a Dios con todo su corazón que todo saliera bien y que no fuera tarde, se sentó en la silla con dificultad debido al dolor que ahora hacia mella en su cuerpo.

.

.

Paso alrededor de media hora en la que no supo nada, había ido a sala de emergencias y no lo dejaron entrar, pregunto por ella pero nadie le daba información desesperándolo con cada minuto que pasaba, tapo su rostro con ambas manos… la _**presión**_ en su pecho lo asfixiaba e incrementaba con el avance del tiempo, el rubio a su lado de encontraba en un silencio absoluto poco usual en el aunque internamente le agradecía.

.

.

.

.

.

Dirigió su mirada por auto reflejo al pasillo por el cual se habían llevado a Sakura y se levanto de la silla rápidamente al ver a la rubia, se acerco a ella seguido de su amigo.

.

**-¿Como esta?**- pregunto con ansiedad, la rubia no lo miraba solamente tenía la cabeza gacha, al segundo unos sollozos llegaron a sus oídos… unos sollozos emitidos por ella y un escalofrió horrible le recorrió erizando su piel, en su pecho se instalo una presión que le dificulto la respiración y le formo un nudo en la garganta… temió lo peor.

.

**-¿Como esta Sakura?**- dijo desesperado agarrando fuertemente los hombros de la mujer... desde hacía muchos años no sentía tanto miedo... no _**podía**_ perderla... no a Sakura... observo con el corazón oprimido a la rubia, esta no paraba de llorar pero lo que desesperaba era que no decía nada.

.

-**Sakura... ella... esta...está en estado de coma**.- dijo sollozando débilmente… soltó a la ojiazul y sintió un peso mayor en su cuerpo que lo obligo a recargarse en una pared, llevo una mano a su cabello halando de él levemente y sintió algo oprimir su corazón con fuerza… mucha fuerza… dolía… cerró los ojos con fuerza, dios… eso no _**podía**_ ser verdad.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**E**ntro a la habitación e inmediatamente su mirada se dirigió a la cama encontrándose con algo que le oprimió el pecho, se acerco a paso lento incluso con miedo de seguir viendo aquello que le traía _**muy**_ malos recuerdos, se situó a un lado de la cama y la observo, su cabeza estaba vendada, su brazo derecho al igual que su pierna derecha estaban enyesados, tenia algunos rasguños en sus brazos y cuello, y uno en su mejilla derecha, aparto delicadamente una hebra de cabello rosa de su rostro y se alejo de ella sentándose en un sillón que había en la habitación aun sin dejar de mirarla… todo era _**su**_ culpa… la observo fijamente maldiciéndose a si mismo ¿cómo pudo dañarla?... ¿cómo pudo hacerlo? no la merecía, ella y su hijo eran demasiado para una persona como el… cerró los ojos llevando sus manos a su rostro.. si todo hubiera ido diferente desde el inicio… si él no la hubiera conocido tal vez ella ahora estaría casada con un buen hombre que pudiera decirle todos los días que la amaba y aunque el solo imaginarla siendo de otro le provocada algo desagradable en su estomago que dolía, no pudo evitar pensarlo… pero él hubiera no _**existía**_ y lo único que en ese momento era verdad era que ella se encontraba en una cama de hospital… en estado de coma… todos los recuerdos que se empeño en olvidar volvían a su mente. Ese día… todo se redujo a ese día, ya nada volvió a ser como antes algo le fue arrebatado… su felicidad.

.

.

* * *

.

_**Flashback**_

_._

_._

_Bajo las escaleras con rapidez y se dirigió directamente a la cocina tirando en el camino la mochila en un sofá, se sentó en el gran comedor, en su puesto y luego de unos minutos una mano sobre su cabeza alboroto sus cabellos azabaches, bufo molesto y aparto bruscamente la mano de su hermano mayor._

_._

_**-Deja el fastidio Itachi**__.- dijo molesto con el ceño fruncido, el mayor se sentó a su lado con una media sonrisa en el rostro, adoraba molestar a su hermano menor era su pasatiempo favorito._

_._

_**-Yo también te quiero otouto**__.- dijo con sarcasmo aun sin dejar el tono burlón en su voz, el menor solamente lo ignoro tratando de calmar el dolor de cabeza que tenía desde que se levanto, además eso era lo mejor aunque una vez que Itachi empezaba a molestar no paraba hasta sacarlo de quicio y aunque él se resistía siempre lo lograba._

_._

_-__**Buenos días**__.- saludo una profunda voz ambos muchachos se irguieron en su silla ante la presencia de su padre por respeto_

_._

_**-Buenos días oto-san**__.- dijo el menor respetuosamente, Uchiha Fugaku simplemente le bajo la cabeza devolviéndole un silencioso saludo, al instante apareció una hermosa pelinegra con una bonita sonrisa para los tres hombres de la casa._

_._

_-__**Buenos días amor… Itachi… Sasuke**__.- dijo dulcemente haciendo que los tres Uchihas sonrieran de manera casi imperceptible._

_._

_-__**Me**__**tengo que ir… en la tarde iremos a la cena con Orochimaru así que todos estén listos**__.- dijo seriamente, Sasuke suspiro con frustración, genial… su día mejoraba… por nada del mundo deseaba ir a esa estúpida cena, los demás solamente asintieron, Mikoto se acerco a su esposo para plantearle un beso de despedida y luego este se fue._

_._

_-__**Porque esa cara otouto veras a tu novia**__.- dijo con sorna, el menor hizo una mueca de desagrado … por eso no deseaba ir, tendría que ver a la empalagosa y fácil de Karin, apretó los puños esa chica no le caía para nada bien solo era una buscona que quería meterse en su cama además su padre decía que sería una buena opción para ser su esposa… joder apenas tenía l6 años, dentro de dos meses 17 y ya estaban pensando en casarlo, frunció el ceño con molestia evidente ante la mención de esa chica y aun mas por el control que querían imponer sobre su vida… lo odiaba… carajo… llevo una mano a su cabeza ante el dolor punzante._

_._

_-__**No quieres ver a tu prometida**__.- dijo recalcando la palabra aquello lo hizo molestar aun mas, el mayor simplemente se le quedo viendo debatiéndose internamente si debía seguir, conocía perfectamente el carácter explosivo de su hermanito pero hacia mucho no tenía el placer de molestar a su hermano menor, la universidad lo atareaba, tan concentrado estaba que no noto como Sasuke apretaba los puños con fuerza ._

_._

_-__**Cállate… deja de joder**__.- dijo fuertemente, ese mañana no tenía nada de humor y gracias a su "querido" hermano su día terminaría siendo una mierda, el mayor rio levemente, guau… ese día había logrado un record, logro enojar a Sasuke en cuestión de segundos._

_._

_-__**Calma**__.- dijo tranquilamente e hizo que el menor se enfureciera aun mas… maldita sea, jodido dolor de cabeza… maldito Itachi. _

_._

_-__**Entonces deja de joderme la vida baka.-**__ dijo alzando la voz enfurruñado, el mayor repentinamente se puso serio al ver a su hermano y aun mas al ver como este se tocaba la cabeza, tal vez no fue buena idea molestarle._

_._

_-__**Otouto estas bien**__.- dijo observándolo fijamente, el menor se levanto bruscamente de la silla quería salir rápidamente de esa casa. _

_._

_-__**Solamente deja de joder**__.- dijo seriamente con el ceño fruncido, la pelinegra que entro al comedor se quedo viendo a sus hijos claramente con preocupación había oído la "plática", pero, Sasuke nunca se ponía así, se acerco a su hijo menor al notar la mueca de dolor de este, pero, Sasuke simplemente se alejo antes de que su madre llegara donde estaba, se despidió de ambos secamente y salió de la casa sin responder a los llamados de su progenitora_

_._

_._

_**Flashback end**_

.

* * *

.

.

Se quedo hasta tarde en la preparatoria, no deseaba asistir a la cena y aun menos a aguantar a esa melosa chica y a su idiota hermano quien seguramente lo fastidiaría en todo el transcurso de esta… quería entrenar, eso siempre lo distraía además pronto seria el próximo juego de basquetbol… si tan solo se hubiera ido con Sakura y Naruto esa tarde… si no se hubiera quedado a entrenar para un maldito juego al cual ni siquiera asistió ¿Por qué?

.

.

Cuando llego a su casa lo que encontró fue una nota… sus padres y su hermano mayor ya se habían ido, no le tomo importancia no era la primera vez, pero algo iba a cambiar… paso la noche y la mañana siguiente… no supo nada de ellos… no asistió al colegio era sábado… en la tarde llegaron unos policías debía identificar dos cuerpos y a una persona gravemente herida en el hospital.

.

.

* * *

.

_**Flashback**_

_._

_._

_Entro a la habitación con temor, sus manos temblaban y algunas gotas de sudor recorrían su frente, la presión en su pecho se incremento considerablemente al ver aquella escena frente a él, se acerco rápidamente a la cama en la que estaba su hermano con notables heridas y grandes cantidades de sangre traspasando las vendas que cubrían las más profundas._

_._

_-__**Itachi**__.- dijo con vos temblorosa, el susodicho ladeo la cabeza con dificultad y lo observo fijamente con la mirada opacada._

_._

_**-Sasuke**__.- susurro a duras penas, un nudo de formo en la garganta del menor y las lagrimas que trato de retener desde el inicio descendieron lentamente de sus ojos ónix._

_._

_-__**Shhh… no hables**__.- dijo suavemente tratando de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa de lado pero incluso el gesto dolió, Itachi lo observo y sonrió haciendo que más lágrimas bajaran por sus mejillas._

_._

_-__**Sabes… moriré**__.- susurro tranquilamente._

_._

_-__**No lo digas**__.- ordeno el menor mientras su ceño se fruncía._

_._

_-__**No lo hagas di-ficil**__.- pidió suplicante, Sasuke negó consecutivamente ya había perdido a sus padres pero rogaba a Dios que no le quitara a su hermano._

_._

_-__**No Itachi… no pue-des dejar-me**__.- trato de sonar firme como una advertencia pero su voz se quebraba._

_._

_-__**Sasuke**__.- rogo pero el menor negó nuevamente con la cabeza._

_._

_-__**Por favor… hermano no me dejes**__.- suplico agarrando la mano del mayor mientras más lagrimas descendían por sus mejillas, el mayor sonrió débilmente_

_._

_-__**Sasuke… no lo ha-gas di…difícil… por favor… duele Sasuke… todo me duele… por favor**__.- pidió, el menor siguió negando con la cabeza mientras centraba su mirada nublada sobre sus manos juntas, Itachi empezó a toser fuertemente haciendo que de su boca saliera sangre y Sasuke le observo con dolor_

_._

_-__**Perdóname… perdón Itachi… perdóname hermano… por todo… lo siento.-**__ dijo rápidamente mirándolo a los ojos, en ambas miradas se podía notar ese atisbo de dolor y resignación._

_._

_-__**No hay porque**__.- respondió con sorna y ambos sonrieron con tristeza, el mayor simplemente levanto su mano libre y con el dedo índice y medio juntos golpeo suavemente la frente de su hermano haciendo que mas lagrimas brotaran de los ojos de este._

_._

_-__**Te quiero otouto**__.- dijo en un susurro mientras bajaba lentamente su mano, algunas lagrimas bajaron de sus ojos irremediablemente, aunque quiso darle esa fuerza a su hermano… aunque quiso que no lo viera llorar no lo pudo evitar y las gotas cristalinas bajaron de sus ojos, poco a poco el dolor agonizante y desgarrador en su cuerpo se fue apaciguando y sus orbes empezaron a cerrarse inconscientemente._

_._

_-__**Yo tam-bién te qui-ero**__.- dijo con voz quebrada, una sonrisa se formo en los labios del mayor al oírlo y sus manos fue perdiendo la poca fuerza ejercida en la mano de Sasuke este al contrario la apretó con más fuerza mientras las lagrimas bajaban con más intensidad, observo como los ojos de su hermano se cerraban en su totalidad… sintió como su mano quedaba inerte entre la suya… y el pitido de la maquina le confirmo lo que sospesaba._

_._

_._

_**ITACHI**_

_._

_._

_**Flashback end **_

_._

* * *

.

.

Toda su vida se vino abajo como una pirámide de naipes con un simple soplón, nunca supo con exactitud que había provocado que el auto perdiera el control, pero, aquellos no importo porque nada los traería de vuelta, ellos habían muerto.

.

.

Sakura y Naruto siempre estuvieron ahí apoyándolo, brindándole su compañía, ellos ya habían pasado por una historia similar pero nunca se compararía con el hecho de perder algo que tuviste toda tu vida, nada volvería hacer igual, el dolor que sentía era desgarrador… su actitud cambio, se hizo frio, insensible y vacio; se reclamaba sí mismo si tan siquiera hubiera llegado temprano tal vez no hubiera evitado sus muertes pero tan siquiera… se hubiera ahorrado ese maldito dolor que lo hundía poco a poco y fue cuando se prometió algo… el no amaría… no cometería ese error para luego no sufrir por la pérdida de una persona… nunca más, pero todo… absolutamente todo cambio desde ese día.

.

.

Esa noche la hizo suya… kami… jamás había sentido algo igual, fue la calidez que ella desprendía la que se extendió por todo su cuerpo llenándolo de una sensación agradable y una paz infinita… pero no por eso se permito sentir algo mas que deseo… luego vino Daisuke y los principios morales que le habían enseñado su padre y su hermano mayor le obligaron a pedirle matrimonio pero mas allá de eso había otra razón, que no admitiría incluso ante el mismo… quería que ella fuera suya… no deseaba que otro hombre la tocara porque ella desde aquella noche le pertenecía.

.

.

Pasaron los años y todo en el cambio, ya no se sentía el mismo de antes… su atención estaba centrada solamente en esas dos personas… su mujer y su hijo, aquello se estaba convirtiendo en algo más que obligación y debía pararlo de alguna manera y que mejor que alejarse, no les tomo importancia hundiéndose en lo que se convirtió en su mayor prioridad… la empresa que una vez perteneció a su padre y que iba a pasar a ser de su hermano pero tampoco funciono… eso no impidió que por las noches cuando su hijo estuviera durmiendo velara su sueño sin que nadie lo supiera y cuando le hacía el amor a Sakura esa calidez que ella enmendaba se extendiera por su cuerpo y necesitara de algo que no estaba dispuesto a dar.

.

.

.

.

Tomo otra decisión , empezó a salir con otras mujeres hermosas, voluptuosas y elegantes pero ninguna le hacía sentir lo que ella le provocaba… ninguna le hacía desearla mas allá de una simple noche e incluso ni a eso llegaba porque él a quien quería era a Sakura… a quien deseaba más que a cualquier otra era a ella… pero se negó a aceptarlo se mostro mas frio y distante… se alejo de su propio hijo no mostro ningún clase de afecto por él, lo que sentía por su mujer se redujo a deseo… solo sexo y nada mas.. pero que equivocado estaba… porque ver como su hijo prefería a Naruto sobre él le dolió… porque ver a Sakura con aquel tipo le enfureció… ella era suya y se lo dejo bien en claro, le hizo el amor hasta que se canso, procuro grabarse en su piel con cada beso y caricia, la hizo gritar nombre y la volvió loca de placer… un placer que solo él podía darle, luego la llevo a la habitación de ambos y la acostó en la cama con una delicadeza impropia en el, se quedo observándola por mucho tiempo… demasiado, sin pensar en nada más que en lo hermosa que era y en que esa mujer que yacía en esa cama era suya en todos los sentidos y otras vez esa sensación agradable y cálida se formo en su pecho y cuando se dio de ello prefirió irse, debía pensar… las cosas poco a poco se le estaban saliendo de las manos… luego de dos horas regreso dispuesto a retomar su actitud anterior para encontrar algo que en realidad no esperaba… divorcio… por alguna razón esa palabra le desagrado a tal punto de odiarla.

.

.

.

.

Amor… cuando ella le confesó sus sentimientos no supo que pensar o sentir estaba confundido, pero… maldición, si le hubiera dicho que la amaba o si no hubiera tratado de detenerla como el maldito egoísta que era… ella no estaría ahí… ella no estaría en esa cama… nada habría atentado contra su vida… ¿de qué sirvió alejarse?... ¿de qué sirvió verse renuente a cualquier tipo de sentimiento afectivo?... si ella se metió en su corazón desde un principio... ahora lo veía, todo fue desde el inicio y entonces ¿de qué sirvió? si es por eso mismo que ella se encontraba ahí… exacto… de nada sirvió.

Se acerco a la cama y se puso de cuclillas frente a esta, entre su mano agarro delicadamente la mano de ella acariciándola con suavidad… de nada sirvió porque sufría… su corazón dolía ante el pensamiento de perderla… beso su mano y la observo fijamente… la amaba… realmente la amaba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	6. Consecuencias

.

* * *

.

.

_**Advertencia del capítul**__o: (Lenguaje obsceno.)_

_._

_**Diclaimer**__: Naruto y sus personajes __**NO**__ me pertenecen_

_._

_**Nota**__: Esta historia es completa y absolutamente __**MIA**__, y no es permitido tomarla sin mi autorización_

.

.

* * *

_**.**_

_***Sin darme cuenta***_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_***Capitulo 6***_

_**.**_

* * *

_**"Consecuencias"**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**B**ajo del auto cerrando la puerta tras sí mientras dirigía su mirada a los portones del edificio, ambos cerrados. Guio sus orbes oscuros al reloj en su muñeca y suspiro de manera casi imperceptible. Apoyo su espalda en el vehículo y se cruzó de brazos dando un aire totalmente despreocupado, después de todo tal parecía que debía esperar.

.

.

.

Ignoro las miradas de las féminas que pasaban por ahí y se irguió al oír el característico timbre de salida. Los portones de la escuela se abrieron y varios niños salieron corriendo de ahí. Distinguió entre los pequeños una peculiar cabellera negra con destellos azules. Ambas miradas oscuras chocaron y una agradable calidez se formó en su pecho al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de su hijo. El pequeño corrió hacia él y Sasuke se agacho a su altura recibiendo el intento de abrazo que hacia los pequeño bracitos entorno a su cintura. Apoyo su barbilla en la cabeza del infante y paso un brazo por su espalda acercándolo un poco más a él. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en la comisura de sus labios. El pequeño peli azabache poco a poco se alejó de él y lo miro.

.

-**Oto-san**.- dijo mientras la sonrisa que adornada su rostro se ensanchaba. Se acercó a él y lo abrazo nuevamente hundiendo su carita en el pecho de su padre, acto que tomo totalmente desprevenido a Sasuke.

.

.

Estaba feliz de ver a su papá ahí, esperándolo como todos esos últimos días. Lo abrazo con más fuerza… ahora su oto-san lo quería, era pequeño pero su daba cuenta de muchas cosas. Su papá antes nunca le dejaba darle un abrazo o cuando él le enseñaba sus trabajos de la escuela, él nunca les tomaba importancia, no importaba cuanto se esforzara en hacerlos lindos para que su oto-san se sintiera orgulloso de él, aquello no sucedía, pero ahora… ahora se sentía muy feliz porque su papá por fin parecía quererlo. Se alejó de él y le sonrió hasta recordar algo que le entristeció, su sonrisa poco a poco se desvaneció y miro a su padre fijamente.

.

-**Oto-san… puedo ver a oka-san**.- pidió con ilusión. Hace mucho tiempo que no veía a su mamá, al principio era extraño pero ahora le hacía mucha falta. La expresión del moreno cambio, sus músculos se tensaron, la respiración por un momento le peso y su mirada se mantuvo fija en su hijo.

.

**-¿Quieres verla?- **preguntó quedadamente. El pequeño simplemente emitió un "si". Desvío la mirada hacia un lado observando a un punto indefinido. Suspiro… Sakura. Exhalo silenciosamente y devolvió sus orbes negros los de su hijo.

.

-**Yo… tío Naruto dice que oka-san no puede venir porque está dormida pero… eso fue hace tiempo… dijo que oka-san estaba en el hospital… oto-san porque oka-san no despierta y viene a verme… yo quiero verla**.- susurro con tristeza.

.

.

El morocho desvío la mirada y frunció levemente el ceño…. Maldito Naruto fue lo primero que pensó… pero todo cambió al oír sus últimas palabras "yo quiero verla". Cerró los ojos y sintió una presión en su pecho, al comprender la necesidad que sentía su hijo por que Sakura estuviera con él. Alboroto sus cabellos ante el problema que se le presentaba y nuevamente esa maldita culpa cayó en sus hombros.

.

-**¿Quieres verla?- **pregunto nuevamente y el pequeño asintió. Se reincorporo sin quitar la mirada de su hijo. Agarro la mano del pequeño y se acercó con él al auto. Abrió la puerta del asiento trasero y metió al niño en él. Abrocho el cinturón de seguridad y cerró la puerta. Rodeo el auto y entro en este, arrancándolo rápidamente.

.

.

Era consciente de que eso sucedería… maldita sea. Sabía que su hijo se daría cuenta que Sakura no estaba y empezaría a preguntar. No culpaba a Naruto estaba seguro que el mismo no podría haberle mentirle, pero, demonios, ¿que se supone que debía hacer ahora? Chasqueo la lengua y alboroto sus cabellos mientras paraba el auto frente a un semáforo en rojo. Ya no podía seguirle mintiendo… por lo menos lo llevaría a ver a Sakura. Arranco el carro cuando el semáforo cambio.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**E**ntro al hospital agarrando firmemente la mano de su hijo. Camino directamente a la habitación que cada día visitaba. Pasó puerta tras puerta, cada una con un número asignado. Paro frente a la habitación 215. Suspiro y dirigió la mirada al pequeño. Se agacho a su altura y el infante se paró frente a él.

.

-**Sakura está ahí adentro… ella está dormida y no puede despertar… solo estaremos un momento.**- dijo seriamente haciéndolo asentir. Se reincorporó y dirigió su mirada a la puerta. Suspiro nuevamente y agarro la mano de su hijo mientras dirigía su otra mano a la perilla de la puerta. Giro esta y entro a la habitación.

.

.

Su mirada inevitablemente se dirigió a ella… Dios… daría todo porque despertara de ese maldito coma en el que ha estado hace 3 meses. Agarro a su hijo en brazos y lo cargo a la altura de su cintura. Se acercó a la cama y lo sentó en la orilla de esta, al lado de Sakura, luego se alejo lentamente sin dejar de ver aquella efigie. La pequeña mano del infante se posiciono sobre la de la pelirrosa para acariciarla suavemente.

.

-**Oka-san… yo… oto-san fue a la escuela por mi… el me llevo aquí a verte… oka-san… tu despertaras ¿cierto?-** dijo con tristeza

.

.

Desvió la mirada a un punto indefinido. Se cruzó de brazos como una auto protección de a si mismo ante aquella sensación de desolación y esa amarga culpa que lo atormentaban. Era horrible ver a Sakura postrada en una cama, en un estado del que no se sabía si despertaría y ver la necesidad y la ilusión en los ojos de su hijo… algo que él mismo le había arrebatado. Era simplemente terrible. Se sentía la peor basura del mundo con el solo hecho de recordar el daño que les había hecho a su hijo y a su mujer. Aquello hacia que la culpa que cada día sentía se hiciera aún más presente… realmente no los merecía, ellos era demasiado para alguien como él.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**E**staciono el auto frente una hermosa casa. Bajo de él, lo rodeo y abrió la puerta del asiento trasero. Desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad con cuidado de no despertar a su hijo y luego lo cargo en brazos y lo saco. Se acercó a la casa y paro frente a la entrada de la misma. Observo fijamente a su hijo y sonrió. Acerco su rostro al de él y pego su mejilla contra la del pequeño por un momento para luego alejarse y volver a su expresión seria. Toco el timbre y después de breves segundos la puerta se abrió.

.

-**Hey… teme ¿cómo estás? Y dond…**

.

-**Shhh… calla dobe**.- susurro con el ceño fruncido ante el escándalo de su amigo. El rubio al percatarse del pequeño plácidamente dormido en los brazos de su padre, guardo silencio mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. Sasuke le entrego al infante en brazos sin apartar la mirada del rostro de su hijo.

.

-**Cuídalo**.- susurro casi inaudible mientras se daba media vuelta

.

-**Sabes que lo hare**.- dijo suavemente con una sonrisa mirando la espalda de su amigo. Aunque no veía su rostro una parte de él le decía que Sasuke sonreía. Una pequeña risita escapo de su boca mientras entraba a la casa rápidamente. Después de todo para bien o para mal el accidente de Sakura había hecho que Sasuke por fin apreciara lo que tenía.

.

.

El moreno negó con la cabeza y sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Se acercó a su auto sin dar una mirada a otras. Sabía que Daisuke estaba en buenas manos. Cerró la puerta trasera que estaba aún abierta y dio la vuelta al auto. Levantó su mirada al cielo y suspiro para luego entrar al vehículo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entro a la habitación cerrando la puerta suavemente. Se acercó a la cama sin apartar su mirada de ella. Se quedó observándola un largo rato y luego de unos minutos salió del trance. Agarro la silla al lado de la cama y se sentó en esta.

.

.

Todos los días la visitaba… preferiblemente en las noches. En las mañanas pasaba en la empresa. Trataba de distraerse. Olvidar por un momento todo, aunque aquello le resultaba imposible. Había dejado a Kakashi, su mano derecha, a cargo de la empresa cuando no estaba, confiaba en él como lo había hecho su padre. En las tardes trataba de pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Daisuke y en las noches no podía evitar dirigirse al hospital. Era una necesidad el simple hecho de observarla. No podía reprimir esa maldita culpa que le agobiaba. El solo quería que ella despertara, solo deseaba verla sonreír una vez más, solo eso.

.

.

No podía volver a su casa, solo lo hacía cuando era explícitamente necesario y es que ya no era lo mismo, algo faltaba… faltaba ella, desde su accidente nada era igual. Los días pasaron, dando paso a las semanas y estas se convirtieron en meses. Tres malditos meses. Agarro la pequeña mano de ella entre la suya y beso el dorso de esta, luego se levanto de la silla solo lo necesario para inclinarse y pegar sus labios con los de ella por un momento. Se alejo poco a poco de su rostro.

.

-**Despierta**.- susurro como todos los días. Se sentó nuevamente y la observo. Poco a poco sus parpados empezaron a pesar. Se cruzó de brazos sobre la cama y recargo su cabeza en estos dejándose vencer por el cansancio… y aun en este nunca soltó su mano.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Frunció el ceño levemente ante el fuerte dolor de cabeza. Trato de abrir los ojos pero sus parpados pesaban demasiado. Se forzó a si misma a abrirlos y estos lentamente cedieron. La luz cegó levemente su mirada dificultándole esta tarea. Poco a poco se acostumbró a ella y pudo abrir sus orbes en totalidad. Observo el techo blanco del lugar y desconcertada ladeo el rostro mirando su alrededor. La habitación era completamente blanca.

.

.

Frunció el ceño aturdida… ¿dónde estaba? Trato de apoyarse en sus codos pero algo se lo impidió. Observo por primera vez la cabellera negra y su respiración se alteró. Trato de apoyarse en el codo izquierdo pues no podía mover su otro brazo ya que su mano era bien sujeta por algo. Se reincorporo con dificultad y dirigió su mirada a la persona a su lado, sorprendiéndose… era él… era Sasuke. No supo en ese momento como sentirse pero… Dios, no pudo evitar que en su pecho se instalara una sensación agradable.

.

-**Sasuke**.- quiso llamarlo pero su voz salió como un suave murmullo pues su garganta estaba seca. Empezó a moverlo lentamente y su corazón se aceleró al verlo levantarse al parecer aun no consciente de que estaba despierta. Cuando sus miradas chocaron se sintió extraña por la forma en que el la miraba, algo había cambiado en los orbes ónix.

.

.

Sasuke la observo con incredulidad, su corazón empezó a latir alocado y solo Kami sabia como se sentía… era una alegría que imagino no volver a sentir

.

-**Sakura**.- susurro aun desorientado sin poder creer que ella estuviera ahí… despierta. Se inclino hacia ella y tomo su rostro entre sus manos observándola fijamente a los ojos. Paso su mano derecha por su cuello sintiendo como su piel se erizaba bajo su tacto y siguió hasta su espalda. Bajo por esta lentamente y la acerco a su cuerpo rodeándolo con su brazo libre… sintiéndola… quería sentir que aquello era real.

.

-**No lo vuelvas hacer**.- dijo abrazándola fuertemente. Queriendo sentirla aún más. Se alejó de ella y la tomo del rostro observando sus orbes jade mientras con sus pulgares acariciaba suavemente sus mejillas.

.

-**No lo vuelvas a hacer Sakura**.- pidió con una sonrisa. La pelirrosa lo observo aturdida. Su corazón golpeaba fuertemente su pecho amenazando a salir y aun sentía la leve punzada en su cabeza, pero, lo que la tenía en estado de estupor era la actitud de Sasuke y aun mas su sonrisa. Desde hacía mucho no le veía sonreír… desde hacía mucho.

.

.

El moreno sonrió. Se acercó a ella y sus labios atraparon desesperadamente los labios aun pálidos de su mujer. Estrujo su labio inferior entre los suyos e hizo lo mismo con el superior, con la misma intensidad. Necesitaba sentirla. Beso sus labios con ansias, rememorando el sabor dulce de estos. Se separó de ella cuando sus pulmones finalmente reclamaron oxígeno. La observo por un momento y la atrajo a si mismo abrazándola con fuerza… con mucha fuerza tratando de demostrarle todo lo que sentía y que no podía decir con palabras. Se alejo lentamente de ella y nuevamente se apodero de su boca, pero esta vez ella puso sus pequeñas manos en sus hombros y lo alejo con la poca fuerza que tenía.

.

.

Sus orbes jade cristalinos se posaron en los suyos, el desconcierto que demostraban estos lo confundió. La pelirrosa pestaño continuamente incrédula y dirigió sus dedos a sus labios tocándolo. Miro al moreno mientras gruesas lagrimas caían de sus orbes, su cuerpo empezó a temblar y su respiración se alteró más de lo normal… la había besado… Sasuke la había besado. El pelinegro la observo desorientado… ¿qué le pasaba?

.

**-¿Porque me besaste?… porque me besaste Sasuke… si soy… soy tu mejor amiga**.- pregunto con dolor tocando aun sus labios temblorosos, el moreno la observo y su garganta se secó al procesar sus palabras

.

.

**_Y es ahí donde supo que algo andaba mal_**

.

.

.

_Las consecuencias son inevitables_

_El vértigo es la perfección de la belleza_

_El invierno es peor que la primavera_

_Y el verano lo mejor e incuestionable_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	7. Caos y sufrimiento

.

* * *

.

_._

_**Advertencia del capítul**__o: (Lenguaje obsceno.)_

_._

_**Diclaimer**__: Naruto y sus personajes __**NO**__ me pertenecen_

_._

_**Nota**__: Esta historia es completa y absolutamente __**MIA**__, y no es permitido tomarla sin mi autorización_

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_***Sin darme cuenta***_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_***Capitulo 7***_

_**.**_

* * *

_**"Caos y sufrimiento"**_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Soy tu mejor amiga._

_._

_**Silencio**__._

_._

_Soy tu mejor amiga._

_._

_**Desconcierto**__._

_._

_Soy tu mejor amiga._

.

_**Aturdido**_. Pestañeo continuamente tratando de salir de él estado de estupor en el que se encontraba. _**Caos**_. Eso era lo que se desataba en su mente, aquel desorden de ideas que venían e iban todas a una misma dirección, lo que le impedía decir alguna palabra. _**Confusión**_. Joder aquello no se acercaba ni un poco a lo que en ese momento sentía.

.

_Soy tu mejor amiga_.

.

Esa maldita frase se repetía en su cabeza, una y otra vez, haciendo que algo dentro de él se contrajera. Se negó a sí mismo a creer que lo que había escuchado, maldita sea, no podía ser verdad. La observo fijamente centrando su mirada en sus ojos jades cristalinos, algo en su interior se oprimió. Siguió con sus orbes ónix el recorrido que hacía la lágrima que había brotado de su ojo y rodaba por su mejilla izquierda como una suave caricia, dejando un camino húmedo. Desvió la mirada hacia un lado, al comprender cuánto daño él le hacía.

.

.

Devolvió sus ojos a los de ella. La observo por última vez y se levantó lentamente de su asiento. Sakura evadió su mirada. Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos sin apartar sus orbes de la pelirrosa, evitando sucumbir al deseo enorme de acércasele, de abrazarla y besarla. Dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

.

.

Se recargo en la puerta y soltó el aire de golpe. Bajo la mirada al suelo y apretujó los puños con fuerza debido a la impotencia que sentía, ella… Sakura no recordaba más allá de la amistad que compartieron hace años. Eso significaba que tampoco recordaba a Daisuke. Apretó los dientes hasta hacerlos rechinar… por más que lo evitara, por más que pidiera perdón aquello no era suficiente. Era algún juego del destino el que le devolvía todo el dolor que Sakura sufrió. Él debía pagar todas las lágrimas que ella derramo, pero, joder, ¿porque de esa manera?, maldita sea, ¿Por qué así?

.

.

Se encamino por el pasillo solitario. Todo era silencio haciéndole más fácil y tortuosa la tarea de adentrarse a sus pensamientos… haciendo que las palabras que habían salido de los labios de Sakura tuviera la libertad suficiente para merodear por cabeza repitiéndose una y otra y otra vez como una maldita grabadora dañada.

.

-**Sasuke**.- levanto la mirada hacia la persona frente a él y observo de manera aislada los orbes celestes de la rubia.

.

_Soy tu mejor amiga_.

.

Su ceño se frunció levemente y un vacío en el centro de su estómago le hizo apretar los puños con mucha más fuerza. Carajo. Aquello no quería dejarlo en paz.

.

-**Sasuke ¿qué pasa?**- pregunto la rubia al ver la notable tensión en el cuerpo del moreno. Este la miro fijamente haciéndola estremecer. El vacío en sus orbes ónix era demasiado.

.

-**Sakura... ella despertó.-** susurro fríamente sin apartar su mirada oscura de la celeste. Los orbes de la rubia se expandieron y una sonrisa se extendió con total libertad en su rostro.

.

**-¿Despertó?... Sakura por fin despertó**.- grito. Se tapó el rostro y empezó a decir muchas cosas que el moreno no escucho. La rubia callo repentinamente y miro al pelinegro confundida.

.

-**Pero entonces tu porque est…**

.

-**No recuerda todo lo que vivimos estos últimos años**.- la interrumpió con sequedad emprendiendo camino. Pasó al lado de Ino y siguió de largo.

.

-**Pero… ¿Qué?**- pregunto tratando de asimilar las palabras de Sasuke, cuando por fin lo logro volteo buscándole con la mirada.

.

-**Sasuke**.- lo llamó pero él no se detuvo, no le dirigió una mirada, simplemente siguió su camino.

.

-**Sasuke… maldición**.- soltó al verlo doblar por un pasillo, rayos… mordió su labio inferior mientras fruncía el ceño con preocupación. Masajeo su sien tratando de pensar, joder, Sakura no recordaba… amnesia. Suspiró ruidosamente, debía hacerle algunos exámenes, pero antes estaba Sasuke, tenía m

iedo de que hiciera algo estúpido. Bufo y lanzo una maldición. Agarro su celular y marco rápidamente un número. Llevo el aparato a su oído y mordió la uña de su dedo pulgar con desesperación. Un timbrazo. Dos timbrazos. Tres timbrazos.

.

-**Joder… contesta**.- pidió fuertemente.

.

-_**Alo**_.- se oyó a través del auricular.

.

-_**Naruto… soy Ino**_.- le dijo rápidamente.

.

-_**Ino… ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Alguna buena noticia?-**_ pregunto en un tono de esperanza.

.

-**Naruto… necesito que busques a Sasuke**.- soltó mordiendo nuevamente su uña.

.

_**-¿Qué? ¿Pasa algo malo?**_

.

-**Sakura despertó**.- dijo seriamente.

.

-_**En serio… despertó… no puedo creerlo, ¿y qué? No te has comunicado con Sasuke… estoy seguro que la noticia le aleg…**_

.

-**Naruto… escúchame… Sasuke estaba con Sakura cuando ella despertó**.- le explico con un aire de desdén y tristeza hacia lo que sabía, ahora, tenía que explicar.

.

-_**Pero… ¿y entonces? no entiendo**_.- pregunto confundido.

.

-**Tal parece que Sakura no recuerda… Sasuke me lo dijo y luego se fue, se veía muy mal… búscalo**.- se apresuró a decir.

.

-_**Maldición... luego te llamo para que me expliques mejor el estado de Sakura**_.- dijo atropelladamente y la rubia oyó el sonido de algo quebrarse. Rodo los ojos y sonrió un poco, era típico de Naruto preocuparse demasiado por sus amigos.

.

-**Ahora voy a verla… esperare tu llamada**.- aviso mirando su reloj mientras emprendía camino.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**I**gnoro la lámpara en pedazos que se encontraba en el suelo ante el brusco movimiento que había hecho al levantarse de la cama. Se acercó al armario y saco una chaqueta. Se la coloco rápidamente luego agarro los zapatos y se los puso de camino a la puerta. Caminó apresuradamente por el pasillo. Bajo las escaleras de dos en dos y atravesó la sala.

.

-**Ya vuelvo**.- grito abriendo la puerta principal. Cerró y se acercó a su auto. Monto este y lo arranco.

.

.

Maldijo por lo bajo. Agarro su celular y marco el número de Sasuke. Resopló luego de breves segundos, tenía el móvil apagado.

.

-**Piensa… vamos… piensa Naruto ¿Dónde estaría Sasuke?-** se preguntó a sí mismo. Todo se reducía a su estado, dependiendo de este sabría dónde estaba Sasuke. Recapitulo, según Ino le había dicho Sasuke se encontraba muy mal y no lo dudaba, entonces… comprensiblemente querría estar solo. Sonrió. Era obvio donde estaba.

.

.

.

Salió del vehículo y observo la hermosa casa, estaba seguro de que Sasuke estaría ahí. Se acercó a la puerta y se sorprendió levemente, esta estaba abierta. Entro con sigilo evitando hacer ruido.

.

-**Sasuke**.- llamo mirando el lugar en penumbras, nadie contesto. Palmo la pared mientras forzaba su mirada para ver por donde caminaba. Busco en la pared el interruptor hasta encontrarlo. Encendió la luz.

.

**-¿Qué demonios paso aquí?-** pregunto fuertemente ante el escenario frente a sus ojos. Todo era un desastre. Busco con la mirada al causante de tal caos y lo encontró. Sentado en una silla con un vaso de lo que sin duda era alcohol.

.

-**Joder ¿qué pasa contigo?-** pregunto molesto al verlo en ese estado. Se encontraba totalmente desaliñado, con la ropa mal puesta. Sasuke no contesto, se encontraba con la mirada perdida.

.

-**Ella no lo recuerda**.- susurro levantando la mirada hacia su amigo. La expresión en el rostro de Naruto cambio, se notaba el sufrimiento de Sasuke en sus ojos.

.

**-Lo sé… pero Ino la revisara y luego… veremos qué pasa**.- dijo en un tono suave y calmado aunque era como menos se encontraba, a él también le dolía todo lo que pasaba. Sakura era su hermanita, pero, quería guardar la esperanza de que ella recordaría todo.

.

-**Es que no entiendes… ella… la bese y me aparto... no recuerda todo lo que hemos vivido en los últimos 6 años… no recuerda a Daisuke**.- dijo fuertemente, levantándose de la silla con brusquedad, esta cayó.

.

-**Sasuke… no es tu culpa**.- dijo tratando de calmarlo.

.

-**Tú no entiendes nada… todo es mi culpa**.- dijo con rabia. El rubio frunció el ceño y se acercó a él agarrándolo de la camisa.

.

-**Maldición escúchame... en este momento Sakura no recuerda muchas cosas y en vez de estar auto-compadeciéndote a ti mismo deberías de mover tu puto culo, bañarte, ponerte siquiera presentable e ir camino al hospital para ver el estado de tu mujer**.- le dijo furioso. El moreno lo miro fijamente. Se rio mentalmente de sí mismo, era patético. Aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta Naruto tenía razón, lo importante era Sakura… solo ella.

.

-**Suéltame**.- dijo zafándose de él bruscamente. Se encamino escaleras arriba. Necesitaba una ducha de agua fría, muy fría para quitarse el olor a alcohol y despejar su mente.

.

-**Apúrate**.- grito fuertemente.

.

**-Cállate dobe**.- oyó. Sonrió, se acercó a uno de los sofás patas arriba, lo acomodo y negó con la cabeza.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A**brió la puerta con el mayor cuidado posible y ahí la miro, sentada en la cama con una mirada gacha sin percatarse de su presencia. Sonrió con emoción y dio pequeños toques a la puerta. La mirada jade se posó en la suya.

.

-**Sakura**.- llamo cerrando la puerta. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó a su lado.

.

-**Ino… hola**.- saludo suavemente con una pequeña sonrisa. La rubia se la devolvió, tal parecía que ella la recordaba, ahora tenía que investigar hasta donde ella lo hacia.

.

-**Hola ¿Cómo te sientes?-** pregunto, buscando en su rostro algún indicio de malestar.

.

-**Bien… es solo que hay algo extraño**.- dijo frunciendo las cejas delicadamente.

.

**-¿El qué?-** pregunto rápidamente.

.

-**Ino… es raro pero… siento que he olvidado algo**.- dijo en un tono de tristeza y consternación. La rubia bajo la mirada por un momento.

.

**-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?-** pregunto mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Sakura mordió su labio inferior tratando de recordar.

.

-**El baile de graduación… estaba bailando con un chico no lo recuerdo bien… luego todo es borroso**.- dijo con la mirada gacha. Sus orbes empezaron arder, pero no se permitió llorar.

.

-**Es amnesia ¿cierto?-** dijo luego de un momento confundida. La rubia suspiro tal parecía que recordaba algunas cosas.

.

-**Así es… tendré que hacerte algunos exámenes**.- dijo levantándose de la cama. Agarro la silla de ruedas que estaba en un rincón y se acercó a la pelirrosa. Le tendió la mano ayudándola a levantarse de la cama y a sentarse en la silla y luego salió de la habitación con ella.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	8. Recuerdos

.

* * *

.

.

_**Advertencia del capítul**__o: (Lenguaje obsceno.)_

_._

_**Diclaimer**__: Naruto y sus personajes __**NO**__ me pertenecen_

_._

_**Nota**__: Esta historia es completa y absolutamente __**MIA**__, y no es permitido tomarla sin mi autorización_

_._

_**Recuerdos o sueños**__: (cursiva)_

_**Entre recuerdos**__ (_)_

_**Omisión del nombre **__(x-.-x-.-x)_

_._

_._

* * *

_**.**_

_***Sin darme cuenta***_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_***Capitulo 8***_

_**.**_

* * *

_**"Recuerdos"**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A**brió la puerta y se hizo a un lado dándoles paso a las otras personas tras ella. Ambos hombres entraron a la habitación y la rubia les siguió cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

.

-**Siéntense**.- dijo señalando los sillones de cuero tras ellos y así lo hicieron. Ino se acercó al único escritorio en el lugar y suspiro soltando el aire que en un principio se negó a dejar escapar, con firmeza agarro los exámenes entre sus manos y los miro por un momento, luego dio media vuelta sobre sus talones; sin decir nada se acercó a una pantalla en la pared frente a ambos hombres y coloco las radiografías en esta. Suspiro nuevamente y guio su mano a un costado de la pantalla prendiendo la luz, que ilumino ambos exámenes.

.

.

.

.

.

Movió sus dedos impaciente sobre el brazo de madera del sillón creando un pequeño sonido que irrumpía en el silencio del lugar. Gruño por lo bajo frustrado, llevaba cuatro horas esperando… cuatro malditas horas. Desde que llego irremediablemente tuvo que sentarse a esperar en una silla con Naruto a su lado, le estaban haciendo unos exámenes a Sakura… luego de un infierno de dos malditas horas la miro a lo lejos salir de la habitación en silla de ruedas con Ino. No se acercó. No quiso hacerlo. No sabía cuánto podría contenerse, así que, simplemente la siguió con la mirada hasta perderla de vista. Espero con ansiedad a que la rubia reapareciera para darle noticias, buenas o malas, pero, nuevamente la espera se alargó, otras dos malditas horas pasaron para que Ino apareciera por el pasillo y se acercara a ellos. Inmediatamente se había levantado de la silla al verle, pero, la rubia solamente le hizo una seña para que la siguiera, algo que no cuestiono y ahora, es ahí donde se encontraba en esa maldita habitación en un silencio que lo desquiciaba. Gruño nuevamente y miro a la ojiceleste.

.

-**Le hice unas radiografías a Sakura**.- dijo con simpleza volteándose hacia ellos. Les miro brevemente y luego se puso de perfil fijando su mirada en los exámenes. Con su mano señalo la radiografía del lado derecho, la golpeo levemente para que ambos centraran la atención en ella.

.

-**Tuve un paciente hace más de medio año, el sufrió un accidente automovilístico, su estado fue sumamente delicado… cuando despertó parte de sus recuerdos se habían ido, esta es una de las radiografías que le hice**.- explico con una inquietante tranquilidad para gusto del moreno.

.

-**Ahora miren las diferencias entre ambas**.- dijo seriamente. Sasuke las miro de manera intercalada observándolas meticulosamente, sin dificultad encontró algo que pensó no debía estar en el examen del paciente de Ino.

.

-**Esta mancha**.- dijo señalando con el dedo índice en el examen de su ex-paciente, un punto blanco que contrastaba con el color oscuro de la lámina-. **Es una contusión interna en el hemisferio derecho, fue lo que ocasiono la pérdida de memoria**.- explico.

.

-**Ahora… miren la radiografía de Sakura, como es obvio y totalmente visible, no tiene ningún daño y su cerebro funciona perfectamente**.- expreso mirando fijamente el examen.

.

-**Eso me pareció extraño, pues, como ustedes llegue a creer que su amnesia se debía al accidente, pero, no fue así.-** dijo seriamente cruzándose de brazos. Ambos hombres se mantuvieron en silencio esperando a que continuara.

.

-**Lo que Sakura tiene es psicológico**.- declaro lanzando un suspiro al final.

.

-**Ino explícate… ¿Qué es?-** pidió el rubio en un tono grave.

.

-**Sakura tiene amnesia, si… a esta se le llama amnesia disociativa… la característica principal de este trastorno es la pérdida de memoria en general para hechos reciente… importantes, la amnesia disociativa se centra habitualmente alrededor de acontecimientos traumáticos, una parte del cerebro se reprime a recordar.**- el moreno bajo la mirada… no había necesidad de más palabras, él había entendido a la perfección lo que aquello significado.

_._

_Es tu culpa._

_._

_Es tu culpa._

.

_Es tu culpa_.- repitió una voz en su cabeza. Gruño por lo bajo y negó levemente despajando su mente en un intento por escuchar a la rubia.

.

-**En pocas palabras, Sakura recuerda su infancia, su adolescencia e incluso su graduación, sus amigos… ella lo recuerda todo… a excepción de lo que vivió contigo Sasuke, eso incluye a Daisuke… Sasuke… Sakura no quiere recordar todo lo que vivió contigo**.- cerró los ojos fuertemente y esa presión en su pecho se intensifico. Aquello dolió mucho más de lo que nunca un golpe físico podría dolerle. Un nudo se formó en el centro de su estómago… dolor.

.

.

Respiro profundamente diciéndose a si mismo que a pesar de todo debía mostrarse fuerte y con la cabeza fría para el siguiente golpe. Exhalo y en un último suspiro de frustración su rostro se volvió duro e imperturbable.

.

-**Ahora lo único que queda es esperar**.- dijo seriamente-. **Sé que es difícil pero debemos ser pacientes**.- dijo la rubia con tristeza y resignación. El moreno mantuvo su semblante frio con la mirada fija en un punto indefinido, sin la intención de agregar alguna palabra.

.

-**Maldición no puede ser**.- soltó Naruto sin contenerse. Sus codos estaban apoyados en sus rodillas y su cabeza estaba entre sus manos halando sus cabellos. Un silencio incómodo y largo se formó en la habitación y la único que fue capaz de romperlo fue Ino.

.

-**Cálmate Naruto… poco a poco ella ira recordando… pero, debemos evitar forzarla a recordar, eso, a lo largo podría ser muy malo para su salud… ¿entienden?... la amnesia disociativa es más complicada, es pura psicología y es por ello que no podemos brindarle demasiada información… ella sola recordara.-** dijo suavemente tratando que calmar el tenso ambiente, aunque lo que decía no era para nada mentira.

.

-**Está bien… gracias**.- dijo secamente el moreno levantándose de su asiento. Se encamino hacia la puerta y salió sin decir nada.

.

.

.

Suspiro con fuerza una vez fuera, soltando el aire contenido y con la mirada perdida se encamino por el pasillo adentrándose inevitablemente a sus tormentosos pensamientos. Metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón de tela color negro y apretó los puños tratando de liberar con aquella acción la frustración que en ese momento sentía, luego de un par de minutos soltó un suspiro liberando la presión en sus manos. Paro al final de pasillo y levanto la mirada hacia el frente. Sin querer volteo la mirada al pasillo a su izquierda y sus piernas se movieron por voluntad propia. Unas puertas después y detuvo su andar, frente a esa habitación. Miro los números de metal enganchados en el centro, en la parte superior de la puerta y luego bajo la mirada a la perilla, dudoso la agarro entre su mano y con lentitud la giro. La puerta se abrió, tomando aire. Empujo suavemente la puerta hacia adentro y la vio.

.

.

Se encontraba sentada en un sillón de cuero a un lado de la ventana con los brazos entrecruzados sobre sus piernas. Su mirada antes fija en el paisaje se posó en la suya por un largo tiempo y por un momento ambos se olvidaron de todo… absolutamente todo, con sus ojos fijos en los del otro. Negro y jade.

.

-**Hola Sasuke**.- susurro luego de un momento desviando la mirada.

.

-**Hola**.- saludo en un susurro-. **¿Cómo te sientes?-** pregunto entrando totalmente a la habitación. Cerró la puerta con suavidad y luego la volteo a ver. Se veía simplemente hermosa.

.

-**Bien… yo… bien**.- dijo con un leve temblor en la voz. Su corazón había empezado su marcha rápida.

.

.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de Sasuke al escucharla, le agradaba mucho oír eso. Un extraño e incómodo silencio se formó en la habitación. Ella tenía la mirada fija en el paisaje o al menos lo aparentaba, estaba más concentrada en controlar el trémulo de emociones que se aglomeraban en su pecho y Sasuke se encontraba con la mirada fija en ella sin ser consciente de lo que eso le causaba, observándola sin cohibición, ni pudor, olvidándose por un momento de su realidad.

.

**-¿Yo… te puedo hacer un pregunta?-** dudo ella luego de un lapso de tiempo. Él asintió.

.

-**Tu… ¿Por qué me besaste?-** pregunto suavemente. Él la miro por breves segundos y luego desvió la mirada, pensando en que contestar.

.

-_**Debemos evitar forzarla a recordar, eso, a lo largo podría ser muy malo para su salud.**_

.

.

El recuerdo de las palabras de Ino resonó en su cabeza y es ahí donde supo que la verdad… la que quería salir de su boca sin restricción, debía ser callada, por el bien de su mujer.

.

-**No lo sé**.- mintió, desviando la mirada hacia la ventana.

.

-**Por favor… no lo vuelvas a hacer.-** pidió con dolor recordando el beso. Reprimió el deseo de llevarse los dedos sus labios. No quería tener una esperanza con él. Ya no era una niña… ya no era la adolecente que lo amaba en secreto. Ella tenía una vida aunque no la recordaba y en ella Sasuke seguramente solo era su mejor amigo. Aunque doliera debía aceptarlo. De eso se dio cuenta ese día. En esa habitación, sola, entre lágrimas, se dijo que si no podía tener su amor quería siquiera su amistad. Sería su amiga incondicional. Lo apoyaría en todo. Aprendería a olvidarlo. Soportaría verlo con otras mujeres y pues, ella aun no sabía. Tal vez Sasuke tuviera novia, estuviera comprometido o incluso casado pensó con dolor. Todo pudo haber pasado en los 6 años que ella no recordaba… _**todo**_.

.

-**Yo solo soy tu mejor amiga... te quiero.- **pauso ladeando el rostro hacia la ventana**-. No sabes cuánto.**- susurro para sí misma, algo que no llego a oídos del moreno.

.

-**Y es por eso… que es mejor que lo olvidemos**.- susurro temiendo que su voz se quebrace. Lucho contra las lágrimas que se empeñaban a querer salir y cuando por fin logro retenerlas, volteo a verlo y le sonrió con toda la naturalidad posible. Como lo hacía cuando eran jóvenes y le veía con una de sus novias. A pesar del dolor palpable en su pecho, le dedicaba una sonrisa mientras él se iba con cualquiera de ellas.

.

.

.

.

.

Le gustaría decir que oírla expresar aquello no causo nada en él. En serio lo haría si pudiera, pero, no podía engañarse a sí mismo y fingir que no le dolía ni un poco. Porque le dolió mucho más que un poco. Algo en su pecho se contrajo de forma punzante, aun así, no por ello demostró lo que sentía, el efecto catastrófico que sus palabras habían causado en él. Se mantuvo con su mirada en ella, observándola fijamente

.

-**Ella recordara… ella lo hará… y todo volverá a hacer como antes… con Daisuke a nuestro lado, seremos la familia que tú me dijiste una vez que querías formar**.-se dijo a sí mismo.

.

.

La miro de una manera tan penetrante que la hizo estremecer y sin más, no pudo evitar el impulso de acercársele. Se paró frente a ella tapando su campo visual con su ancho pecho y luego se agacho flexionando las rodillas hasta quedar a su altura. Levanto su mano y la acerco a el rostro de la pelirrosa mientras sus ojos se mantenía fijos en los jades. Sus dedos se estiraron y con la yema de estos suavemente acaricio su mejilla izquierda sintiendo la piel tersa que se enrojecía bajo su toque en un adorable carmesí, y, lo que sintió fue como lo que había sentido antes y que hasta ese momento tomaba en cuenta… su cuerpo se había estremecido y unas formidables ansias de tocar su piel y explorar el delicado cuerpo de su mujer lo tentaron con fervor.

.

.

La sintió temblar cuando movió sus dedos sobre su piel apenas en un leve contacto. Los labios de ella dejaron escapar un minúsculo suspiro que a pesar de la prudente distancia que los separaba logro llegar a sus oídos haciendo que su corazón se acelerara que su antojo y voluntad… haciendo que un nudo se formara en el centro de su estómago… haciendo que su piel quemara por el deseo brutal de tocarla, besarla y hacerla suya en ese momento y en ese lugar. Necesitaba sentirse unido a ella.

.

.

Observo fijamente los labios rosas entreabiertos que dejaban escapar su respiración repentinamente agitada y nuevamente la tentación se hizo presente, pero, a pesar de ello se dijo a si mismo que aquello no podía pasar, se dijo que debía esperar… y solo atino a alejar con mucha dificultad sus dedos de la piel que más de una vez había besado y tocado.

.

.

Pero, joder, otro impulso le venció y nuevamente acerco sus dedos a ella acariciándola con mucha más delicadeza como si temiera romperla con el mínimo movimiento brusco. Ella se estremeció y él se dijo dichosamente que muy en el fondo ella recordaba sus caricias. Sakura cerró los ojos disfrutando y él se sintió arder, cubierto en llamas… pero, la parte razonable volvió reprendiéndole severamente… "amiga"… eso era ella su "_amiga_"… y por ello debía alejarse antes de cometer un error que podía dañar a su mujer… ya no… no podía… _**Por una vez**_.

.

-**Solo somos amigos**.- susurro con voz repentinamente ronca y con mucho pesar alejo nuevamente sus dedos de su piel y luego se alejó de ella rápidamente. La pelirrosa se sintió extrañamente vacía y aturdida por todas las emociones, sensaciones y sentimientos que se agolpaban en su pecho. Desorientada totalmente se tuvo que repetir a si misma las palabras que habían salido de los labios de Sasuke para entender su significado y cuando por fin lo hizo, asintió torpemente con el corazón latiéndole alocado.

.

.

El moreno la observo por un largo rato recorriéndola con la mirada una y otra vez. El calor le sofoco a tal punto en que ella se estremeció y él se dio cuenta, pues, el mismo sentía el deseo, la pasión y el _amor_ que fluían con facilidad a través de sus ojos, con una sola mirada. Dio un paso atrás temiendo hasta cierto punto de sus propias acciones… maldita tentación en la que se había convertido ella… maldita el momento en el que él se dio cuenta de su debilidad por ella, antes… antes aquello incluso hubiera sido un insulto hacia el.

.

-**Luego nos vemos**.- susurro dando un paso hacia atrás y con una última mirada dio media vuelta sobre sus talones.

.

-**Adiós… Sasuke**.- susurro con un aire de tristeza que no planeo en su voz y que el pelinegro no noto. Tuvo el repentino impulso de querer levantarse del sillón, caminar hacia él, abrazarlo y pedirle que no se fuera y aquello la aturdió. Sintió un vacío en el pecho al verlo alejarse y en serio sintió la necesidad de que él se quedara… a su lado, se asustó. Cuando el llego a la puerta y se paró en el umbral de esta, pensó que el corazón se saldría de su pecho. Sasuke giro la cabeza mirándola por la altura del hombro y su cuerpo tembló, sacudiéndose levemente. La mirada ónix reflejaba nuevamente ese extraño brillo que le formaba un nudo en la garganta, sintió sus orbes arder y ladeo la cabeza evitando que él lo notara. Le miro de reojo y al verlo abrir la puerta devolvió su mirada a él. Le observo pidiendo en silencio que no se fuera y cuando el atravesó la puerta y finalmente salió cerrando a su espalda…algo en su interior se contrajo.

.

.

Estuvo un rato con la mirada perdida en la salida de la habitación hasta que sintió algo cálido recorrer sus mejillas, rápidamente llevo ambas manos a su rostro sorprendiéndose al sentir algo húmedo mojar sus dedos. Puso sus manos frente a ella y observo esa agua salada que había brotado de sus ojos y que en ese momento escurría por su piel.

.

**-¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué me pasa?-** se preguntó a si misma llevando una mano a su aun alocado corazón. Ella siempre había querido a Sasuke… siempre le había amado, pero, aquello que sintió ese mañana al despertar y mirarlo a su lado o lo que sentía en ese momento no tenía ningún punto de comparación. Lo que sentía hacia Sasuke era mucho más fuerte de lo que puedo sentir cuando eran jóvenes… mucho más fuerte de lo que imagino sentir algún día. Aquel sentimiento era demasiado para ella y eso le atemorizaba y aun mas ese lazo que sentía le conectaba a él… ¿Qué le pasaba?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_**L**__e observo fijamente acariciando con sus dedos las facciones delicadas que sus ojos no veían. Sonrió con ternura y se inclinó sobre la cama acercándose a él, para luego plantarle un beso en la mejilla. El pequeño bulto entre las sabanas se removió. Sonrió nuevamente y miro con fascinación a aquella personita sin rostro, luego de un lapso corto de tiempo decidió que era mejor dejarlo dormir en paz y se acercó a la mesita a un lado de la cama. Apago la luz dejando la habitación en penumbras y se encamino a la puerta, no sin antes dirigirle una última mirada. Dejo la puerta entreabierta y se dispuso a retomar camino por el pasillo. Un suspiro de nostalgia escapo de sus labios mientras pensaba que "el" aún no había llegado._

_._

_._

_Repentinamente unas grandes y fuertes manos tomaron posesión de su estrecha cintura y un pequeño sobresalto sacudió el delicado cuerpo de la mujer de cabellos rosas acompañado de una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa. Su espalda choco contra un fuerte pecho y su trasero fue apretado por algo que hizo que un temblor la recorriera y un débil gemido escapara de su boca. Jadeo y el aire abandono sus pulmones. Unos cálidos labios empezaron a besar su cuello mordiendo suavemente su piel, arrancándole un suspiro. Su espalda de arqueo involuntariamente y un gruñido salió de los labios de su acompañante._

_._

_**-Quiero hacerte el amor… Sa-ku-ra**__.- susurro una voz sumamente ronca y sensual en su oído._

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Despertó rápidamente con la respiración agitada a una delgada capa de sudor cubriendo su frente. Se sentó de golpe en la cama y llevo una mano a su pecho sintiendo bajo su palma el acelerado latido de su corazón. Miro a su alrededor tratando de recordar donde estaba y cuando por fin lo hizo, respiro profundamente tratando de tranquilizarse. Las imágenes del reciente sueño vinieron a su mente y se confundió. Sentía como si en realidad había vivido aquello. Recordó como claramente en el sueño observaba a alguien con infinita ternura y amor, y verdaderamente sintió aquello… lo sintió tan real, aunque, no veía su rostro. El bultito entre las sabanas no tenía rostro. Luego la otra persona, estaba de espaldas por lo que era imposible saber de quién se trataba, pero, su voz, un escalofrió la recorrió al recordarla… esa voz ella la conocía y le asustaba eso… esa voz era la de Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Varias preguntas rondaban por su cabeza y ninguna de ellas tenia respuesta y tampoco sabía cómo obtenerla… el problema principal de su estado se centraba en una sola persona… Sasuke. El solo pensar en él le provocaba demasiadas sensaciones sin sentido, eran tantas que no sabía muy bien el significado de cada una. Se sobresaltó ligeramente cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Dirigió su mirada al lugar y sonrió.

.

-**Hola Sakura**.- dijo efusivamente el rubio. La sonrisa en su rostro se ensancho al verle entrar con notable entusiasmo.

.

-**Hola Naruto**.- saludo con alegría, pero su expresión cambio a una de confusión al ver a una peliazul. Ambos estaban agarrados de la mano.

.

**-¿Hinata?-** susurro observándoles de manera intercalada... ¿Por qué ellos estaban tan juntos?, normalmente Hinata se ponía demasiado nerviosa cuando estaba cerca de Naruto, hasta un punto en el que se desmayaba. Fijo su mirada en las manos juntas ¿Qué pasaba ahí? ¿Por qué estaban juntos?

.

-**Hola ¿Cómo estás?-** pregunto la peliazul con ternura y una sonrisa, no pudo evitar devolvérsela, Hinata era su mejor amiga al igual que Ino, además ella era una persona demasiado dulce y encantadora como para hacerle ese desaire a pesar de su reciente confusión.

.

-**Bien**.- dijo con suavidad sonriéndoles a ambos. Un extraño silencio se formó entre ellos. Sakura les observaba fijamente. Frunció delicadamente sus cejas rosas en signo de desconcierto.

.

-**¿Porque están juntos?- **se atrevió a preguntar con duda y sin dejar la suavidad de su voz para cambiar el ambiente.

.

.

.

.

.

La mano de su esposa apretó fuertemente la suya. Estaba nerviosa. Con su dedo pulgar acaricio el dorso de su mano tratando de tranquilizarla. Cuando fue a su casa pensaba darse una ducha y volver al hospital para ver a Sakura, no la había visto desde hacía dos días y esa mañana había despertado, ansiaba verla con esa sonrisa en el rostro que usualmente ella siempre mostraba, abrazarla y decirle que no lo volviera a poner en una situación tan dolorosa como la que había experimentado esos 3 meses. Ella era una de las personas más importantes en su vida… era su hermanita menor. Cuando estaba dispuesto a salir de su casa apareció Hinata frente a él diciéndole que lo acompañaría. Ella también quería ver a Sakura. Al principio se negó, sería malo para Sakura verlos juntos cuando no recordaba esos últimos años, pero, su mujer bajo esa faceta de timidez era un terca sin remedio y solo basto su dulce mirada y un beso de sus labios para sobornarlo… lo volvía loco. Sin dificultad lo había convencido y luego de unos minutos se encontraban camino al hospital… maldita bruja dulcemente deseable... eso era ella. Bien, la cuestión en ese momento era que Sakura estaba confundida y él no podía decirle lo que había pasado en esos últimos años entre Hinata y el ya que Ino se lo había advertido.

.

.

.

La pelirrosa les miro buscando alguna razón justificable para que estuvieran juntos, se veían tan bien así… los dos… sonrió tras un pensamiento, sería que por fin Naruto se habría dado cuenta del amor de Hinata, tal vez e incluso estuvieran casados… casados… la palabra resonó en su cabeza y un dolor intenso y punzante la hizo fruncir el ceño con fuerza mientras un gemido de dolor salía de sus labios. Llevo ambas manos a su cabeza sosteniéndola con estas y otro gemido salió de sus labios… dolía mucho.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_***Flashback* **_

_._

_En un enorme y exquisitamente decorado salón se encontraban varios jóvenes adultos sentados frente a una chimenea. Con una copa de vino respectivamente. Algunos reían._

_._

_**-Bien… bien… bien a lo que venimos, dejen de darle vuelta al asunto y digan de una vez a que se debe esta celebración… vamos frentona**__.- dijo una rubia mirando fijamente a su amiga. La pelirrosa simplemente negó con la cabeza._

_._

_-__**Yo no sé… es a Naruto al que deberías de preguntarle**__.- dijo señalando al aludido que en ese momento se atraganto con un trago de vino. El rubio empezó a toser fuertemente tratando de respirar hasta que Sasuke se acercó a él y le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda._

_._

_-__**Gracias teme**__.- dijo llevando una mano a su pecho tratando de recuperar la respiración._

_._

_-__**Si serás dobe**__.- dijo el moreno rodando los ojos._

_._

_-__**Eso ya lo sabemos todos… la cosa aquí es a que se debe esta celebración**__.- dijo una chica de dos moñitos._

_._

_-__**Bueno es que yo quería anunciarles algo**__.- dijo ofreciéndole la mano a Hinata ante la mirada de todos. La chica se sonrojo violentamente y con la mano temblorosa la cogió levantándose del sofá en el que estaba._

_._

_-__**Siempre hemos estado juntos desde el colegio… y aunque soy más allegado a unos más que otros a todos los considero mis amigos… mi familia y tal vez no sea la gran cosa lo que les anunciare, pero, para mí es muy importante que lo sepan… Hinata es mi novia formalmente.-**__ los gritos emocionados de las chicas se oyeron. Todas se levantaron de su asiento y se acercaron a Hinata felicitándola. La chica en ese momento estaba roja._

_._

_**-¿Y cómo conseguiste que Hiashi te aceptara?-**__ pregunto Gaara._

_._

_-__**No fue fácil… si no fuera por la ayuda de Neji estoy seguro que hubiera mandado a sus gorilas a sacarme a patadas de la casa**__.- dijo rascándose a la nuca. Todos rieron._

_._

_***End flashback***_

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_***Flashback* **_

_._

_Una pelirrosa se encontraba terminando de retocar su sencillo maquillaje. Se levantó de la silla frente al tocador y se acercó para verse frente al espejo a cuerpo entero. Miro a través de este a la peliazul, sentada en la orilla de su cama mirando fijamente su mano con una sonrisa en el rostro._

_._

_-__**Hinata… estas rara desde que llegaste**__.- dijo volteándose hacia ella. La ojiperla levanto la mirada y le sonrió._

_._

_-__**Naruto… me propuso matrimonio**__.- dijo mostrándole la mano derecha, exactamente en el dedo anular descansaba un hermoso anillo. Sakura abrió y cerró la boca tratando de digerir la noticia. Naruto le había comentado algo al respecto pero no le dijo cuándo. Sonrió y se acercó a ella._

_._

_-__**No lo puedo creer… me alegra mucho por los dos… me alegra mucho por ti**__.- dijo abrazándola._

_._

_-__**Estoy muy feliz**__.- la oyó decir con un hilo de voz._

_._

_***End flashback***_

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_***Flashback***_

_._

_Frente a ella estaban Naruto y Hinata agarrados de la mano, sentados en un hermoso sillón de dos._

_._

_-__**Bien… bueno… es-es… que quería-mos**__.- balbuceo la peliazul nerviosa._

_._

_-__**Queríamos saber si ustedes quieren ser nuestros padrinos de bodas**__.- dijo el rubio con efusividad interrumpiendo a su prometida al no poder contener la emoción._

_._

_**-¿En serio?-**__ pregunto la pelirrosa con una sonrisa, estaba contenta que entre tantas opciones los hayan escogido a ellos dos._

_._

_-__**Si… ¿qué les parece?-**__ pregunto dulcemente la hyuuga._

_._

_-__**Claro… me encantaría… y tu… que dices**__.- dijo ladeando el rostro hacia un lado. Aquella persona junto a ella… no tenía rostro._

_._

_***End flashback***_

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_***Flashback* **_

_._

_El aire mecía sus cabellos rosas suavemente. Sonrió ante la agradable sensación y desvió su mirada hacia un lado observando embelesada el paisaje, luego de un momento devolvió la mirada al frente y miro a la peliazul con una sonrisa. Esta se la devolvió. Se encontraban en un elegante restaurante, en la terraza donde podían tener aquella hermosa vista, además de que la comida en aquel lugar era exquisita. Todo era perfecto, pero, aun no sabía a qué se debía aquella cena._

_._

_-__**Queremos proponerles algo**__.- dijo Naruto llamando su atención. Dirigió su mirada a él, se le veía más ansioso de lo normal._

_._

_**-¿El qué**__?- pregunto con curiosidad. El rubio miro a la persona frente a él y ella dirigió su mirada hacia el lado, donde estaba "el", le sonrió y devolvió la mirada al rubio._

_._

_**Es que queremos que sean los padrinos de Hikari tal como nosotros lo somos de x-.-x-.-x-.-x**_

_**.**_

_***End flashback***_

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_***Flashback***_

_._

_Observo fijamente al pequeño que extendía sus pequeños y regordetes bracitos hacia ella. Sonrió con ternura y lo agarro. Le oyó balbucear mientras agarraba un mechón su cabello mirándolo fijamente. Siempre le daba curiosidad su color y lo llevaba a su boca. Rápidamente le agarro de la mano con suavidad deteniéndole en el acto._

_._

_-__**No Hikari… ya te lo he dicho… eso es malo**__.- le dijo acusándole con el dedo. Él bebe simplemente rió y busco algo con que distraerse._

_._

_-__**Ven… traje a x-.-x-.-x-.-x le encanta jugar contigo**__.- dijo caminando hacia la salida, a lo lejos pudo oír una hermosa risa de otro pequeño. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y apresuro el paso._

_._

_***End flashback***_

.

.

* * *

.

.

Los recuerdos se disolvieron en su mente con lentitud mientras otros tantos pasaban con menos frecuencia… un día de picnic… un parque de diversión… un pequeño rubio jugando con otro hermoso niño que no tenía rostro… y algunos otros. Estos lentamente cesaron y el dolor de cabeza disminuyo. Su respiración estaba alterada. Su ritmo cardiaco había aumentado y una delgada capa de sudor cubría su frente. Ignoro aquello y quito las manos de su cabeza mientras intentaba normalizar su respiración. Levanto la mirada encontrándose con dos pares de ojos que reflejaban preocupación.

.

**-¿Estás bien Sakura?-** pregunto la ojiperla con nerviosismo.

.

-**Si es solo que…**

.

-**Segura te ves pálida, será mejor que llamemos a un**…

.

-**No… no es necesario… solo estaba recordando**.- interrumpió al rubio con una débil sonrisa en el rostro.

.

-**Estas realmente segura… pero… estas bien Sakura insisto que es mejor que llamemos a un…**

.

-**No… en serio… no hace falta**.- dijo negando con la cabeza-. **Ustedes están casados.- **susurro**-. ¿Cómo está Hikari?-** pregunto cambiando de tema. La pareja se miró fijamente y luego devolvió la mirada a ella.

.

-**Lo recuerdas**.- pregunto el rubio sorprendido.

.

-**Si… lo demás es algo borroso… pero eso… eso si lo recuerdo**.- dijo con una sonrisa. Le alegraba empezar a recordar.

.

-**Ese es un avance**.- se dijo seriamente. Aun recordaba algunas clases en la facultad de medicina y sabia de aquello.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-**No lo entiendo ¿sí?... como es posible que Sakura recuerde que Hinata y yo estamos casados… a Hikari… recuerda a Hikari… pero, no recuerde nada de su vida con Sasuke ni a Daisuke**.- dijo pasando una mano por sus cabellos. Le había alegrado que Sakura recordara aquellas cosas… en serio se sentía muy feliz por ello… pero, su feliz jamás seria completa viendo como sufría su mejor amigo, su hermano… o Daisuke. Cada día era más difícil inventarle excusas sobre porque su mama seguía en el hospital o sobre su estado, cuando despertaría. Él ansiaba verla, siempre se lo decía y cuando Ino le aviso esa mañana que Sakura había despertado quiso ir a buscar a Daisuke y decírselo… decirle que su mama estaba bien y que podía verla… pero, todo se fue al coño ante la mala noticia.

.

-**Siéntate**.- pidió la rubia señalándole la silla.

.

-**Vamos Naruto… siéntate… te lo explicare**.- le pidió tratando de persuadirlo. Él obedeció a regañadientes.

.

-**Lo que Sakura tiene se llama amnesia disociativa**.- explico.

.

-**Si lo sé**.- corto con impaciencia.

.

-**También sabes que es un trastorno que…**

.

-**Si eso lo entiendo perfectamente… pero…**

.

-**Déjame terminar… esto sucede debido a un trauma psicológico… una parte de Sakura se reprime a recordar ¿entiendes?... ella no quiere recordar**.- dijo seriamente. El rubio bajo la mirada con tristeza. Él comprendía todo muy bien… en serio lo hacía, pero, aquella situación lo desesperaba.

.

-**Es solo que…**

.

-**Te entiendo Naruto… yo también me preocupo por ella... quisiera que estuviera en mis manos la forma de hacerla recordar, pero, no puedo por más que quiera… debemos confiar en que ella lo ahora… además eso será inevitable… solo que tomara un tiempo… no sé cuánto, pero, ella lo recordara todo… te lo aseguro**.- dijo firmemente, el rubio asintió aislado… esperar… tiempo… paciencia… maldita sea.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-**Hola**.- saludo entrando a la habitación. La pelirrosa levanto la mirada y le sonrió levemente.

.

-**Hola**.- susurro.

.

**-¿Cómo te sientes?- **pregunto sentándose en la cama.

.

-**Esa pregunta me la han hecho todo el día**.- dijo soltando un suspiro al final.

.

-**Me lo imagino**.- dijo quedadamente. Observo a Sakura estudiándola con la mirada, se le veía triste.

.

-**Ino… tu eres mi mejor amiga ¿cierto**?- pregunto. Tenía algo rondándole la cabeza desde que los primeros recuerdos acudieron a su mente. Algo que la tenía inquieta. Sentía que algo no estaba bien… algo faltaba… algo le faltaba… en sus recuerdos faltaban personas… personas importantes. Cerró los ojos y acudió a unos de los muchos recuerdos, y luego de breves segundos los abrió. No tenían rostro. Sus nombres se distorsionaban al salir de los labios de otro o simplemente no salían…. Desesperación…. Sentía un ardor intenso en su pecho al no poder recordarlos.

.

-**Claro que si**.- dijo la rubia rápidamente.

.

-**Entonces ¿me responderías una pregunta?**- pregunto mirándola. La rubia asintió. Sakura devolvió la mirada a la ventana observando el cielo con diversos tonos rojizos… el atardecer.

.

-**¿Porque siento que he olvidado algo importante?**- miro como lentamente el sol se ocultaba.

.

-**Ino… ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?**- pregunto devolviendo la mirada a ella y la rubia no supo que responder. Las lágrimas brotaban de los orbes jade sin permiso.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	9. Esperanza rota

.

* * *

.

.

_**Advertencia del capítul**__**o**: (Lenguaje obsceno.)_

_._

_**Diclaimer**__: Naruto y sus personajes __**NO**__ me pertenecen_

_._

_**Nota**__: Esta historia es completa y absolutamente __**MIA**__, y no es permitido tomarla sin mi autorización_

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_***Sin darme cuenta***_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_***Capitulo 9***_

_**.**_

* * *

_***Esperanza... rota***_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**L**levo ambas manos a sus cabellos y hundió sus dedos en ellos halándolos hacia atrás. Levanto su mirada ónix del suelo y la centro en los orbes celestes de la mujer frente a él. Respiro hondamente y movió su cabeza de un lado a otro cerrando los ojos.

.

-**Eso es lo mejor… no puede ir a vivir contigo Sasuke… y no puedo seguir posponiendo su salida del hospital… ya ha pasado una semana desde que despertó y está en perfectas condiciones como para poder atravesar por si sola la puerta de salida.**- explico la rubia con un ápice de preocupación en la voz. Sabía muy bien que la decisión era muy difícil para Sasuke. Lo que le pedía no era para nada sencillo, pero era explícitamente necesario sacar a Sakura de ese lugar. Tal vez afuera del hospital, en un ambiente más cálido y conocido para ella, los recuerdos empezarían a llegar a su cabeza. Todo debía ser lentamente y el primer paso sería llevarla a su apartamento, el mismo que habían compartido cuando ambas eran solteras y aún estaban en la universidad. Estaba totalmente segura que eso ayudaría mucho a su amiga.

.

.

El moreno simplemente asintió dándole una respuesta positiva. Decir que aquello era fácil sería mentir, joder, incluso el asentimiento con la cabeza dolió _figurativamente_ pero sabía que aquello era lo mejor para su mujer.

.

-**Todo por su bienestar**.- se dijo a sí mismo.

.

-**Sasuke… ella recuperara la memoria esto solo será temporal**.- le dijo la ojiceleste con algo de optimismo tratando de levantar aunque sea un poco las esperanzas que lentamente iban decayendo. El moreno la observo por un momento y luego hizo un absurdo intento por sonreír, algo que realmente preocupo a la rubia.

.

-**Ino… gracias por todo… y cuídala**.- se limitó a decir antes de levantarse de la silla frente al escritorio de la rubia y salir del consultorio. Caminó profundamente metido en sus pensamientos. Las cosas cada día se complicaban más. La situación empezaba a sofocarlo. Esos últimos días había evitado por todos los medios ir al hospital, aunque sinceramente fuera difícil, pero era plenamente consciente de que no podía estar cerca de Sakura sin hacer algo que a lo largo solo la perjudicaría a ella. No se perdonaría eso… volver a dañarla nuevamente, era algo que no se perdonaría a sí mismo.

.

Esa mañana cuando Ino le llamo y le dijo que fuera al hospital urgentemente, lo primero que paso por su cabeza fue que Sakura habría recuperado la memoria, pero de la alegría interior paso a una profunda preocupación al pensar que tal vez no era eso… que tal vez ella estuviera mal… muchas estupideces pasaron por su cabeza y no lo pensó dos veces para encaminarse al hospital.

.

.

Las noticias no eran buenas y cada día parecían empeorar. Sakura saldría del hospital y se iría a vivir con Ino al apartamento que cuando eran jóvenes compartían. La rubia le había explicado algo que sinceramente no escucho. Su mente se estancó de un momento a otro. Sakura se iría del hospital. Ese simple hecho le hacía sentir que la estaba perdiendo. No sabía el porqué de la sensación, pero lo sentía y no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Paro de repente y se apoyó de espalda en una pared. Masajeo con sus dedos su frente tratando de pensar en algo que calmara la sensación asfixiante en su pecho. Respiro profundamente.

.

-**Sasuke**.- escuchó. Su cuerpo se estremeció al oír esa voz y lentamente levanto la mirada. Sakura se encontraba frente a él, a un escaso metro de distancia. La observo fijamente y tuvo unas inmensas ganas de maldecir su suerte, últimamente carecía de ella… a montón. Aparto su mirada de la pelirrosa. Se veía muy hermosa con ese sencillo vestido blanco. Algo corto para su gusto y que hacia resaltar su figura más de lo que él podía soportar.

.

-**Sasuke… ¿Cómo estás?**.- pregunto ella acercándose. La observo centrando su mirada en sus ojos, evitando por todos los medios desviarla a otra parte, especialmente a sus labios resplandecientes con un ligero brillo.

.

-**Bien… ¿y tú?.**- contesto seriamente irguiéndose en su sitio.

.

-**Perfecto… Ino por fin me dará de alta**.- dijo ella con una sonrisa. La miro y algo dentro de él se contrajo. Hacía mucho no la observaba sonreír. Mucho tiempo y hasta ese momento se daba cuenta de cuanto le gustaba que lo hiciera.

.

-**Me alegro por ti**.- dijo luego de un momento. La sonrisa en el rostro de ella se borró y un sonrojo pinto suavemente sus mejillas. Aparto la mirada rápidamente. Aquello era más de lo que sinceramente podía soportar. Verla alegre. Sonriendo. Tan bella. Maldita sea. La necesita a horrores. La necesitaba demasiado y debía irse ya antes de cometer una verdadera idiotez.

.

-**Sasuke… yo… ahh**.- expreso la pelirrosa de un momento a otro llevando una mano a su cabeza. Emitió otro quejido más alto y se tambaleo. El moreno se acercó a ella y la agarro de la cintura rápidamente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_***Flashback***_

.

.

_-__**Maldito desgraciado como se atrevió a tratar de tocarte**__.- pregunto para sí mismo totalmente furioso. Apretó fuertemente el volante entre sus manos mientras respiraba de manera agitada debido a la rabia contenida._

_._

_-__**Lo siento**__.- sollozo la pelirrosa a su lado acurrucándose aún más mientras su cuerpo temblaba y su rostro se bañaba de lágrimas._

_._

_-__**Sabes que hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera llegado… tienes idea de que hubiera sucedido si yo no lo hubiera detenido**__.- le dijo fuertemente colérico._

_._

_-__**Seguramente te habría sacado a la fuerza y te habría… maldito desearía volver y terminar de partirle la cara**__.- gruño con furia y odio apretando los dientes._

_._

_-__**Perdóname Sasuke**__.- susurro ella abrazando a sí misma._

_._

_-__**Te dije que no aceptara su invitación… te lo advertí**__.- le regaño toscamente en un tono duro._

_._

_-__**Yo… yo lo sien-to**__.- se disculpó nuevamente. Todo se sumió en silencio, solamente cortado por los sollozos que profesaba la pelirrosa. Luego de un momento estos se detuvieron. Se atrevió a levantar la mirada y observo por la ventana a su lado._

_._

_**-¿Adónde vamos?-**__ susurro observando el camino que definitivamente no llevaba a su hogar._

_._

_-__**A mi casa… no encontré a Ino por ningún lado y no te quedaras sola en el apartamento que comparten**__.- corto duramente._

_._

_._

_***End flashback***_

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**-¿Qué te pasa?**- pregunto el moreno con preocupación apegándola aún más a su cuerpo al verla tambalearse nuevamente.

.

-**Yo… tú me ayudaste**.- susurro sorprendida por el reciente recuerdo. Lo observo fijamente y él la miro extrañado.

.

**-¿De qué hablas?-** pregunto con el ceño levemente fruncido.

.

-**Tú… golpeaste a Kiba cuando trato de sobrepasarse conmigo en el baile de navidad… luego… dijiste, dijiste que iríamos a tu apartamento**.- dijo llevándose un mano a la cabeza ya que un pequeño dolorcito aun persistía.

.

**-¿Recuerdas algo más?**- pregunto él rápidamente.

.

-**No… luego todo es borroso**.- dijo cerrando los ojos. El moreno la observo fijamente. Ella le devolvió la mirada. No pudo evitar fijar sus ojos en los labios de ella. Sintió a través de las ropas como el delicado cuerpo de Sakura le transmitía ese calor que tanto había extrañado y tuvo unas inmensas ganas de llevársela de ahí y hacerle el amor con desespero. Trago con dificultad y lentamente la soltó de su posesivo agarre.

.

-**Será mejor que me vaya**.- dijo dando un paso hacia atrás terminado de soltarla.

.

-No.- dijo ella acercándose nuevamente a él. Apoyo sus pequeñas manos en el amplio y duro pecho de él y fijo su mirada en ese lugar. Un escalofrío le recorrió erizándole la piel y con su mano derecha empezó a acariciarle… solamente moviendo de un lado a otro su palma sobre su tórax. El morocho cerró los ojos un momento disfrutando de la sensación. Sakura siguió con la mirada clavada en ese lugar, era tan fuerte y extrañamente conocido que le provocaba acariciarlo. Sentía ganas de sentir su piel. Muchas ganas de sentirla. De un momento a otro se detuvo. Cerro los ojos y jadeo. El aire escapo de sus pulmones y entre sus manos apretó suavemente la camisa de Sasuke. Tenía una sensación extraña en el pecho. Apoyo su frente en el pecho de él y mordió su labio inferior, luego de un momento levanto la mirada con las mejillas sonrojadas y le miró fijamente. Con el dedo índice le acaricio el labio inferior y el moreno paso una mano por su estrecha cintura apegándola a su cuerpo. El calor los embargo. Sasuke le acaricio la cintura y hundió los dedos de su mano libre en el largo y sedoso cabello de ella, corrió este y escondió su rostro en el cuello de Sakura. La pelirrosa jadeo. Sasuke aspiro su aroma. Le dio un beso en la piel y con dificultad finalmente se separó. Dio un paso hacia atrás. Sakura inmediatamente se le acerco. Sonrío y ella sonrojada bajo la mirada, y retrocedió.

.

-**Me debo ir**.- dijo roncamente haciendo que un estremecimiento le recorriera.

.

**-Yo… etto… yo ¿te volveré a ver?**-pregunto tímidamente y Sasuke simplemente asintió, y se dio la vuelta, sino no lo hacía estaba seguro que la haría suya ahí mismo sin importarle que estuviera en un hospital, en un pasillo y que ella no le recordara. Sakura sonrío al verle caminar. Se veía tan lindo. Se sonrojo nuevamente, ¿Por qué se había comportado de esa forma tan desvergonzada? Llevo una mano a su pecho sintiendo bajo su palma el acelerado latido de su corazón.

.

-**Sakura te busque en la habitación y no estabas… ¿Qué haces aquí?-** oyó a su amiga rubia a su espalda, llevo rápidamente sus manos a sus mejillas tapándolas. Sintió como estas estaban calientes y no pudo evitar avergonzare aún más.

.

-**Vine a distraerme y pase saludando a un chico, creo que era paciente mío**.- se justificó omitiendo intencionalmente el reciente encuentro con Sasuke. No quería que Ino lo supiera. Aspiro profundamente y expiro de la misma manera, luego se dio media vuelta y observo a su amiga.

.

-**Ven, ya termino mi turno, es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí**.- dijo la rubia agarrandolo la mano. Se dejó llevar prácticamente arrastras por Ino y antes de doblar en un pasillo no pudo parar el impulso de ver a sus espaldas esperando encontrarlo a él… a Sasuke… esa necesidad de querer tenerlo siempre cerca empezaba a ser demencial y fatigante… le necesitaba más de lo que alguna vez imagino.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**S**e sentó con pesadez en la cama y observo su alrededor cuidadosamente. No era como lo recordaba… bueno ya no tanto. Las paredes antes eran de un color salmón y ahora estaban pintadas de un suave amarillo. La decoración era diferente también, más elegante. Tampoco recordaba esa lámpara de cristal que estaba colgada en el techo de la sala, hacia ver el lugar dotado de gracia y sencillez. Dirigió su mirada hacia su amiga y la observo acomodar algunas de sus cosas… las más indispensables en un bonito tocador de madera. Suspiro bajando la mirada. Paso una mano por su rostro e inspiro con fuerza. Se inclinó hacia enfrente centrando su mirada jade en el suelo de madera. Hizo una mueca con labios mientras llevaba una mano a su pecho. Frunció el ceño y empezó a acariciar con su palma ese lugar tratando de parar esa molesta sensación. No le gustaba en lo absoluto, le hacía sentirse mal y culpable. Triste y sola. Tenía ganas de llorar. Tenía la necesidad de tener a alguien a su lado y no sabía a quién. Algo estaba mal.

.

-**Ino**.- llamo a su amiga y cuando supo que tenía su atención levanto su mirada, y la fijo en la celeste.

.

-**Ya sé que es malo recordar, pero… por alguna razón siento que alguien me necesita… es como si yo debería estar con alguien… alguien que me necesita….**- dijo con desesperación sintiendo un horrible nudo en el pecho. Cruzo los brazos y frunció más el entrecejo. Se encogió de hombros ¿Qué era ese desespero que sentía?

.

-**Necesito… necesito saber**.- pauso y cerro fuertemente los ojos. Aspiro para luego centrar su mirada en su amiga-. **Algo falta… alguien me necesita… si tu sabes algo… algo importante por favor, ahh, yo no sé qué es esto, por favor Ino… por favor ayúdame… ayúdame a recordar**.- emitió mientras un par de lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-**Oto-san… oto-san**.- dijo el pequeño peliazabache corriendo hacia él. Sasuke se inclinó hacia enfrente y cuando su hijo paro frente a él, le agarro entre brazos y le cargo. Quito los mechones rebeldes que caían sobre la carita redonda del infante y observo la sonrisa en el rostro de su hijo.

.

-**Hola**.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Dio media vuelta y se encamino a su auto.

.

-**Luego de almorzar iremos a la barbería para que te corten el cabello… esta largo**.- dijo agarrando un mechón.

.

-**Sip… está muy largo… oka-san siempre me lleva a… yo.**- callo bajando la mirada. Sasuke suspiro. Cuando llego a su vehículo le sentó en el techo de este.

.

**-¿Qué pasa?**- pregunto sabiendo muy bien la respuesta.

.

-**Oto-san… yo quiero ver a oka-san… ¿puedo verla?-** pregunto el pequeño levantando la mirada. Sasuke paso una mano por su cabeza y chasqueo la lengua… oh si… la situación empeoraba.

.

-**Daisuke… no podemos verla**.- dijo seriamente plantadose frente a su hijo.

.

-¿Porque?- pregunto inocentemente. Sasuke suspiro. No le gustaba mentirle a su hijo… nunca le agrado y últimamente lo que salía de su boca no eran más que mentiras.

.

-**Solo… ella aún está dormida y el doctor dijo que si queríamos que se recuperara… no podíamos verla**.- mintió desviando la mirada de los ojos negros del pequeño. Aquello le hacía sentirse aún más mal.

.

-**Pero… ella despertara y me vendrá a ver ¿verdad?-** pregunto el niño rápidamente, en un tono ansioso y esperanzado que le produjo una opresión en el pecho.

.

-**Si**.- susurro agarrandolo en brazos. Dio media vuelta al auto y lo metió en el asiento trasero. Cerro la puerta después de acomodarle el cinturón de seguridad, se irguió en su totalidad y pasó una mano por su rostro.

.

-**Eso espero**.- susurro para sí mismo con tristeza.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

_Bien chavos espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, fue corto y solo espero que no deseen matarme. Bien. Deseo que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo._

_._

_P. D. -. Ahora les dejare la opción a ustedes de elegir cual continuación quieren entre todos los fanfic… véngale chicos… cual desean primero._

.

* * *

.


	10. Tentacion

.

* * *

.

_**Advertencias del capítulo**__: (Lenguaje obsceno)_

_._

_**Diclaimer**__: Naruto y sus personajes NO son mios_

_._

_**Nota**__: esta historia es completa y absolutamente MIA, y no es permitido tomarla sin mi autorización_

_._

_._

* * *

_**.**_

_***Sin darme cuenta***_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_***Capitulo 10***_

_**.**_

* * *

_**"Tentación"**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**C**uatro días… cuatro putos días habían pasado desde que Sakura había salido del hospital… si antes la situación estaba mal ahora era aún peor… sumamente agobiante… Daisuke insistía en verla… no había pasado ningún solo día que no la mencionara y esos últimos eran más frecuentes ya que el pequeño conocía perfectamente la fecha que se acercaba dentro de 7 horas… el cumpleaños de Sakura… al carajo todo. Las cosas empezaban a ahogarlo. Daisuke le había mostrado un pequeño regalo que le había hecho a Sakura. Era una cajita, dentro de la cual había una nota que su pequeño hijo no le dejo leer. Dijo muy seriamente que era solamente para su mama, que solo Sakura la podía ver y que quería que lo llevara al hospital para llevarle su regalo. Aunque era consciente que no la podía leer ya que según él seguía dormida, esa sería la manera de demostrarle a su oka-san que él la quería mucho y que nunca olvidaría su cumpleaños. Cuando el pequeño le explico todo aquello termino con una infinita y agobiante culpa sobre sus hombros, una sensación cálida y asfixiante en el pecho, y la mandíbula en el suelo _figurativamente_ su hijo era muy inteligente y tierno.

.

.

Orgullo. El orgullo que sentía hacia él era una sensación muy peculiar y linda. Ahora el problema se centraba en que no podía _por obvias razones_ llevar a Daisuke al hospital y ¿cómo explicarle a un pequeño ansioso por ver a su madre que no podía? Sería algo muy difícil, pero necesario, al menos hasta que Sakura recuperara la memoria. Otra mentira que se sumaba a la lista. Empezaba a ser como una muy mala costumbre indeseable.

.

.

.

Observo al pequeño que se encontraba riendo mientras se balanceaba suavemente en un columpio. Era fascinante poder escucharlo reír, una cálida, extraña y por sobrante decir linda sensación llenaba su pecho. Junto a su hijo cada día descubría cosas nuevas que se arrepentía enormemente no haber disfrutado antes. Era un verdadero estupido, lo admitía y eso no bastaba. Suspiro. En sus manos siempre estuvo la opción de poder vivir junto a Sakura y Daisuke un mejor episodio del que en ese momento vivía, pero el pasado, es pasado y esperaba, anhelaba, deseaba y quería una nueva oportunidad, y juraba que esta vez intentaría que todo fuera diferente si esta se le presentaba. Se levantó de la banca de concreto y observo esta. Aspiro con fuerza. Cuando aún era jóvenes y ningún lazo además de la amistad les unía. Después de clases, Sakura le llevaba prácticamente a rastras hacia ese parque y se sentaban en esa banca, en la cual después de una ardua lucha que siempre tenían, ambos terminaban comiendo unos estupidos dulces que la pelirrosa compraba. En aquel entonces odiaba con fervor los dulces y aun lo hacía, pero por ella siempre terminaba ascendiendo. Negó con la cabeza.

.

-**Idiota**.- se dijo dándose cuenta de su propia estupidez, desde el inicio había sentido algo por la pelirrosa y aunque siempre se lo quiso negar ahora todo era tan claro como el agua. Suspiro, la palabra con la que hacia un segundo se había autodenominado no era suficiente para describir lo que por miedo a sufrir había sido. Cerró los ojos y dio media vuelta sobre sus talones. Se acercó a donde estaba su hijo. Era tarde, estaba oscureciendo y empezaba a sentirse ese airecito frio que siempre se presentaba en la noche.

.

-**Daisuke**.- le llamo cuando estuvo a unos pasos de él. El pequeño con la carita risueña le miro.

.

-**Es tarde… es hora de irnos**.- le dijo cruzándose de brazos. El infante asintió y bajo del columpio para acercarse a él, una vez enfrente le extendió su manita y Sasuke solamente le sonrió mientras la agarraba. Ambos se encaminaron hacia el auto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**B**ien… tal vez debió haberlo consultado con Sasuke porque ahora que lo pensaba no fue exactamente su mejor idea, pero, bueno no es como si lo haya hecho apropósito, no, claro que no, lo que menos quería era causarle alguna molestia a Sasuke, ya suficiente tenía el pobre, le había visto tan mal últimamente que por su parte ya había pagado con creses las miles lagrimas que Sakura había derramado por él. Con decir que unas pequeñas, pero visibles ojeras habían empezado a formarse bajo sus ojos. Desde el día en el que él fue al hospital lo noto e incluso llego a compararlo con Itachi, del cual tenía vagos recuerdos y de quien _secretamente_ estuvo enamorada. Su muerte fue muy dura para ella, no tanto como para Sasuke, pero Itachi fue su primer y más puro amor. Le lloro por mucho tiempo en silencio. Solamente Sakura supo de lo que sintió por él. La pequeña, pero memorable y siempre presente historia que compartieron. Estaba segura que si Itachi aun estuviera vivo el ahora sería su esposo o algo por el estilo, verdaderamente le había amado y estaba segura que él lo hizo de igual forma, siempre se lo decía.

.

-**Itachi**.- susurro su nombre con melancolía. Negó con la cabeza no era momento para ponerse así, la cuestión era que estaba en problemas y todo por hacer las cosas antes de pensarlas o analizarlas. Sakura siempre le regaño por ello y aunque antes nunca le daba la razón, joder, ahora la tenía. Se encogió de hombros en señal de derrota. Ya no había vuelta atrás. No se lo diría a Sasuke, primero que la partiera un rayo antes de hacerlo. Lo dejaría como una sorpresa como desde el inicio estuvo planeado. Una fabulosa y problemática sorpresa. Estaba en graves problemas.

.

.

Trago con dificultad y dejo el teléfono que antes estaba en su mano en la base del mismo. Se levantó de la cama y salió de su habitación. Ya era de noche. No tan tarde, ni tan temprano. Las nueve aproximadamente. Sakura ya estaba dormida. Desde que llego al apartamento siempre se acostaba temprano. ¿Avances? Pocos. Solamente recordaba algunas cosas de la facultad de medicina. Algunas personas, pero nada verdaderamente importante. El tiempo seria vital para que ella recuperara la memoria, era muy consciente respecto a eso y al ser doctora era algo que ponía en práctica. La paciencia poco a poco se convirtió una virtud en su persona, pero esta lentamente se desvanecía con la situación que estaba viviendo, era Sakura la que vivía aquello, era Sasuke el que cada día se hundía en la desesperanza y aun peor era Daisuke el que sufría. La última vez que lo vio hacia tres días cuando por casualidad se topó con Sasuke y él, el pequeño le había preguntado al oído _para que su padre no escuchara_ como estaba su mama, aun recordaba con suma ternura y tristeza el modo en que se lo había preguntado. Su voz había estado cargada de tanta ansiedad que le había oprimido el pecho y había hecho que sus ojos se cristalizaran levemente.

.

.

Suspiro y se encamino a uno de los sofás, se sentó en ese. Debía dormir mucho lo tenía muy presente. Al siguiente día, para el cual solo faltaban unas escasas tres horas se debía levantar temprano, para arreglar todo para el cumpleaños de Sakura. Ya lo tenía todo planeado. Hinata se encargaría de mantener distraída a Sakura. Compras según le había dicho. Y mientras eso sucediera Naruto, Sai y ella arreglarían el apartamento, para que luciera todo perfecto. Pensaba hacer un pequeño experimento, había invitado a todos los amigos y conocidos de Sakura, tal vez eso ayudaría a su amiga y solo esperaba que todo saliera como lo había planeado aunque ahora lo dudaba. Sasuke iría a la fiesta _como es obvio_ y al toparse con "_el_" las cosas posiblemente… muy posiblemente se podrían feas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A**rreglo su corbata de color azul metálico y luego acomodo su saco negro. Se dio un vistazo al espejo y satisfecho con su imagen se encamino a la puerta. Paro en esta y se dio un suave golpe en la cabeza. Casi lo olvidaba. Dio media vuelta y se acercó al tocador de Sakura. Agarro una cajita negra de terciopelo y la metió en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón. No podía dejar el regalo. Se encamino nuevamente a la puerta y salió de la habitación cerrando a su espalda. Bajo rápidamente las escaleras y se acercó a la sala. Daisuke se encontraba hipnotizado viendo una caricatura. Siempre era lo mismo. Es como si el pequeño se fuera otro mundo. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras se dirigía a la cocina. En esta se encontraba la señora Chiyo, la niñera que Sakura siempre contrataba cuando Hinata no podía cuidar de Daisuke. La señora al notar su presencia se volteó hacia él.

.

-**Ya se va Sasuke**.- dijo con una cansada sonrisa en el rostro.

.

-**Hn… si**.- se limitó a contestar.

.

-**Bien… pierda cuidado… yo cuidare muy bien de Daisuke**.- dijo.

.

-**Está bien**.- contesto para después dar media vuelta sobre sus talones y regresar a la sala, se acercó al sofá donde está su hijo.

.

-**Daisuke**.- le llamo y el pequeño levanto la mirada hacia él.

.

-**Oto-san… ¿ya te vas?-** le pregunto parándose.

.

-**Si… pero volveré temprano**.- dijo seriamente. Puso una mano sobre el cabello azabache de su hijo y lo alboroto. El pequeño soltó una pequeña risita y él sonrió.

.

-**Adiós**.- le dijo antes de darse la vuelta y encaminarse a la salida.

.

-**Adiós oto-san**.- dijo el pequeño agitando la mano, luego de un momento se sentó nuevamente en el sofá y volvió a fijar su atención en la caricatura.

.

.

Sasuke se detuvo en la puerta y le miro. Sonrió nuevamente y luego salió de la casa. Se encamino hacia su auto y subió en este. Prendió el vehículo y luego de un minuto lo arranco. En menos de 20 minutos la fiesta iniciaba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Restregó entre si sus manos, le sudaban un poco debido al nerviosismo. No era tonta, no, se había dado cuenta de la dichosa fiesta sorpresa que Ino le había preparado. Era más que obvio ese hecho. Ino no era muy buena disimulando o es que la conocía demasiado bien. Bufo, ahora tenía que simular una cara de sorpresa, no era buena mintiendo, pero tampoco se le daba mal, así que lo haría, no quería ser tan mal agradecida.

.

-**Sakura… apúrate**.- le dijo Hinata, a algunos pasos frente a ella. La peliazul se le acercó y le agarro la mano para halarla haciéndola caminar a su mismo paso. Todo el santo día se la había pasado así, de arriba hacia abajo, en el centro comercial. El carro de Hinata estaba repleto de bolsas. Suspiro cuando pararon frente al elevador. La peliazul toco el botón y sus manos perdieron el calor natural que debían tener, estaban frías. Observo por el rabillo del ojo como su amiga tecleaba en el celular y suspiro.

.

El ascensor se abrió y ambas entraron. Empezó a subir. Cuando finalmente llegaron al octavo piso bajaron y siendo nuevamente jaloneada se encamino evitando tropezarse con sus propios pies. Suspiro cuando pararon frente a la puerta del apartamento. Mordió su labio inferior y busco en su cartera las llaves que Ino le había entregado. Escucho unos suaves murmullos en el interior y sus nervios aumentaron. Introdujo la llave en la cerradura y la abrió. Saco la llave y tomo el picaporte entre su mano. Respiro profundamente preparándose para lo que venía. Una mezcla de adrenalina y nerviosismo invadía su cuerpo. Estaba segura que adentro encontraría muchas sorpresas, pero lo que la tenía aún más ansiosa es que estaba casi segura de que él se encontraba ahí… Sasuke estaba ahí.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-**Escóndanse**.- grito Ino cerrando su celular. Hinata le acababa de mandar un mensaje en el que decía que Sakura y ella subían por el elevador. Todo estaba listo. Casi todos los invitados estaban ahí, solo faltaba _él,_ no sabía si sentirse dicha o triste por ello, se inclinaba hacia la primera ya que la fiesta se llevaría a cabo en paz y no tendría problemas. Todos los invitados empezaron a esconderse. Escucho el sonido de los tacones resonar en el pasillo de afuera y se alarmo. Se acercó a la puerta.

.

**-¿Listos?-** pregunto.

.

-**No… no -ttebayo ¿Dónde me escondo?-** pregunto el rubio desesperado mirando hacia todos lados.

.

-**Busca Naruto**.- dijo rápidamente-. **Ahí vienen**.- aviso apagando la luz. Se acercó a uno de los sofás y se puso tras de él.

.

-**Auch**.- escucho un quejido.

.

-**Perdón**.- susurro alejándose un poco de aquella persona.

.

-**No importa**.- susurro con voz lastimera Naruto sobándose la mano sobre la cual Ino se había parado, le dolía, joder, le había enterrado el tacón.

.

-**Lo siento**.- susurro la rubia. El sonido de las llaves las distrajo. Dirigió su mirada a la puerta que apenas se vislumbraba. Esta lentamente se abrió. La luz se filtró. La pelirrosa dirigió sus manos al interruptor en la pared y la prendió.

.

-**Sorpresa**.- gritaron todos saliendo de sus escondites. Sakura se sobresaltó ligeramente. La verdad es que se había asustado ante tremendo grito y tal parecía que su reacción era la que todos esperaban. La mayoría de las personas se acercaron para abrazarla y desearles feliz cumpleaños, algunas, pero pocas, no las recordaba, eran como tres o cuatros dentro de las treinta que calculaba estaban ahí.

.

**-¿Qué tal?-** dijo la rubia acercándose a ella.

.

-**Gracias**.- dijo con una sonrisa, Ino le abrazo fuertemente.

.

-**Feliz cumpleaños frentona**.- susurro con una hermosa sonrisa. La pelirrosa le devolvió una igual y disimuladamente empezó a observar la sala. No quería parecer una acosadora, pero no podía controlar esa ansiedad que sentía, la domaba. Se detuvo cuando lo vio. Se encontraba apoyado en la pared. Se veía muy atractivo. Sonrió levemente y sus mejillas se tiñeron. Una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa se formó en el rostro de él y la suya se borró instantáneamente. Sus ojos se cristalizaron poco a poco. Sasuke no le sonreía a ella, le sonreía a una mujer de cabello negro que estaba frente a él, Naruto estaba a la par de la mujer. Ambos estaban de espaldas, por lo que le era imposible saber de quien se trataba. Bajo la mirada… tal vez era la novia, prometida o esposa de Sasuke, él pocas veces sonreía y a ella le había dedicado una sonrisa.

.

-**Hey Sakura… Sakura**.- dijo fuertemente la rubia haciéndola sobresaltar, levanto su mirada hacia ella.

.

**-¿Qué pasa?-** pregunto suavemente esperando que su voz no se quebrara, sentía un nudo en su garganta.

.

**-¿Qué te pasa a ti? ¿Te sientes mal?-** pregunto rápidamente.

.

-**No… no**.- susurro sonriendo con toda la naturalidad posible.

.

-**Bien**.- dijo escéptica, luego sonrió**-. Vamos a donde los chicos**.- le dijo agarrándole la mano. Se dejó llevar hasta que se dio cuenta de la dirección a la que iban, donde estaba Sasuke con aquella mujer. Quiso negarse, no se sentía preparada para verlo con otra… no aun.

.

-**Ino… no… yo…** -balbuceo sin hallar una razón justificable para evitar tan dolorosa realidad. La rubia siguió caminando sin prestarle atención. Su respiración se alteró cuando la mirada de Sasuke se topó con la suya, ya no había vuelta atrás, finalmente se detuvieron frente a ellos.

.

**-¿Qué tal la están pasando chicos?-** pregunto la rubia con una sonrisa.

.

-**La fiesta está muy buena Ino**.- dijo Naruto con efusividad-. **Sakura**.- dijo acercándose a la aludida, le abrazo por la espalda de manera fraternal, pero Sasuke le mando una mirada furtiva que la hizo soltarla y que Sakura no supo interpretar. La pelirrosa centro su atención en la mujer de cabello negro y la observo dar la vuelta.

.

-**Sakura**.- dijo está acercándose a ella, la abrazo con fuerza y la ojijade aun aturdida solo atino a dejarse hacer.

.

-**Taumi**.- logro articular aun sorprendida. La recordaba perfectamente fue su compañera en la universidad y estaba casada.

.

**-¿Y Takeshi?-** se atrevió a preguntar dudosa.

.

-**No pudo venir, tenía una conferencia muy importante, pero me ha pedido que te de muchos saludos**.- dijo alegremente, la pelirrosa sonrió y no pudo evitar que una sensación de alivio le embargara. Desvió la mirada hacia Sasuke y sus mejillas se encendieron al ver la mirada de este sobre ella. Mordió su labio inferior.

.

-**Hey chicos… acompáñenme**.- dijo la rubia agarrando tanto la mano de Naruto como de Taumi, se los llevo rápidamente. Esos dos necesitaban un poco de privacidad.

.

-**Hola Sasuke**.- saludó la pelirrosa tímidamente observándole a los ojos.

.

-**Hola**.- dijo él.

.

-**Yo… etto… pues… me alegra vert**e.- susurro con una sonrisa. Sasuke la observo fijamente grabándose en la memoria cada gesto. Se miraba simplemente hermosa. Llevaba un vestido negro, que se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo y hacia resaltar su pálida piel. Su cabello estaba suelto y algo rizado de las puntas, y su maquillaje era simple. Sakura nunca lo necesito. Respiro profundamente y aparto por un momento su mirada de ella. Maldita necesidad. La pelirrosa bajo la mirada algo cohibida por los ojos ónix.

.

-**Sakura**.- le llamo. Ella le observo y él le tendió la mano. La pelirrosa tardo un segundo en reaccionar y cuando lo hizo con timidez le agarro la mano. Sasuke la condujo hacia una de las habitaciones, quería tener privacidad para poder darle el regalo que le había comprado. Cuando entro a la habitación cerró la puerta a su espalda y la pelirrosa se apartó de él. Sus piernas temblaban, se sentía fría y su corazón golpeaba fuertemente su pecho. Sasuke la observo y se le acercó hasta pararse frente a ella. Le agarro la mano y la estiro frente a él. Metió su mano libre en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón y saco la pequeña cajita negra. La puso sobre su palma.

.

-**Feliz cumpleaños**.- susurro con voz ronca, Sakura le miro y luego observo la cajita. La abrió lentamente y observo el hermoso collar fino. El dije era una flor de cerezo con diamantes incrustados en la orilla. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y levanto la mirada hacia Sasuke.

.

**-¿Es para mí?-** pregunto con un poco de incredulidad. El moreno sonrió.

.

-**Claro que es para ti**.- le susurro agarrando la cajita, saco el collar-. **Permíteme**.- dijo haciéndole un ademan para que se diera media vuelta. La ojijade lo hizo. Aparto su cabello. Sasuke pasó el collar por su cuello y luego lo abrocho.

.

-**Ya está**.- dijo dando un paso hacia atrás, la tentación lo estaba matando, ella era tentadora y sin siquiera proponérselo sensual y seductora. La pelirrosa dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y le miro mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

.

-**Gracias… Sasuke**.- dijo ella tocando suavemente el dije. Se acercó al moreno y le abrazo fuertemente. El pelinegro algo dudativo la apretó contra su cuerpo. Grave error. Pudo claramente sentir cada curva de su delicado cuerpo contra el suyo. Hundió su cabeza en el cuello de ella y aspiro su aroma haciéndola temblar.

.

-**Perdón**.- susurro apretándola aún más contra sí.

.

**-¿Qué?... ¿Por qué me pides perdón?-** pregunto ella luego de un momento confundido.

.

-**Cuando recuerdes todo lo sabrás**.- le dijo roncamente. Sus manos antes quietas empezaron a acariciar suavemente su cintura. Ella se estremeció. Entre sus labios succiono suavemente su piel haciéndola jadear. El calor comenzó a sofocarlo y unas terribles ganas de hacerla suya le incitaron. Bajo suavemente sus manos por sus muslos.

.

-**Sasuke**.- suspiro al sentir las caricias del moreno, eran tan placenteras, adictivas y las necesitaba. Sasuke al no poder soportarlo más la agarro del rostro y estampo sus labios contra los de ella apasionadamente. Sus labios se movieron con frenesí sobre los del otro. El moreno se abrió paso a su boca y sumergió su lengua en esta. Sakura gimió y una pequeña corriente eléctrica les erizo la piel ante el contacto de sus lenguas. La mano de la pelirrosa se hundió en su cabello negro y Sasuke la acerco más a él mientras ladeaba la cabeza tratando de tener mayor acceso a su boca.

.

.

El morocho a regañadientes se separó de ella cuando la falta de oxígeno se hizo presente. Se quedaron viendo fijamente con los ojos levemente entrecerrados y oscurecidos por el deseo. Sus alientos se entremezclaban y sus labios se rozaban. Entre sus dientes agarro en labio inferior de ella y lo halo, Sakura gimió y el reacciono. Lentamente y con muchísima dificultad la libero de su posesivo agarre. Ella aturdida se tambaleo un poco y Sasuke nuevamente la volvió a apegar a el.

.

-**¿Estás bien?-** le pregunto con preocupación.

.

-**Si… em… yo… si.-** dijo tratando de ponerse en pie cuando por fin lo logro, Sasuke la soltó con lentitud. La pelirrosa le miro con las mejillas sumamente encendidas.

.

-**Debemos salir**.- dijo el seriamente. Sakura bajo la mirada algo triste y decepcionada ¿porque pensó que un beso iba a cambiar algo?… era una estupidez. Se encamino a la salida de la habitación, pero antes de siquiera tocar el picaporte Sasuke la volvió a envolver entre sus brazos y la beso con fiereza robándole el aire. Cuando finalmente se separaron le observo incrédula y embobada. Él con su dedo pulgar limpio un rastro de saliva en su boca y le robo otro beso antes de agarrarle la mano y salir de ahí. El ambiente festivo era palpable. La música retumbaba y ya se percibía un leve olor a alcohol. Sasuke acerco a Sakura hacia él y le acaricio la mejilla.

.

-**No bebas… ya vuelvo**.- le dijo y luego le robo un beso haciendo que sus mejillas se tornaran rojas. El moreno se perdió en un pasillo. Observo su alrededor. Todos estaban disfrutando. Le gustaba el ambiente festivo. Se sentía sumamente feliz en ese momento. Se apoyó en una pared y por un impulso toco sus labios. Sonrió hasta que el sonido de la puerta la distrajo. Miro a todos lados haber quien se dignaba a abrir, pero las demás personas estaban demasiado ocupadas. Suspiro y se dirigió a la puerta. La abrió y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par… era el… en serio era el… una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

.

-**Estaba a punto de dar media vuelta e irme**.- dijo una voz varonil. La pelirrosa sonrió de felicidad y se hizo a un lado dándole pasada. El hombre entro.

.

-**Feliz cumpleaños**.- dijo este abrazándola fuertemente. La pelirrosa abochornada hundió su cabeza en su pecho… hacía tiempo que no lo veía, que no había sabido nada de él y era extraño verlo ahora.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Limpio con un paño su rostro húmedo y observo su reflejo en el espejo. Tenía muy en claro que no debió haber hecho lo que hizo, pero no pudo evitar, era algo más fuerte que él. Solo esperaba que no fuera de ninguna manera perjudicial para Sakura. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. En ningún momento Sakura lo rechazo. En ningún momento lo aparto. Ella se dejó llevar y eso le hacía creer que muy en el fondo ella le recordaba como hombre y no como amigo. Suspiro y salió del baño. Se encamino por el pasillo. Se detuvo en un punto de la sala y busco a Sakura por esta.

.

.

Su ceño se frunció al verla abrazada a un hombre y no cualquiera. Apretó fuertemente los puños y la ira nublo todo juicio.

.

.

_¿Qué putas hacia Sabaku No Garaa abrazando a **su** mujer?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Bien chicos trate de poner la continuación lo más rápido posible, espero ue les haya gustado, gusto mucho la idea de hacer sufrir un poquitín más a Sasuke, pobre, que les parece el hecho de que Gaara haya ingresado a la historia, me pareció el mejor candidato, amo a un Sasuke celoso, ¿Quién no? Además el pelirrojo solo saldrá en dos capítulos, este y el siguiente._

_._

_¿Cuántos capítulos faltan para que termine la historia? :d... no me maten… no lo hagan T_T… :D faltan cuatros capítulos más el epilogo… ehh… el final se acerca chicos… hurra… tratare de traer las continuaciones lo más rápido que mi imaginación y mi habilidad con el teclado me lo permitan._

_._

_Bien sin más cuídense… espero que ustedes y sus familias estén bien. Los adoro._

_._

_._

* * *

.


	11. Alejamientos

.

* * *

.

_**Advertencias del capítulo**__: (Lenguaje obsceno)_

_._

_**Diclaimer**__: Naruto y sus personajes NO son míos_

_._

_**Nota**__: Esta historia es completa y absolutamente MIA, y no es permitido tomarla sin mi autorización_

.

* * *

.

_***Sin darme cuenta***_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_***Capitulo 11***_

_**.**_

* * *

"_**Alejamientos"**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_**S**__e apartó de la chica y la observo fijamente. Era muy bonita, pero nada más, no la quería como novia o algo por el estilo y es por eso que se había propuesto a hablar con ella, ya que lo que menos quería era crear una confusión, pero la rubia ni siquiera le dejo siquiera pronunciar una palabra cuando prácticamente se lanzó contra sus labios, sellándole la boca mientras se colgaba de su cuello. La soltó de los hombros y se alejó unos pasos._

_._

_-__**Mira… no quiero nada contigo**__.- dijo directamente, los ojos verdes de la chica se cristalizaron._

_._

_-__**P-ero… yo creí que… pero yo**__.- balbuceo la rubia con voz quebrada._

_._

_-__**Nada… no habrá nada entre nosotros… solo nos besamos una vez Kohana y fue por un mero impulso hormonal, no era una razón para que le dijeras a tus amigas que somos novios**__.- dijo seriamente. La dichosa noticia se había divulgado por todo el maldito colegio y aquello era algo realmente tedioso._

_._

_-__**Sasuke… yo… creí…**_

_._

_-__**No quiero lastimarte ¿sí?... no te hagas ilusiones conmigo.**__- la interrumpió con una explicita advertencia antes de darse media vuelta y encaminarse por el pasillo dejando a la rubia llorando… siempre pasaba lo mismo, era joven y la mayoría de las chicas se les insinuaban, pero aquello no era razón para que inventaran cosas._

_._

_-__**Sasuke… Sasuke**__.- escuchó a lo lejos. Detuvo su paso y dio media vuelta sobre sus talones al reconocer esa voz. Observo a Sakura correr hacia él. Cuando la pelirrosa finalmente le alcanzo empezó a respirar a bocadas, nunca se destacó por atleta. La ojijade se irguió en su lugar le miró fijamente._

_._

_-__**Sasuke… yo bueno… quería que me ayudaras con algo**__.- dijo Sakura con las mejillas encendidas. La observo insistentemente. Estaba muy sonrojada y se le notaba nerviosa._

_._

_**-¿Que paso?-**__ pregunto extrañado. Ella ladeo el rostro hacia un lado mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas._

_._

_-__**Es que… mira… mejor ven.**__- le dijo agarrándole del brazo. Se dejó hacer. Sakura era la única chica a la que le permitía un contacto así de íntimo. Cuando llegaron a las áreas verdes del colegio ambos se sentaron en una banca. Miró fijamente a la pelirrosa, pero ella evadió su mirada._

_._

_-__**Habla de una vez Sakura**__.- le dijo perdiendo la paciencia, ella le observo._

_._

_-__**Bueno es que… Gaara… bueno Gaara me dijo algo y quería que me ayudaras con ello ya que eres mi mejor amigo**__.- dijo ella con voz queda. Asintió pidiendo que continuara, pero Sakura nuevamente se quedó callada._

_._

_-__**Vamos Sakura… dime que te dijo**__.- dijo seriamente._

_._

_-__**El… el… me dijo que yo le gustaba mucho y que… el… bueno**__.- balbuceo jugando con sus dedos. La observo con incredulidad, ¿Realmente Gaara había hecho eso? Su ceño se frunció lentamente. Sakura era muy hermosa y es por eso que siempre le extrañó que ningún chico se acercara a ella, muchos no lo hacían porque él era su amigo, algo que nunca entendió. La cuestión era que por alguna ilógica razón sentía una extraña rabia en contra de Gaara._

_._

_**-¿Qué más?-**__ pregunto con voz aguda._

_._

_-__**El… bueno… me pidió que fuera… su novia**__.- dijo ella con las mejillas rojas a causa de la vergüenza._

_._

_**-¿Que le dijiste?-**__ pregunto rápidamente. Ella ladeo el rostro hacia el lado contrario y aquello aumento gradualmente su ansiedad._

_._

_-__**Que lo pensaría**__.- susurro. Sasuke trago saliva y desvió la mirada hacia enfrente_

_._

_**-¿Y qué le dirás?-**__ pregunto fríamente. Devolvió su mirada hacia ella y la observo fijamente esperando la respuesta._

_._

_-__**Que no**__.- susurro la pelirrosa. La presión con la que sin ser consiente apretaba los puños lentamente disminuyo y una incomprensible sensación de alivio le inundo el pecho. Estuvieron un momento en silencio… un muy incómodo momento. Sakura tenía la cabeza ladeada y la mirada gacha… parecía querer de cierta forma evitarlo… como si había hecho algo muy malo. La observo fijamente y de un momento a otro ella llevo sus dedos a su boca, y acaricio sus labios suavemente mientras cerraba los ojos. Todo pareció armarse como un rompecabezas en su mente. Frunció poco a poco el ceño y apretó fuertemente los puños. Desvió la mirada a un punto del área recreativa mientras trataba de controlar aquella sensación de molestia no argumentada._

_._

_**-¿Se besaron?-**__ pregunto secamente y pudo percibir el pequeño sobresalto que sufrió el cuerpo de Sakura. La observo de reojo con disimulo y las mejillas arreboladas de ella comprobaron su teoría. Sonrió para sí mismo con cierta procacidad. _

_._

_**-¿Porque no me contestas?-**__ pregunto con serenidad devolviendo su mirada a ella. Sakura se encogió de hombros._

_._

_-__**Gaara… bueno el… estábamos hablando y de repente me beso.**__- dijo tocándose los labios-. __**Mi primer beso**__.- añadió para sí misma y Sasuke aparto rápidamente la mirada-. __**Luego el… me, me dijo que yo le gustaba y me pidió que fuera su novia… yo le dije que lo pensaría y salí corriendo, y después… vine a buscarte a ti.**__- dijo sonriendo levemente mientras miraba sus pies._

_._

_**-Hmp**__.- expreso observándola fríamente._

_._

_-__**Yo… Sasuke… yo necesitaba decírtelo para saber… que pensabas tú de esto… es que bueno, la verdad estoy confundida nunca antes me había pasado.**__- dijo ella levantando la mirada hacia él. Sasuke la aparto mientras nuevamente apretaba los puños, Sakura siempre era segura de sus decisiones y que le dijera eso significaba que ella estaba pensando aunque sea mínimamente en la posibilidad de aceptar la proposición que el chico pelirrojo le había propuesto._

_._

_-__**Eres tú la que debe decidir**__.- le dijo seriamente. La ojijade bajo la mirada._

_._

_-__**Si**__.- emitió bajo, Sasuke se levantó de la banca y la observo escrutándola con la mirada._

_._

_-__**Me debo ir**__.- le dijo metiendo las manos en los bolsillos. Se dio la vuelta y sin más se propuso a emprender camino dejando a Sakura sola. Sentía una extraña presión en el pecho y un nudo en el estómago, además de las terribles e injustificables ganas de moler a golpes a Gaara. Sí. Aquello era insólito y absurdo. Lo sabía. Era consciente de ello. Pero la rabia que sentía no por eso desvanecía._

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**S**i. Genial. Ese recuerdo no hizo más que enterrarle aún más esa molesta espina de ira que en ese momento sentía.

.

.

Luego de que Gaara se le declarara a Sakura y esta le dijera que no, corto inmediatamente la amistad que tenía con el pelirrojo. Busco mil y un razones para odiarlo y creo una enemistad entre ambos, pero aquello fue todo lo contrario con Sakura. Ella se mantuvo constantemente apegada al Sabaku No algo que hizo que la rabia que sentía hacia el creciera considerablemente sin razón aparente. Muchas veces le pregunto a Sakura si era cierto que ellos no eran novios pues pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos y la pelirrosa siempre le dio una negativa, pero para el los hechos hablaban mas que las palabras.

.

Después de la muerte de su familia Sakura siempre estuvo a su lado hasta la llegada del pelirrojo al colegio y ver como ella le prefería sobre él le hizo exasperar tanto.

.

Sakura se alejó por un tiempo de su lado y cuando llegaban esos momentos en los que nuevamente eran solo ellos dos, los mejores amigos de una u otra forma Gaara interrumpía avivando el odio en su interior. Fue poco después de cinco meses que Gaara se mudó a otra ciudad y no volvió a saber nada de él. Aunque Sakura si mantuvo comunicación con el pelirrojo, hasta que de un momento a otro esta se cortó.

.

.

.

Y de la nada aparecía ahí. En la fiesta. Joder. Y abrazaba a Sakura. Su mujer. Gruño por lo bajo y se acercó a ellos con el rostro inescrutable. Se paró frente a Gaara y le observo fijamente a los ojos, él le devolvió la mirada desafiante.

.

Sakura ajena a todo se separó del pelirrojo con una sonrisa en los labios y Sasuke desvió la mirada hacia ella. La pelirrosa pareció de una manera incomprensible percibirlo y volteo sobre sus talones con lentitud, trago con dificultad al ver a Sasuke frente a ella e inconscientemente se alejó de Gaara mientras mordía su labio inferior. El morocho devolvió su mirada a Gaara.

.

-**Sabaku No**.- dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

.

-**Uchiha**.- dijo este extendiéndole la mano. Sasuke miro esta y luego en un gesto de cortesía, algo que nunca faltaba en él, le cogió la mano y le dio un fuerte apretón, el pelirrojo de igual manera se lo devolvió. Cuando finalmente se soltaron Sasuke volteo la mirada hacia Sakura y noto el pequeño estremecimiento que recorrió el cuerpo de su mujer. Su mirada se suavizo y con un ademan de la cabeza le pidió que se acercara, ella inmediatamente lo hizo con la mirada gacha y un rubor en las mejillas. El pelinegro le rodeo la cintura con un brazo y la apego a él haciendo que ella se sonrojara más. Levanto la mirada hacia el hombre frente él.

.

**-¿Cómo has estado?**- pregunto fríamente.

.

-**Bien… no me quejo**.- dijo de igual forma mientras una sonrisa se formaba en la comisura de sus labios. Desvió la mirada hacia Sakura y esta se sonrojo. Sasuke afianzo el agarre en la cintura de la mujer acción que no pasó desapercibida por el pelirrojo haciendo que su sonrisa se ensanchara.

.

-**Tenía entendido que no vivías en la ciudad**.- dijo con cierto desdén.

.

-**Estabas muy bien informado, pero… Ino se las ingenió para conseguir mi número y me llamo… me invito a la fiesta sorpresa de Sakura… algo que no pude rechazar**.- dijo con total serenidad… algo que hizo enojar aún más a Sasuke.

.

-**Que… bien**.- se forzó a sí mismo a sonreír.

.

-**Sabes… me he enterado de algunas cosas y… me gustaría hablar contigo**.- observo fugazmente a Sakura-. **A solas**.- aclaro rápidamente. Sakura se aferró del brazo a Sasuke y este al percibirlo bajo la mirada. Sentía que de cierta forma el que Sakura estuviera ahí mientras ambos hablaban sería perjudicial para ella, pero la pelirrosa parecía no estar dispuesta a irse. Levanto la mirada hacia Gaara y lo observo impasiblemente.

.

**-¿Qué cosas?**- pregunto con seriedad y desafío. El pelirrojo alzo una ceja y entrecerró levemente los ojos.

.

-**Tú lo sabes perfectamente**.- dijo con voz aguda observándolo con desprecio. Sasuke apretó los puños.

**.**

**-Deberías evitar meterte en la vida de los demás**.- dijo conteniendo la ira, al comprender exactamente de lo que Gaara hablaba.

.

-**Cuando se trata de alguien tan especial como Sakura asumo las consecuencias**.- dijo desviando la mirada hacia la pelirrosa. Sakura le sonrió levemente y se apegó un poco más a Sasuke al sentir cierta incomodidad.

.

-**Eso fue pasado Sabaku No… acéptalo.**- dijo entre dientes. Apretando más fuertemente los puños.

.

-**Donde hubo cenizas quedan**.- dijo hablando de sí mismo, sonrió**-. Y por mi parte no me importaría revivir el pasado**.- expreso devolviendo la mirada hacia Sasuke.

.

-**Aléjate de ella… es mía**.- dijo con rabia dando un paso hacia adelante. Gaara en ningún momento retrocedió. Sakura les observo de manera intercalada y luego rápidamente llevo una mano a su frente al sentir un repentino mareo.

.

-**Y si no quiero ¿qué?... no me hagas reír Sasuke… hace mucho dejo de pertenecerte… cuando tú mismo lo arruinaste todo**.- dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo con cinismo.

.

-**Cierra el pico… y no me tientes**.- frunció el ceño.

.

-**Y tú no me retes**.- dijo avanzando un paso.

.

**-¿Que están haciendo?… ¿de qué están hablando?-** pregunto Sakura totalmente confundida. No entendían exactamente lo que ellos decían… hablaban de alguien y la manera en que lo hacían le hacía creer que era de ella, pero al mismo tiempo nada tenía lógica, no alcanzaba a comprender… se sentía abrumada, perdida… todo empezaba a darle vueltas y sentía un pequeño dolor de cabeza.

.

-**No te metas Sakura**.- dijo Sasuke intentando suavizar la rabia en su voz.

.

-**No Sasuke… ¿qué pasa entre ustedes dos?… eran muy buenos amigos y de la nada parecen odiarse**.- dijo aturdida.

.

-**Sakura… por favor**.- pidió mirándola con suavidad.

.

-**Deberías alejarte de él… te ha dañado demasiado**.- dijo Gaara desviando la mirada hacia la pelirrosa. Sakura la observo sin entender.

.

-**Cállate**.- dijo Sasuke fuertemente devolviendo su mirada hacia el

.

**-¿De qué hablas?-** pregunto la ojijade.

.

-**Ni se te ocurra decir una palabra**.- le advirtió Sasuke al pelirrojo.

.

-**No soy yo quien debe decírtelo Sakura**.- dijo Gaara dando un paso hacia atrás, tenía el cuerpo tenso como si estuviera a punto de explotar.

.

**-¿Decirme que?-** pregunto Sakura completamente perdida.

.

-**Tienes amnesia y no recuerdas muchas cosas y sé que si lo hicieras el no estaría a tu lado**.- soltó Gaara con ira contenida señalando a Sasuke. Sakura rápidamente desvió la mirada hacia el morocho. El cuerpo de Sasuke tembló de rabia.

.

-**Cállate maldita sea**.- grito dando un par de pasos hacia enfrente. Su puño impacto fuertemente con la mejilla derecha de Gaara haciéndolo tambalear. El pelirrojo retrocedió con el rostro volteado. Sakura a duras penas logro alejarse y las demás personas voltearon observando el espectáculo.

.

-**Temes tanto decirle la verdad**.- bramo el pelirrojo fuertemente acercándose a Sasuke. Le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda y seguidamente le dio otro haciéndolo retroceder dos pasos. Sasuke apenas logro mantenerse en pie por la fuerza de los impactos. Se irguió sobre sí mismo y se impulsó hacia enfrente con el puño alzado. Le golpeo de lleno en la nariz haciéndole caer de espaldas.

.

-**Tú no sabes nada… vienes aquí creyendo hacerlo… hablas de más sin ser plenamente consciente de las consecuencias que eso puede tener en la salud de Sakura**.- vocifero potentemente acercándose a él, de repente sintió como alguien le sujetaba por debajo de las axilas y gruño mientras trataba de zafarse bruscamente del fuerte agarre.

.

-**Cálmate joder**.- dijo Naruto tratando de retenerle.

.

-**Suéltame que le partiré la madre a este… este maldito**.- rugió devolviendo la mirada a Gaara. El pelirrojo ya se había levantado del suelo y al igual que a él alguien le sostenía.

.

-**Que no… mierda tranquilízate**.- dijo el rubio fuertemente.

.

-**Este idiota hablo de más y tú sabes perfectamente que es muy malo para la salud de Sakura**.- gruño señalando al pelirrojo. Este frunció el ceño y empezó a forcejear tratando de soltarse, cuando finalmente se rindió observo a Sasuke con rabia.

.

-**No le mientas**.- dijo Gaara poniendo una mano sobre su nariz que sangraba en abundancia.

.

**-No lo hago, pero decirle todo sería dañarla y no estoy dispuesto a hacerlo nuevamente ¿entiendes?-** dijo observándole fijamente. Gaara ladeo el rostro… al comprender perfectamente sus palabras… Sasuke estaba realmente arrepentido.

.

**-¿De que están hablando?-** interrogo la pelirrosa poniéndose en medio de ambos. Miro a Gaara, pero este evadió su mirada. Suspiro y lentamente volteo hacia Sasuke quien la observo fijamente. Sakura pudo sentir como su piel se erizaba. Sasuke la miraba como aquella vez en la habitación del hospital cuando había despertado… la miraba de esa manera tan extraña y cálida que no entendía. En su mirada había muchos sentimientos, pero el que más se destacaba y la confundía era el de arrepentimiento. De pronto cerro los ojos y dio un paso hacia atrás como si la hubieran golpeado, agarro con ambas manos su cabeza y sus piernas perdieron fuerza, cayo sentada y todo comenzó a darle vueltas. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza la hizo gritar y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

_**Flashback**_

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_-__**Porque… Sasuke… dame una razón**__.- grito con voz dolida apretando los puños, tratando de aguantar sus lágrimas en un intento inútil pues estas bajaban continuamente por su rostro._

_._

_-__**Dime que me amas**__.- dijo llorando. Sus puños poco a poco perdieron fuerza y sus labios temblaron ligeramente liberando débiles sollozos que salían entrecortados._

_._

_-__**Hazlo Sasuke… dímelo**__.- susurro débilmente. Sabía que no lo haría… lo sabía y eso le dolía aún más._

_._

_-__**Yo no puedo amar**__.- dijo fríamente observándola a los ojos. No mostrando ninguna clase de remordimiento o culpabilidad al decir esas palabras que podrían causarle un gran dolor… y así fue… dolió… dolió mucho._

_._

_-__**Ya lo sabía… yo… será me-jor… que me va-ya**__.- dijo dándole la espalda apresuradamente. Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas con más intensidad. Ella lo sabía… sabia también porque él no se permitía amar… lo sabía pero escucharlo de sus propios labios era aun más doloroso._

_._

_._

_Se acercó a la maleta. Quería salir rápidamente de ahí, pero antes de siquiera llegar a tocarla sintió como la halaban del brazo. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando los labios del moreno se movieron desesperados sobre los suyos. Sus piernas flaquearon y sintió como él la sujetaba de la cintura mientras caminaba hacia una pared. Su espalda choco bruscamente contra esta. El pelinegro la alzo metiéndose entre sus piernas. Sus manos empezaron a acariciar su cuerpo aun sobre la ropa de manera desesperada. Sus labios se movían con frenesí sobre los de ella robándole el aire. Sus mejillas mantenían un leve contacto con las de ella humedeciéndose con las lágrimas que ella derramaba, pero a él eso no le importó, incluso la apretó con más fuerza contra su cuerpo._

_._

_._

_Correspondió el beso por un momento dejándose llevar por lo que sentía… pero como dijo antes solo un momento… porque ese beso era más como una __**despedida**__… ella no se retractaría. Su llanto se hizo más intenso cuando sintió como él la apegaba aún más a su cuerpo ¿es que no se daba cuenta que la lastimaba? Puso sus manos en el amplio pecho del moreno y lo alejo con toda su fuerza._

_._

_._

_._

_**PLAF**_

_._

_._

_._

_El rostro del moreno estaba ladeado con su mejilla derecha roja mientras la Sakura le miraba con la mirada nublada y la mano izquierda alzada, con un leve temblor en esta._

_._

_**-No hagas esto Sasuke… me lastimas**__.- dijo fuertemente. Se dio la vuelta, se acercó corriendo a la puerta, la abrió y corrió… dolía… quería alejarse de él… la dañaba… maldita sea, lo amaba. Las lágrimas empañaban su mirada, pero no importo y siguió corriendo con todo lo que sus pies le daban._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_**End flashback**_

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

-**Suéltame maldita sea**.- grito Sasuke desesperado tratando de soltarse del agarre de Naruto. El rubio rápidamente lo libero como si su toque quemara y Sasuke inmediatamente se acercó a Sakura, que temblaba en el suelo.

.

-**Sakura… amor ¿estás bien?-** pregunto preocupado agarrándole las mejillas. De un momento a otro la pelirrosa le dio un manotazo en las manos y se arrastró con sus pies empujándose hacia atrás.

.

-**Alé-jate**.- dijo con voz quebrada, observándole con la mirada nublada.

.

-**Sakura**.- llamo desconcertado.

.

-**Tu no me quieres… tú me lo dijiste… no me amas**.- dijo ella temblando bruscamente. Sasuke cerro con fuerza los ojos y masajeo su cien… recordaba perfectamente de lo que ella hablaba.

.

-**Sakura eso… eso**.- intento explicarse.

.

-**No quiero escucharte**.- lo interrumpió la pelirrosa tapándose los oídos.

.

-**Tu no entiendes**.- dijo con desesperación acercándose a ella. La agarro del brazo, pero Sakura nuevamente se alejó de él con rudeza.

.

-**No me to-ques… no quie-ro volver a ver-te jamás**.- grito con voz estrangulada, levantándose rápidamente del piso. Sasuke igualmente lo hizo.

.

-**Escúchame por favor**.- pidió dando un paso hacia ella.

.

-**No**.- retrocedió. De repente las fuerzas le fallaron y su visión se volvió borrosa y lentamente todo se tornó negro. Sasuke reacciono rápidamente y apenas logro atajarla antes de que impactara contra el piso. Eso le hizo caer sentado y con ella sobre sus piernas.

.

-**Sakura… Sakura**.- dijo golpeando suavemente su mejilla derecha, ella no reacciono-. **Maldición… Ino**.- llamo buscando entre las personas que habían hecho un circulo a su alrededor a la rubia. Esta apareció de la nada y se agacho frente a él.

.

-**Un momento**.- dijo con nerviosismo y empezó a revisar los signos vitales de la pelirrosa

.

**-¿Que tiene?-** pregunto Hinata al borde de las lágrimas mientras Naruto la abrazaba intentando tranquilizarla.

.

-**Solo se ha desmayado**.- dijo la rubia más aliviada mientras masajeaba su cien intentando tranquilizar sus nervios.

.

**-¿Cuál es su habitación?-** pregunto Sasuke pasando un brazo por debajo de las piernas de Sakura, se puso de rodillas y se impulsó con toda su fuerza levantándose sin ninguna ayuda.

.

-**La segunda puerta a la derecha**.- le indico Ino señalándole el pasillo con la mano temblorosa. Ella estaba perfectamente capacitada para poder controlar una situación como esa, pero había tomado un poco y ciertamente nunca imagino que algo así sucedería. Sabía que habría problemas si Gaara se presentaba en la fiesta, pero nunca pensó que fueran tan graves. Sasuke inmediatamente se encamino por el pasillo mientras las personas le abrían paso.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**L**a observo fijamente repasando sus facciones, llevaba haciendo lo mismo por más de media hora y a cada momento se decía que Sakura era la mujer más hermosa que había conocido en toda su vida. Le acaricio suavemente el cabello y con cierta renuencia se alejó lentamente de ella mientras se erguía sobre sí mismo. Unos tacones resonaban en el pasillo. Luego de unos breves segundos la puerta se abrió y alguien entro a la habitación, más el no aparto la mirada de Sakura.

.

**-¿Como esta?-** pregunto Ino.

.

-**Duerme tranquilamente**.- se limitó a contestar.

.

-**Todos a excepción de Hinata y Naruto se han ido**.- dijo luego de un momento.

.

-**Bien**.- contesto.

.

-**Lo siento Sasuke… debí haberte dicho que Gaara vendría.**- se disculpó atropelladamente. Sasuke se masajeo el puente de la nariz con los dedos y suspiro.

.

-**Ya no importa.- **susurro tranquilamente.

.

-**Está bien… si necesitas algo… cualquier cosa… estaremos afuera**.- retrocedió un par de pasos y luego dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación.

.

.

Sasuke dirigió su mirada a la puerta y luego la devolvió a Sakura. Le acaricio el cabello hundiendo sus dedos entre las hebras rosas… siempre era tan suaves. Dibujo en una caricia el contorno de su oreja y bajo por su pómulo.

.

-**No puedo evitar dañarte… aunque no lo desee… siempre lo hago**.- susurro con tristeza y culpa-. **Lo siento tanto**.- dijo cerrando fuertemente los ojos. Se acercó a ella y beso sus labios, luego se alejó lo necesario para ver su rostro.

.

-**Eres lo más importante en mi vida… tú y nuestro hijo son lo único que tengo**.- acaricio su mejilla izquierda-. **Te amo**.- susurro antes de alejarse. Se levantó de la cama y se encamino hacia la puerta. La observo por última vez antes de salir de la habitación.

.

.

.

.

.

Los ojos de Sakura poco a poco se abrieron y su mirada se mantuvo fija en algún punto del cielo raso. Involuntariamente llevo sus dedos a sus labios y los acaricio suavemente.

.

.

Ya no distinguía un sueño de la realidad… hacia poco había soñado lo que probablemente eran las más hermosas palabras que había escuchado y era la voz de Sasuke la que las pronunciaba… parecían tan reales en su mente que por un escaso momento las creyó, pero simplemente no cabían en el mundo real… no tenían un lugar en su mundo, porque Sasuke nunca la amaría… porque nunca existiría un hijo de ambos… porque eso solo era un sueño. Las lágrimas empezaron a descender de sus ojos una tras otra y tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para evitar que alguien la escuchara sollozar. Se puso en posición fetal y se abrazó a si misma mientras lloraba en silencio.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**C**on parsimonia abrió la puerta y entro. Las luces estaban apagadas y el lugar era escasamente iluminado por la luz que se filtraba de la otra estancia. Cerró la puerta y se encamino hacia la sala. La señora Chiyo se levantó del sofá al verle entrar al salón de estar.

.

-**Sasuke… me alegro que viniera bien… aunque lo esperaba un poco más tarde**.- dijo con serenidad sonriéndole.

.

-**Hmp**.- sonrió-. **¿Y Daisuke?-** pregunto tranquilamente.

.

-**Dormido en su habitación.**

.

**-Bien**.- exclamo sin mucho entusiasmo.

.

-**Pues… me debo ir**.- aviso agarrando la cartera sobre el sofá.

.

-**Llamare a un taxi**.- dijo rápidamente buscando en el bolsillo de su pantalón su celular.

.

-**No se preocupe yo lo hare**.- le detuvo la señora colgando la cartera en su hombro.

.

-**Está bien… muchas gracias**.- dijo con una sonrisa.

.

-**No hay de que… hasta luego**.- se despidió y salió de la sala. Sasuke suspiro cuando escucho la puerta principal cerrar. Se encamino hacia las escaleras y subió con lentitud. Camino por el pasillo de la segunda planta y se detuvo frente a la habitación de Daisuke. Respiro profundamente antes de abrir totalmente la puerta y entrar.

.

Se acercó a la cama y se paró frente a esta. Observo a su hijo, estaba profundamente dormido. Se puso de cuclillas y se entrecruzo de brazos sobre el colchón, lo miro por un rato y lentamente levanto su mano y la puso sobre la cabeza del infante. Empezó a acariciarle el cabello y Daisuke se removió haciendo que la sabana se le resbalara un poco. Sasuke observo como el pequeño aferraba algo contra su pecho y frunció el ceño. Suspiro cuando distinguió que era y su entrecejo poco a poco se ablando. Bajo la mirada. Era la cajita que le había hecho a Sakura.

.

-**Lo siento tanto hijo.**- musito suavemente. El pequeño nuevamente se removió

.

-**Por mi culpa tú y tu mama están separando**.- susurró con tristeza-. **Ya no sé qué hacer… temo que las cosas se me están saliendo de las manos.**- alboroto sus cabellos-. **No quiero lastimarlos otra vez**.- lo observo por un momento más y luego se inclinó hacia él. Le acaricio las mejillas con delicadeza y le dio un beso en la coronilla antes de levantarse, le arropo bien y luego salió de la habitación.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

_**O**__k… lo siento… ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?... más de lo que esperaba tardar T_T. Perdón, no tratare de darles excusas que seguramente tomaran como una burda mentira, simplemente diré que… ya subí el capítulo y espero que les haya gustado :b... me da tanta pena, pesar y tristeza con Sasuke... el pobre la esta pasando tan mal. ¿quien quiere que el sufrimiento del sexy Uchiha se termine?... levante la mano... bien, pues le dire que... no sera asi, vienen los capitulos full bomba, apunto de explotar y lo que mas me da tristeza es que nuestro pequeño angelito de daisuke se involucrara y probablemente es quien mas sufrira... aunque tambien el arreglara todo pero... ¿a que precio?... shh.. estoy hablando de mas... tendran que esperar para averiguarlo. _

_._

_Véngale chico con sus comentarios me animaran y bueno el siguiente capítulo y el penultimo prácticamente están hecho… son una completa bomba contando que se acerca el final… tres capítulos… les aseguro que se comerán las uñas y algunos probablemente querrán matarme. Depende de ustedes que yo suba el proximo capítulo… de ustedes y sus comentarios :D… que mala… pues sin más que aburrirles los adoro, cuídense y espero que ustedes y sus familias estén bien de salud por allá donde quiera que viva. Sayonara._

_._

* * *

_._

_._


	12. Coincidencias

.

_**Advertencias del capítulo**__: (Lenguaje obsceno)_

_._

_**Diclaimer**__: Naruto y sus personajes NO son míos_

_._

_**Nota**__: Esta historia es completa y absolutamente MIA, y no es permitido tomarla sin mi autorización_

.

* * *

_**.**_

_***Sin darme cuenta***_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_***Capitulo 12***_

_**.**_

* * *

"_**Coincidencias"**_

* * *

.

.

.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**A**__cababa de salir del hospital después de una ardua mañana. Esos últimos días las citas médicas se acumulaban debido a la brigada de vacunación que había llegado. Suspiro. Estaba realmente cansada, lo único que deseaba hacer era llegar a casa de Hinata para recoger a su hijo e ir a su hogar, pasar un tiempo con el antes de que Sasuke llegara. Se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo y lanzo un bufido, exhalo ruidosamente mientras dirigía su mirada a la ventana intentando distraerse, en ese momento la paciencia era la virtud de la que carecía. Su atención se centro en un hombre que estaba de espaldas, su porte le resulto tan familiar que no pudo despegar su mirada de el. El hombre se encontraba de brazos cruzados con la mirada fija en el interior del majestuoso hotel frente a el. Se le notaba algo impaciente por la manera en que golpeaba con su pie el suelo._

_._

_Sakura bajo la mirada y luego la dirigió al frente, mordió su labio inferior y unas extrañas ansias le invadieron, bufo y lentamente devolvió su mirada de nuevo a aquel hombre, le recorrió una y otra vez mientras poco a poco fruncía el ceño, él le era conocido. El hombre de cabello oscuro dio media vuelta y observo a los lados. Su respiración se volvió pesada al verlo de frente y de la confusión paso al desconcierto que hacia Sasuke en un hotel? algunas preguntas empezaron a formularse por su cabeza hasta que el sonido de unos pitidos la saco abruptamente de sus pensamientos. Dirigió su mirada al frente. El semáforo estaba en verde. Negó con la cabeza intentando concentrar sus pensamientos y arranco el vehiculo mientras activaba las luces intermitentes, se parqueo en el edificio mas cercano e inhalo con profundidad antes de dirigir su mirada al hotel. Sasuke se encontraba en la misma posición, de brazos cruzados y con la mirada nuevamente fija en el interior del hotel. Intentó buscar alguna justificación lógica para que el estuviera ahí, alejo los pensamientos maliciosos y trato de convencerse a si misma de que el estaría esperando algún socio o algo por el estilo, pero cuando una mujer salio del hotel y se acerco para besarle… todo se derrumbo en su interior._

.

.

_Las lágrimas bajaban de sus orbes jades continuamente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y los apretó. Estrujo el volante del auto entre sus manos… que estúpida había sido… tantos trabajos hasta la madrugada, cenas, salidas… tantos viajes… fue una idiota… él se lo había dicho, se lo advirtió pero ella como una imbécil creyó poder hacerlo cambiar. Sasuke nunca la amo y nunca lo haría, todo lo que le causaba era deseo… solo eso… e incluso muchas veces pensó que él la amaba por la forma tan especial y dulce en que le hacía el amor, pero, todo fue su imaginación, un deseo muy lejos de su realidad. Si, él se había vuelto más frio y distante con el pasar de los años y ella deseo creer que era el exceso de trabajo, pero, no era así y frente a sus ojos estaba la prueba._

_._

_¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?... era algo que debía esperar ¿cierto?... el nunca le prometió amor, ella fue la única estúpida… maldito masoquismo… tratando de crearle una historia de amor que nunca existió, que nunca existiría. Él se lo había dicho muchas veces y una vez más se lo demostraba, pero con acciones. Arranco rápidamente el auto, ya no quería ver aquello… le dañaba._

_._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-**Sakura… Sakura… despierta**.- decía Ino con desesperación moviéndola de un lado a otro para que despertara. Sakura balbuceaba palabras sin sentido mientras lloraba fuertemente.

.

**-¿Porque Sasuke?… ¿porque me haces esto?- **preguntaba la pelirrosa con voz estrangulada removiéndose violentamente entre las sabanas.

.

-**Despierta vamos… despierta**.- pidió la rubia al borde de las lagrimas mientras la zarandeaba de los hombros. De un momento a otro los lamentos de Sakura cesaron y abrió los ojos de golpe mientras se alejaba bruscamente de las manos de Ino. La ojiazul retrocedió dos pasos asustada y nerviosa, y Sakura la miro fijamente con la respiración agitada. Una delgada capa de sudor le cubría y algunos mechones se pegaban en su frente. Las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas sin cesar y su cuerpo temblaba.

.

-**Lo siento**.- susurro luego de un momento con voz ronca, Ino negó con la cabeza mientras se limpiaba las mejillas, se acerco a la cama y se sentó en la orilla de esta. Atrajo a la pelirrosa hacia ella y le abrazo contra su pecho mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

.

-**Esta bien… ¿que soñaste esta vez?-** le pregunto y la ojijade se estremeció levemente.

.

-**El hotel**.- susurro con voz quebrada cerrando con fuerza los ojos.

.

-**¿Hubo algún cambio?- **interrogo suavemente.

.

-**No… todo era igual… incluso el dolor en mi pecho… es tan real**.- exclamo consternada mordiéndose el labio inferior.

.

-**Eso no importa… solo fue una pesadilla**.- murmuro luego de un momento acariciándole el cabello. Sakura asintió levemente.

.

.

Ya no estaba segura de nada, al principio creyó que esas _pesadillas _no eran más que un producto de su imaginación, pero estas siguieron repitiéndose una y otra vez, ya no sabía que pensar… eran tan reales. El dolor en su pecho era casi tangible.

.

.

Habían pasado dos semanas y cinco días desde su cumpleaños. Esa fue la última vez que vio a Sasuke, después de que en medio de su consternación le dijo que no quería volver a verlo, Sasuke no volvió y desde entonces habían empezado esas pesadillas. La del hotel cuando le veía con una mujer, podía sentir la presión en su pecho cada vez que la recordaba y las cosas que pensaba, y se decia a si misma en ella eran tan incoherentes. O cuando Sasuke golpeaba a un hombre con brutalidad y luego ambos llegaba a una casa y empezaban a pelear, todo era sin sentido y de pronto se desvanecía y ella despertaba emitiendo un grito, siempre sudada y confundida. La mas frecuente era en la que el le decía que no la amaba, dolía cada vez que la soñaba, dolía intensamente como si la hubiera vivido… como si fuera la primera vez.

.

.

Sollozo suavemente… ya no sabia que hacer, todo se estaba saliendo de sus limites, no podía controlar lo que sentía, amaba a Sasuke… lo amaba con todo su corazón y quería estar a su lado, pero al mismo tiempo algo dentro de ella… muy en el fondo, le impedía dar un paso adelante. Temía pegar contra una pared, que todo lo que ella creía se desvaneciera como el humo, temía abrirse ante el y sufrir nuevamente, no deseaba llorar mas. No quería cometer un error haciendo algo que tal vez no estaba incluido en su vida. Odiaba no poder recordar, por más que lo intentara de nada servia, nada venia a su mente.

.

.

Todo era confuso, sus ideas estaban revueltas y las palabras de Gaara aun seguían repitiéndose en su cabeza. Que tan real podía ser lo que el dijo? … tanto pensar… intentar recordar hacia que su cabeza doliera infernalmente. Estaba agotada, lo único que deseaba era poder recordar… poder recordar y así no vivir en la ignorancia, no sufrir por un amor no correspondido… deseaba su vida anterior sin importar lo que esta fuera.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**P**aso una mano por su rostro y suspiro. Se arrecosto en la silla y tiro a pluma sobre el escritorio. Hundió sus dedos en su cabello y lo halo hacia atrás hasta entrelazarlos en su nuca. Dirigió su mirada al techo y cerro los ojos por breves segundos. No se podía concentrar… ya nada le salía bien, todo estaba mal. Apretó fuertemente los labios. Habían pasado varios… muchos días desde la ultima vez en la que había visto a Sakura y eso de cierta forma le tenia verdaderamente mal.

.

Todo era un caos, su vida se había desmoronado y estaba incompleta sin ella, pero aun así después de lo ocurrido en la fiesta había decidido no volver a verla. No quería causarle mas dolor… no quería ser nuevamente el causante de sus lágrimas.

.

Había tomado la decisión de llevar parte de su trabajo… lo que era realmente importante a su casa para así pasar mas tiempo con Daisuke y distraerse, pero simplemente nada le salía como debía, siempre había un maldito error en todo lo que hacia.

.

.

Dirigió su mirada rápidamente a la puerta cuando escucho como esta era abierta, se irguió y observo fijamente a Daisuke.

.

-**Acércate**.- le pidió luego de un momento al verlo estático en el marco de la puerta. Daisuke se acerco al escritorio y rodeando este se puso frente a el. Sasuke suspiro y fijo su mirada en la cajita que el pequeño tenia entre sus manos. Esas ultimas semanas Daisuke aferraba contra si la cajita que le había hecho a Sakura, casi nunca la soltaba a menos de que fuera explícitamente necesario. Muchas veces había querido quitársela y guardarla, pero el no le dejaba por lo que había desistido… de nada serviría.

.

-**Ven**.- le dijo extendiendo sus manos hacia el. El pequeño pelinegro dio un paso hacia enfrente y Sasuke lo agarro en brazos y lo sentó en su regazo.

.

-¿**Quieres algo?- **le pregunto suavemente y Daisuke asintió.

.

-¿**El que?- **susurro acariciándole el cabello. El infante lo miro fijamente.

.

-**Quiero ir al parque**.- contesto poniendole una mano en la mejilla.

.

-**Al parque**.- bisbiseo. Daisuke asintió nuevamente.

.

-**Bien**.- pauso y dirigió su mirada a los papeles sobre el escritorio. Suspiro con pesadez. El también necesitaba distraerse.

.

-**Esta bien… iremos al parque**.- declaro alborotándole el cabello. El pequeño sonrío.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**L**a situación comenzaba verdaderamente a preocuparle. Sakura se encontraba sentada en el sofá con la mirada perdida, últimamente siempre era así, se inducía a si misma a un estado de aislamiento, evitando de esa manera todo lo que le rodeaba, apenas comía y en la noche los recuerdos malos la atormentaban. Ya le había hecho algunos exámenes, pero los resultados no mostraban nada fuera de lo normal, es mas, ella estaba en perfectas condiciones. Había estado medicándole con somníferos, pero eso no evitaba que por las noches ella tuviera esas pesadillas y terminara gritando y llorando. Ya no sabia que hacer. No sabía como ayudarla. Lo único que se le había ocurrido fue pedir unas vacaciones para cuidarla y estas inmediatamente le fueron dadas.

.

.

Inhaló profundamente antes de acercarse a ella, se sentó en el sofá a su lado y le acaricio el cabello. Sakura la miro y le sonrío, de una manera tan falsa que le provoco una sensación amarga en la garganta.

.

-**¿Como te sientes?- **pregunto en un susurro.

.

-**Bien**.- dijo ella sonriendo con levedad. Ino suspiro.

.

-**¿Quieres salir?… ¿que tal si vamos al parque?- **propuso con voz animada. Sakura la miro fijamente. No tenia ganas de hacer absolutamente nada, solo quería pensar… pensar en todo… intentar recordar, ella necesitaba recordar su vida.

.

Quiso negarse, pero no pudo al ver como Ino la miraba con preocupación y desesperación. La culpa le peso, era egoísta por solamente pensar en ella misma sin darse cuenta del daño que eso le ocasionaba a su amiga. Asintió levemente y miro la sonrisa que se formaba en los labios de la rubia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**O**bservo su alrededor meticulosamente… esa tranquilidad que se sentía en el ambiente, esa sensación de paz que se respiraba en el aire… eso… era lo que realmente ella necesitaba y no tenia. Levantó la mirada al cielo, este estaba totalmente azul sin ningún rastro de nube. Suspiro y desvío la mirada hacia una de las bancas que se encontraban frente al pequeño lago a unos tres metros de donde ella estaba. En ella se encontraba Ino, se veía tan relajada que decidió no molestarle. Bajo la mirada y empezó a caminar mientras se abrazaba a si misma, sentía nuevamente esa presión en el pecho y el nudo en su garganta como cuando fue la primera vez al apartamento que compartía con Ino, sentía que debía estar con alguien… alguien que la necesitaba. Sus ojos se cristalizaron y siguió por un caminito de rocas con la mirada perdida y ensimismada en sus pensamientos hasta que a lo lejos unas risas infantiles llamaron su atención. Se acerco al lugar de donde los sonidos provenían y una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios al ver a dos pequeños de aproximadamente 4 añitos jugando en una caja de arena.

.

Las risas empezaron hacer eco en sus oídos, unas imágenes difusas se reprodujeron como una película en su cabeza y los sonidos se distorsionaron hasta convertirse en uno solo… la risa de un niño.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**S**us cabellos se movían al compás del viento y su rostro mantenía una expresión apagada, con una mano apretaba fuertemente la cadena de hierro del columpio a su lado izquierdo mientras con la otra sostenía la cajita en su regazo para que esta no se caerá.

.

.

Cuando el columpio se detuvo bajo la mirada a sus pies y con estos empezó a jugar con la arena. Se sentía triste… muy triste. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vio a su mama cuando su oto-san le llevo al hospital. Ya había pasado mucho desde la última vez en que ella le llevo a la escuela, le sonrío o simplemente escucho su voz… ya casi no recordaba como era. Respiro con profundidad cuando sus ojos se aguaron y los limpio rápidamente con la manga de su camisa. El no podía llorar. El era fuerte como su papa. Levanto su mirada al hombre que estaba sentado en una banca no muy lejos de el. Cada vez que iban al parque su oto-san siempre se sentaba en esa banca. El también estaba triste. El también extrañaba a su oka-san. Algunas veces le había escuchado decir su nombre.

.

.

Bajo la mirada por un momento y se impulso con sus pies para luego empezar a balancearse. Observo su alrededor hasta que a lo lejos diviso una cabellera rosa. Su corazón se acelero y con sus pies se detuvo de golpe haciendo que la arena se juntara en la parte trasera de sus tenis negros. Con sus deditos se restregó ambos ojos y dirigió su mirada nuevamente a aquel punto donde había visto esa cabellera tan conocida y ahí la vio. Era ella… su oka-san. Sus orbes se cristalizaron mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. Se limpio rápidamente los ojos y desvío su mirada a su papa. La sonrisa en su rostro se desvaneció lentamente. Que haría si su oto-san no le creía?… y si no le dejaba verla. El había dicho que su oka-san seguía dormida, pero era ella, el estaba seguro que era ella… ella estaba ahí. Se levanto del columpio y se dirigió a un paso lento y dudoso hacia su papa. Se detuvo frente a el y su oto-san lo observo a los ojos.

.

**-¿Que pasa?- **le pregunto con voz suave y mordió su labio inferior al no saber exactamente que responderle.

.

-**Etto… yo.- **balbuceo bajando la mirada que haría si no le dejaba verla… el quería ver a su oka-san.

.

-¿**Que pasa hijo?- **pregunto nuevamente poniendo una mano en su cabeza. Daisuke se encogió de hombros.

.

-**Yo… quería, quería un helado**.- susurro mirándole a los ojos. Sasuke lo miro directamente y Daisuke contuvo la respiración por un instante con el corazón latiéndole rápido hasta que le observo sonreír.

.

-**Esta bien**.- contesto-. **Ven vamos**.- dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

.

-**Yo… etto yo ¿me puedo quedar aquí?… a jugar**.- pregunto con cierto nerviosismo. Sasuke lo medito por un momento.

.

**-Bien… espérame aquí y no te muevas… ya vuelvo**.- le dijo antes de levantarse e irse. Daisuke suspiro cuando lo perdió de vista. Dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba su mama al otro lado del parque cruzando la calle y sonrío mientras se encaminaba hacia ese lugar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

…_**::Fin del capitulo::..**_

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

_**B**__ien chicos aquí ando de nuevo, paseando y subiéndoles un nuevo capitulo, aunque nuevamente he tardado mas de lo esperado y como ya debieron haberlo notado es bastante corto, pero les compensare con el penúltimo capitulo que por cierto ya casi esta terminado y es largo. _

_._

_Algunos… muchos de ustedes se han de estar haciendo una idea de lo que viene en los últimos capítulos ¿cierto?… ahí vamos a ver quien acierta, ya todo esta prácticamente escrito por lo que no podré cambiar nada, aunque intente hacerlo lo mas inesperado posible._

_._

_Gracias por sus comentarios y vamos chavos anímenme con mas de ellos para subir el siguiente cap lo mas rápido posible, a que lector no le gusta recibir comentarios positivos acerca de su historia._

_Sin intención de seguirles fastidiando me despido. Los adoro y espero que estén bien de salud ustedes y sus familias. __**Sayonara**_.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.


	13. Reencuentro

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**Advertencias: **__(Lemon, Lime, Lenguaje obsceno.)_

_**.**_

_**Diclaimer: **__Naruto y sus personajes __**NO **__me pertenece_

_**.**_

_**Nota: **__Esta historia es completa y absolutamente __**MIA**__, y no es permitido tomarla sin mi autorización_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**Sin darme cuenta**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**Capitulo 13**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Reencuentro**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**L**a risa de un niño hacia eco en sus oídos produciéndole una agradable sensación en el pecho. La sonrisa en su rostro se ensancho y las diversas imágenes siguieron reproduciéndose en su mente, una tras otra… al igual que siempre eran difusas y el rostro de algunas personas borroso.

.

Salio abruptamente de sus pensamientos cuando unos brazos apretaron fuertemente sus piernas, bajo la mirada y lo primero que vio fue una cabellera negra con destellos azules, rebelde y brillante. Su respiración se volvió dificultosa y no pudo evitar el impulso de dirigir su mano a la cabeza del infante y hundir sus dedos en su cabello. La piel se le erizo. Sintió como el pequeño lentamente la soltaba y le miro levantar la cabeza. Contuvo la respiración cuando observo unos ojitos negros y las piernas le temblaron.

.

.

Se agacho con cierta torpeza a la altura del pequeño y lo observo con detalle recorriendo suavemente con la mirada sus facciones. No pudo evitar pensar que se parecía a Sasuke… era idéntico a el, muy guapo y lindo. Sus orbes se cristalizaron poco a poco y levanto su mano temblorosa hacia el infante, le acaricio con delicadeza la mejilla derecha y el niño cerro sus ojos rápidamente disfrutando del contacto. Sakura tuvo unas inmensas ganas de llorar. El pequeño lentamente abrió sus ojitos y los fijó en los jades de la pelirrosa, Sakura aparto la mirada rápidamente, era como estar mirando a Sasuke de frente… tenía la misma manera penetrante y profunda en que él la miraba.

.

Sintió como de improvisto el pequeño la abrazaba nuevamente con mucha fuerza y apenas logro mantener el equilibrio. Un nudo se formo en su garganta y con sus brazos rodeo el pequeño cuerpecito del niño y lo apego totalmente a ella mientras frotaba su mejilla contra su cabeza.

**.**

**-Te extrañe.- **le susurro el infante con un hilo de voz y Sakura no supo exactamente porque su corazón se acelero.

**.**

**-Te extrañe oka-san**.- dijo separándose lentamente de ella. La ojijade observo al pequeño pelinegro fijamente con la mirada cristalina mientras trataba de recobrar el habla, tenia un nudo y las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta.

**.**

**-Mira… yo… te, te hice un regalo.- **le dijo extendiéndole la cajita que llevaba entre sus manos-. **Es… es por tu cum-pleaños**.- se apresuro a decir atropelladamente. Sakura miro la pequeña cajita y luego observo los ojitos negros con tristeza, no se detuvo a pensar en nada y simplemente negó con la cabeza de manera casi mecánica.

**.**

**-Y-o… yo queria dartelo antes, pero oto-san dijo que no po-dia ir a verte.- **le dijo con una sonrisa. Los ojos de Sakura se nublaron.

**.**

**-No cariño… me estas confundiendo.- **murmurro con ternura acariciandole con suavidad la mejilla. La sonrisa en el rostro de Daisuke se borro y empezo a negar con la cabeza confundido, no entendía muy bien las palabras que le decía su mama.

**.**

**-Pero… oka-san es tu regalo… no, ¿no te gusta?- **pregunto inocentemente y el nudo en la garganta de la pelirrosa se acentúo.

**.**

**-No… no es eso**.- le dijo rápidamente.

**.**

**-Entonces ábrelo… te gustara… lo hice lo mas bonito que pude**.- dijo poniendoselo en las manos, Sakura bajo la mirada nublada hacia la cajita y luego la subio al pequeño.

**.**

**-No lo dudo amor… es solo que yo no soy tu mama**.- le dijo dulcemente devolviéndole la cajita. Daisuke nego con la cabeza.

**.**

**-¿Por-que di-ces eso oka-san?- **le pregunto con voz quebrada. El corazon de Sakura se retorció fuertemente.

**.**

**-Me estas confundiendo… yo no soy tu mami.- **le dijo al borde de las lagrimas.

**.**

**-Tu eres mi oka-san… tu lo eres**.- insistio él en un hilo de voz, las lagrimas empezaron a derramarse de los ojos jade.

**.**

**-Mira… ¿como se llama tu mama?… yo te ayudare a encontrarla**.- propuso limpiandose las mejillas.

**.**

**-Pe-ro eres tu… eres tu oka-san**.- le dijo extendiéndole la caja nuevamente. Sakura empezó a sollozar.

**.**

**-Vamos cariño… no me hagas esto… yo nunca he tenido hijos**.- le dijo con desesperación mirando hacia los lados en busca de los padres o encargados del pequeño.

**.**

**-¿Porque dices eso?… ¿ya no me quieres?- **le pregunto soltando la cajita, llevo sus manitas a su rostro y lo tapo mientras su cuerpo empezaba a temblar y unos pequeños sollozos escapaban de sus labios.

**.**

**-Mira… mírame amor**.- le pidió suavemente y Daisuke lentamente descubrió su carita, dejando ver su rostro bañado en lagrimas. Sakura sollozo con el corazón encogido.

**.**

**-Yo no soy tu mami… pero… pero puedo ayudarte a encontrarla, solo dime como se llama cariño**.- le dijo y el niño negó con la cabeza y retrocedio un paso.

**.**

**-Eres mi oka-san… tu lo eres… ¿porque no me re-cuerdas?- **le pregunto con voz estrangulada y Sakura quiso abrazarlo con desesperación.

**.**

**-Mira… como… ¿como te llamas?- **le pregunto suavemente.

**.**

**-Tu lo sabes**.- le dijo el niño limpiándose las mejillas con la manga de su camisa.

**.**

**-Cariño dime tu nombre**.- le pidio estirando su mano hacia el, le acaricio suavemente el cabello.

**.**

**-Tu lo sabes oka-san**.- le dijo nuevamente y la cabeza de Sakura empezó a dar vueltas, respiro profundamente tratando de tranquilizarse y llevo una mano a su frente para masajearla suavemente mientras apoyaba la otra en el pasto evitando caer.

**.**

**-Esta bien… ¿andas con alguien?- **le pregunto apabullada.

**.**

**-Con oto-san.- **susurro el pequeño.

**.**

**-Y… ¿donde esta tu papa?- **le pregunto rápidamente.

**.**

**-El esta… el esta alla.- **dijo señalando el otro lado de la calle, donde habian unos columpios y varios ninos jugaban, Sakura recorrió con la mirada el lugar pero al no ver a ningún adulto la devolvio al pequeño.

**.**

**-No esta ahí cariño**.- le dijo suavemente.

**.**

**-El esta comprandome un helado oka-san**.- respondió Daisuke rápidamente con una sonrisa.

**.**

**-¿En serio?- **susurro ella sonriendole levemente.

**.**

**-Si… oto-san ya me quiere como tú me lo dijiste oka-san**.- dijo el pequeño con la voz cargada de felicidad. Las lágrimas nublaron nuevamente la mirada de Sakura

**.**

**-Desearía ser tu madre amor… pero me estas confundiendo**.- le dijo acariciandole nuevamente la mejilla.

**.**

**-Pero tú eres mi oka-san**.- repitió el pequeño con desesperación.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**S**uspiro… habia tenido que esperar mucho pues la heladeria estaba repleta cuando llego. Se detuvo cerca de los columpios y empezo a buscar con la mirada a su hijo. Fruncio el ceño al no distinguirlo entre los pequeños que reboloteaban de aquí a alla y poco a poco la desesperación comenzo a embargarle.

**.**

**-Daisuke**.- llamo fuertemente mirando hacia todos lados. No estaba. Su respiracion se volvio trabajosa y el corazón empezó a latirle desembocado, camino de un lugar a otro buscandole con desesperación. Daisuke no estaba ahí. Se detuvo en un punto y con su mano libre masajeo su cien. Inhalo profundamente intentando serenarse y cuando por fin logro su cometido, empezo girar sobre sus talones mientras observaba su alrededor con suma atención. Talvez y solo talvez, le habia pasado por alto y Daisuke se encontraba jugando con algun niño.

.

Paro de golpe y sus ojos se expandieron. El helado callo de su mano y su piel poco a poco perdió color.

.

_._

_Daisuke estaba con Sakura_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-No… no cariño… yo no soy tu mami**.- le repitio rapidamente

**.**

**-Yo… yo buscare a oto-san… el, el te lo dira**.- dijo Daisuke retrocediendo un paso, se detuvo y se acerco corriendo a ella, la abrazo por la cintura con mucha fuerza y luego se separo sin darle tiempo a Sakura de responder al abrazo, el pequeño le sonrio y luego retrocedio nuevamente un paso, se detuvo por un momento y dio media vuelta, avanzo otro paso y luego volvio a parar y la observo por la altura del hombro, Sakura le sonrio y Daisuke volteo hacia ella y se detuvo, le devolvio la sonrisa y retrocedió tres pasos seguidos. Respiro profundamente reteniendo un sollozo para luego seguir retrocediendo sin perderla de vista. Tenia miedo de que al dar la vuelta ella se fuera, el no queria que se fuera, queria que estuviera con el, como antes.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura siguio al pequeño con la mirada, era muy lindo, verdaderamente hermoso, producia en ella una sensación tan unica y calida, deseaba abrazarla y llenarlo de besos. Mordio su labio inferior tratando de retener las lagrimas que se aglomeraban en sus ojos jade. En realidad queria que el fuera su hijo… realmente lo deseaba.

.

.

Fruncio el ceño cuando la cabeza empezo a dolerle, se puso de rodillas al no poder seguir sosteniendo su peso y se sento sobre sus piernas mientras llevaba una mano a su frente. El dolor era muy fuerte.

.

Su respiracion se volvio pesada y sus sentidos parecieron agudizarse, un pitido la hizo sobresaltar, dirigio su mirada hacia el lado izquierdo de la carretera y su corazon dio un vuelco al ver a un auto venir a toda velocidad. Devolvio apresuradamente su mirada al pequeño que caminaba por la carretera y su pecho empezo a dolerle. Las lágrimas brotaron mas contimuamente de sus ojos y cuando quiso levantarse una punzada en la cabeza la hizo volver a caer de rodillas. Su mirada se volvio borrosa momentáneamente y sus fuerzas empezaron a desvanecerse. Se sostuvo con ambas manos sobre el pasto y un grito escapo de sus labios ante el infernal dolor de cabeza. Levanto con escasas fuerzas la mirada y fijo en el niño que se había detenido en medio de la carretera y la observaba con preocupacion.

.

Quiso gritarle que corriera, quiso decirle que un auto se acercaba, pero en lugar de eso emitió otro grito mientras lloraba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_***Flashback***_

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_**S**__e encontraba sentada en uno de los sofas de su apartamento. Con sus manos tapaba su rostro mientras su cuerpo temblaba y sollozaba suavemente. _

_**.**_

_**-Eres una irresponsable… crees que porque ya eres mayor de edad puedes controlar tu vida, con esa actitud de caprichosa solo demuestras ser una nina… yo te advertí sobre ese tipo y tu solamente me ignoraste.- **__dijo Sasuke con ira contenido. Sakura se encogio de hombros y sus sollozos pararon, llevaba alrededor de una hora recibiendo el sermon de Sasuke, no habia objetado nada, ni siquiera habia abierto la boca, simplemense se mantuvo con la cabeza gacha y en silencio esperando a que el se descargase y la reprimiera todo lo que queria pues era consiente de que habia cometido un error al no escucharlo, pero algo que odiaba con furor era que Sasuke le dijera nina… odiaba que le hablara como un padre a su hija, que la mirara solamente como una pequeña a la que tenia que cuidar de cualquier hombre que se le acercara. Ante los ojos de Sasuke era nada mas una niña._

_._

_._

_Apretó__ fuertemente los dientes y levanto su rostro bañado en lagrimas hacia el. Fijo su mirada en la del morocho y se levanto del sofa_

_**.**_

_**-Basta ¿si?… te he pe-dido mil ve-ces discul-pas y tu no ha-ces más que rega-ñarme**__.- le dijo en un hilo de voz_

_**.**_

_**-Porque te lo mereces**__.- respondió Sasuke bebiendo nuevamente del vaso con coñac en su mano_

_**.**_

_**-Ya Sasuke… ya no mas… Kiba solo… Kiba no sabia lo que hacia.- **__dijo en voz baja desviando la mirada. Sasuke inmediatamente dirigio su mirada a ella y luego se levanto de golpe del sillon en el que estaba sentado._

_**.**_

_**-Ese tipo estuvo a punto de, de violarte y todavía lo defiendes**__.- dijo furioso mirandola fijamente_

_**.**_

_**-No lo defiendo… solo te estoy diciendo que estaba borracho si no el nunca se atreveria a hacer eso**__.- susurro evitando su mirada_

_**.**_

_**-No me importa sus motivos… si yo no hubiera llegado el habria abusado de ti**__.- expuso con furia_

_**.**_

_**-Ya paso… no vale la pe-na… lo unico que quiero es olvidar-lo.- **__le dijo negando con la cabeza_

_**.**_

_**-¿Como puedes decirlo con tanta tranquilidad?- **__le recrimino él fuertemente_

_**.**_

_**-Ya paso Sasuke… ya no qui-ero hablar de ello**__.- dijo seriamente_

_**.**_

_**-Pues no me importa… no sabes las ganas que tengo de moler a golpes a ese malnacido**__.- gruño entre dientes_

_**.**_

_**-Olvídalo**__.- dijo la pelirrosa bajando la mirada-. __**Mejor vete con Karin… ve-te con ella y dejame aquí… ya estoy bien y segu-ramente la dejaste sola en el baile**__.- le dijo intentando ocultar los celos que la invadian_

_**.**_

_**-No me importa ella**__.- contesto Sasuke ladeando el rostro_

_**.**_

_**-Pues debería**__.- dijo Sakura rápidamente_

_**.**_

_**-No lo hace ¿si?… y no cambies de tema**__.- le dijo volteando hacia ella. La pelirrosa suspiro_

_**.**_

_**-Ya basta con eso… Kiba estaba bo-rracho y no sabia lo que hacia… punto y final.- **__dijo con seriedad cruzandose de brazos_

_**.**_

_**-Tanto te gusta ese tipo… tanto lo quieres como para defenderlo despues de lo que te hizo**__.- dijo él con desprecio e ira_

_**.**_

_**-¿De que hablas?- **__pregunto Sakura desconcertada_

_**.**_

_**-No te hagas la inocente… acaso tu y el perro tienen algo.- **__le dijo observandola fijamente, Sakura bajo la mirada y mordio su labio inferior, odiaba cuando el la miraba de esa manera tan penetrante, era como si intentara leer su mente y decifrar lo que pensaba_

_**.**_

_**-Mira… no,no se de que hablas, lo uni-co que quiero es olvidar lo que, que paso esta noche**__.- dijo retrocediendo un paso_

_**.**_

_**-¿Son novios?- **__pregunto él rápidamente dando un paso al frente_

_**.**_

_**-Ya Sasuke, en-tre Kiba y yo no hay nada y si lo hubiera es algo que no te incumbe**__.- le dijo con cierto nerviosismo intentando de esa forma que él parara de preguntar. Estaba realmente nerviosa, las manos le sudaban, el corazon le latia a mil y Sasuke no ayudaba acercandose a ella y observandola de esa manera._

_**.**_

_**-Soy tu mejor amigo**__.- dijo el morocho apresuradamente. Sakura lentamente fruncio el ceño al escuchar sus palabras y todos los nervios que sentia empezaron a esfumarse poco a poco._

_**.**_

_**-Y yo tu mejor ami-ga y no por ello me meto en tus, tus relaciones.- **__le dijo desviando la mirada_

_**.**_

_**-No lo haria si no fuera con este tipo.- **__se excuso él seriamente_

_**.**_

_**-No de-bes hacerlo**__.- le dijo con el ceño fruncido, suspiro, estaba agotada por todo lo que habia sucedido esa noche y lo que menos deseaba era tener una discusión con Sasuke-. __**Tengo sueño… me acosta-re en tu habitación**__.- le dijo suavemente y luego se encamino por un pasillo. Conocia el apartamento de Sasuke como la palma de su mano, habia estado y dormido tantas veces ahí que podria caminar con los ojos cerrados y nunca tropezar._

_._

_._

_Sasuke la siguio con la mirada y luego bufo por lo bajo, estaba realmente furioso, sentia el cuerpo caliente por la rabia en contra de ese malnacido que habia querido abusar sexualmente de Sakura y el solo hecho de imaginar que su mejor amiga tuviera una relacion con un canalla como ese le producia tantos sentimientos negativos._

_._

_._

_Devolvió la mirada al pasillo y empezo a golpear con su pie el suelo continuamente, la desesperación poco a poco empezo a embargarle y antes de que se diera cuenta se encontraba camino a su habitacion. En cuanto llego al marco de la puerta la busco con la mirada y al localizarla se le acerco y la agarro del brazo volteandola hacia el. En ese momento no pensaba muy coherentemente, la rabia nublaba su sentido común y tenia la necesidad de saber si existia algun lazo entre la pelirrosa y el Inuzuka_

_**.**_

_**-¿Ha pasado algo entre tu y Kiba?- **__le dijo seriamente, observo como el entrecejo de Sakura se fruncia y esta se solto rapidamente de su agarre_

_**.**_

_**-Ya Sasuke… olvída-lo**__.- le dijo volteandose hacia la cama_

_**.**_

_**-Has tenido algo que ver con el**__.- le pregunto y Sakura devolvió su mirada hacia él con los ojos levemente entrecerrados, se acerco unos pasos y luego estiro su mano y la puso __sobre su mejilla, la acaricio suavemente_

_**.**_

_**-¿Que te pasa?… ¿estas bo-rracho?- **__le pregunto en un susurro y Sasuke bajo la mirada hacia sus labios que estaban pintados de un rojo suave._

_**.**_

_**-No lo estoy.- **__le dijo él seriamente devolviendo su mirada a sus ojos jade resplandecientes_

_**.**_

_**-Segu-ro has estado tomando y…**_

_**.**_

_**-No estoy borracho Sakura**__.- la interrumpio con voz seca._

_**.**_

_**-Esta bien… mmm…- **__dudo__**.- me acostare.- **__finalizo con un suspiro y luego dio media vuelta y se acerco nuevamente a la cama. Pronto sintio unos brazos rodear su cintura y su cuerpo entero temblo por el contacto, el corazon empeza a latirle rapidamente y la respiracion sobre su oreja le erizo los vellos de la piel_

_**.**_

_**-Tu cabello huele delicioso.- **__susurro Sasuke en su oido, sintio como Sakura se estremecía entre sus brazos _

_**.**_

_**-¿Que tie-nes Sasu-ke?- **__susurro ella con voz trémula_

_**.**_

_**-No lo se.- **__le respondio el moreno soltándola lentamente_

_**.**_

_**-Te sientes mal**__.- dijo ella alejándose de él, las piernas le temblaban y las manos le sudaban. Dio media vuelta hacia él y se encontro de frente con el rostro de Sasuke a unos solos centimetros, intento retroceder, pero antes de siquiera hacer un movimiento él la atrapo en brazos y ataco sus labios dejandola sin respiración. Su mente quedo en blanco y lo único que atino hacer fue cerrar los ojos y corresponder torpemente el beso. _

_._

_._

_Sasuke se separo de ella cuando la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente, la observo fijamente recorriendo con su mirada sus delicadas facciones hasta su cuerpo, que se ceñía perfectamente al vestido negro que ella llevaba. Retrocedió un paso, Sakura era hermosa, realmente hermosa, siempre lo había sabido, pero, desde que la había visto entrar al salón donde se llevaba a cabo el baile de navidad prácticamente quedo atontado._

_._

_._

_Relamió sus labios y devolvió su mirada a los ojos jade, la pelirrosa quiso retroceder un paso, pero él no se lo permitió, la agarro de un brazo y la atrajo hacia el, paso sus manos por su cintura y arremato nuevamente contra sus labios de un sabor a cereza, adictivos y dulces. Con sus manos le recorrió el cuerpo con urgencia, el calor le sofocaba. Le acaricio desde los muslos robándole mas de un suspiro mientras le lamia el cuello y luego ascendió por su ancha cadera hasta la pequeña cintura, la envolvió con sus brazos y la pego a el para sentir cada curva de su cuerpo, la sensación fue gloriosa y su cuerpo pareció arder en llamas. Subió sus manos por su espalda hasta llegar al zipper del vestido, lo bajo suavemente y le acaricio la piel desnuda._

_._

_Descendió hasta sus piernas y le subió delicadamente la prenda hasta la cadera, luego le agarro de la cintura y la elevo, Sakura le cogio de los hombros rápidamente mientras se separaba de sus labios. El moreno le acaricio los muslos y bajos por estos hasta sus piernas incitándola a enroscarle con estas, ella lo hizo._

_._

_._

_Sasuke devolvió la mirada a los ojos jade mientras avanzaba hacia la cama. La acostó con delicadeza en esta y se puso suavemente sobre ella sosteniendo su peso con sus manos. El pecho de Sakura subía y bajaba rápidamente y rozaba contra el suyo solamente separados por las prendas que ambos llevaban puestas y que en ese momento estorbaban, tal pensamiento hacia que el calor que sentía se intensificara. Deseaba verla, deseaba ver su cuerpo desnudo y descubrir las curvas que estaba seguro era definidas y delicadas. Quería tocarla, tocar la piel suave y lechosa de Sakura, joder, sentía la necesidad impetuosa de hacerla suya, era una necesidad jamás sentida, nunca había experimentado un deseo tan vehemente, ni un calor tan sofocante. Nunca había deseado tanto a una mujer. _

_._

_._

_Le subió el vestido lentamente acariciándole la piel que quedaba expuesta y lo saco por los brazos, los pechos de Sakura quedaron al descubierto, ella no llevaba sostén y verdaderamente se sentía aliviado por ello, ya que estaba seguro que se volvería loco si alguna otra prenda le impidiera ver esas bondades. Observo sus pechos sin convicción, eran como los imagino, de un tamaño perfecto, redondos, firmes y adornados por un pequeño botón rosado. Los envolvió con sus manos y los apretó levemente haciéndola arquear, luego bajo por su figura hasta sus piernas y las abrió para meterse entre ella. Sakura jadeo y él apenas logro retener un gemido cuando sus intimidades se rozaron. _

_._

_._

_Se envolvió a si mismo con las piernas de ella y la observo fijamente a los ojos. Sakura intentaba recuperar la respiración mientras se removía de manera circular bajo él haciendo que el calor que sentía se volviera sofocante. Se irguió levemente para quitarse la camisa de botones lo mas rápido posible, luego se puso sobre ella mientras le agarraba de los brazos y los ponía por sobre su cabeza. Fijo nuevamente su mirada en los ojos jade y se inclino sobre ella haciendo que sus torsos entraran en contacto, la piel se le erizo ante tan deliciosa fricción, los pezones de ella se endurecieron inmediatamente y la sensación que creaban al chocar contra su torso desnudo era indescriptible y sumamente placentera. Se acerco a su cuello y le lamió hasta llegar a su oreja izquierda. _

_**.**_

_**-Sasuke**__.- suspiro la pelirrosa mientras tragaba con dificultad-. __**E-sto, es-to esta mal**__.- tartamudeo con los labios temblorosos._

_**.**_

_**-Shh… nece-sito hacerte mía**__.- le susurro al oído. Sakura gimió suavemente, escuchar esas palabras de él, le hacían sentir tantas sensaciones juntas que era imposible el poder describirlas a cada una, mordió su labio inferior e intento alejar todas las placenteras sensaciones que sentía, ella no podía permitir que aquello pasara a ser algo mas, no podía permitirse a si misma ilusionarse. No quería hacerlo._

_**.**_

_**-Sasu-ke… Sasuke por, por favor no**__…- el moreno la acallo con un beso mientras bajaba sus manos a sus piernas y las acariciaba suavemente. Su mente nuevamente quedo en blanco y todas sus fuerzas flaquearon, por mas que se repitiera a si misma que estaba mal, ella lo deseaba, deseaba poder compartir con Sasuke esa experiencia, quería que Sasuke fuera el primer hombre en su vida, el era el dueño de su corazón y de alguna manera de su cuerpo también. _

_._

_._

_Sasuke se alejo de ella y se irguió levemente, guió sus manos al botón de su pantalón y lo desabrocho rápidamente y de igual manera se lo quito. Levanto su mirada a Sakura quien mordía su labio inferior, tenia las mejillas sumamente rojas y se miraba tan tentadora bajo el. _

_._

_Se inclino nuevamente sobre ella y la beso con intensidad mientras dirigía sus manos a sus muslos, subió a su cadera y agarro entre sus dedos las orillas de la braga negra, la deslizo suavemente por sus piernas y luego se metió entre estas mientras con sus manos acariciaba su cuerpo desnudo. _

_Le recorrió en un camino de besos y lamidas desde el vientre hasta sus hermosos pechos, se alejo un poco y se relamió los labios al tener una vista gloriosa de esas bondades endurecidas y firmes, entre sus dientes agarro el botoncito rosa del seno derecho y lo halo un poco haciendo que Sakura suspirara, la piel de ella era suave, succiono fuertemente el pecho mientras con la mano derecha retorcía el otro seno, Sakura levanto levemente la cadera chocando contra su intimidad y le llamo en un gemido haciéndole perder lentamente el control. Tomo la misma atención con el otro pecho y luego ascendió entre lamidas por su piel hasta su oreja. Tenia la respiración sumamente agitada y su sexo palpitaba continuamente. Le beso suavemente el hombro, le recorrió por la quijada hasta los labios, succiono el inferior mientras bajaba sus manos a sus muslos._

_**.**_

_**-Abre la boca.- **__le dijo con voz ronca, ella se estremeció y suspiro, lentamente abrió la boca y él sumergió su lengua en su calida cavidad, un escalofrío les recorrió a ambos cuando sus lenguas entraron en contacto._

_._

_Se separo de ella luego de un momento, la miro a los ojos fijamente, sus jades estaban oscurecidos por el deseo y nublados por las lagrimas que ella retenía, se irguió levemente y se deshizo de la ultima prenda que cubría su cuerpo, luego le agarro de las piernas y la acerco a el, agarro su miembro sumamente rígido y palpitante entre su mano derecha y lo acerco al sexo de ella, el calor que transmitía la intimidad de Sakura le erizo la piel y la garganta se le seco, se relamió los labios y lentamente se acerco mientras dirigía su mirada a su rostro, se adentro en ella suavemente agarrandola con firmeza de la cadera, el ceño de Sakura se frunció. _

_._

_Paro de golpe y parpadeo continuamente sorprendido al sentir una barrera impedir su intromisión. Sakura era virgen. La pelirrosa mordió su labio inferior y se agarro de sus hombros para acercarlo a ella, sentía una extraña molestia al sentirlo en su interior. Se removió de manera circular y sintió como el cuerpo de Sasuke se tensaba, le rodeo con las piernas por la cintura y enrosco firmemente sus brazos en su cuello. Sasuke la observo un momento y luego guió sus manos a su cintura, las paso por su espalda y luego arremató contra su boca mientras se adentraba en ella de una fuerte y certera estocada. Sakura contuvo la respiración y las lagrimas se juntaron en sus ojos, su cuerpo se tenso totalmente, el dolor era agudo y latente, mordió su labio inferior evitando profesar algún sonido y escondió su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Sasuke. Lentamente el dolor en su entrepierna fue desapareciendo y un calor empezó a extenderse por su cuerpo, su piel empezó a arder y apretó los puños, se movió levemente ante la extraña sensación que se esparcía en su interior y cerro los ojos y suspiro al sentir completamente el miembro grueso y duro de Sasuke palpitar dentro de ella. El moreno respiro profundamente al sentirla moverse y la agarro firmemente de la cadera para salir y adentrarse en ella con suavidad._

_**.**_

_**-Sasuke**__.- suspiro Sakura en su oído haciendo que los vellos de su cuello se erizaran, paso saliva y repitió la misma acción, pronto el calor que sentía se hizo aun mas intenso y sus mas bajos instintos se hicieron presentes, la fricción de sus cuerpos pareció insuficiente y acelero las embestidas._

_**.**_

_**-Grrrr… Sakura**__.- gruño entre dientes cerrando con fuerza los ojos, el placer que sentía era casi delirante, quería mas de ella, mucho mas. Paso sus manos por su espalda y la levanto lentamente, sus torsos desnudos y sudados entraron en contacto y Sakura afianzo el agarre en su cuello. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama con ella encima y ambos gimieron al unísono al tener un contacto aun mas intimo y profundo, el rostro de Sakura quedo frente al suyo y se permitió observarla fijamente ya que ella tenia los ojos cerrados, su frente estaba perlada y brillosa por el sudor y algunos mechones se pegaban en esta, sus mejillas estaban encendidas, tenia la respiración notablemente dificultosa y los labios rojos. La pelirrosa abrió lentamente los ojos y lo observo fijamente. _

_._

_._

_Sasuke puso sus manos en su cintura y la elevo para luego dejarla caer sobre su erección, Sakura echo la cabeza hacia atrás y él ataco su cuello y volvió a repetir la acción. La agarro de la cadera y la movió de adelante a atrás, pronto la habitación fue inundada por gemidos femeninos, un incentivo para encenderlo. Los pechos de ella rebotaban en una danza sumamente erótica cada vez que la hacia subir y bajar sobre su pene._

_**.**_

_**-Sas-uke… ahh… ahhh Sasuke**__.- gimió abrazándose con fuerza a su cuello. Sasuke acelero las embestidas hasta que finalmente ambos llegaron juntos al orgasmo. Un escalofrío les recorrió y Sasuke se derramo en ella plenamente, las respiraciones de ambos eran irregulares y el sudor les humedecía la frente. El moreno la agarro de la nuca y la atrajo a el, le beso los labios con vehemencia hasta dejarla sin aliento y luego se separo de ella, Sakura le observo a los ojos por un momento y luego estos poco a poco se le fueron cerrando, se apoyo en el pecho de Sasuke y el cansancio le venció, el morocho la observo fijamente y luego la cogio de la cintura y se levanto de la cama, se volteo a esta y lentamente la acostó en el centro del colchon intentando no dejar caer su peso, salio de ella y Sakura soltó un suspiro y entreabrió los ojos, luego los volvió a cerrar. La miro por un momento mas y luego se acostó a su lado, los arropo a ambos y la abrazo por la cintura hasta apegarla a el. Se dejo vencer por el sueño._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_**M**__ordio su labio y observo por enesima vez la mesita de noche a un lado de la cama en la que estaba sentada. Bajo rapidamente la mirada y fruncio delicadamente el ceño mientras intentaba recuperar la respiracion. Dirigio su mirada al reloj en su muñeca y su corazon se acelero._

_._

_._

_Estaba lista, ya habian pasado cinco minutos exactos. Cerro los ojos y llevo una mano a su pecho sintiendo bajo su palma el impetuoso latido de su corazon. Respiro hondamente antes de estirar su mano temblorosa y coger la prueba de embarazo que estaba bocabajo sobre la superficie de madera._

_._

_La puso frente a ella y lentamente le dio la vuelta. Sollozo y con su mano tapo su boca mientras algunas lagrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos. Su cuerpo entero temblo y la prueba se deslizo de sus manos y callo al suelo. Su mente quedo por un momento en perdida hasta que de repente logro concentrar sus ideas y comprender la situación en la que se encontraban. Muchos sentimientos inundaron su pecho, desde la tristeza hasta la dicha. _

_._

_Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios, llevo una mano a su vientre aun plano y lo acaricio suavemente._

_._

_Estaba __**embarazada**__… tendria un hijo de Sasuke y suyo._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_**T**__enia la mirada gacha, fija en sus dedos mientras jugaba con ellos, estaba nerviosa… realmente nerviosa. Sasuke estaba sentado en el sofa frente a ella, en silencio, mirandola fijamente. Podía sentir su mirada sobre ella._

_._

_._

_**-¿Cuando pensabas decírmelo?**__.- pregunto él fríamente haciéndola estremecer, Sakura se encogió de hombros y cerro fuertemente los ojos._

_**.**_

_**-Mírame**__.- le exigio duramente, el cuerpo de Sakura tembló y lentamente levanto la mirada hasta fijarla en los orbes ónix. El moreno la observo por un segundo y luego bajo la mirada mientras con su mano alborotaba su cabello y negaba con la cabeza._

_**.**_

_**-Hmp… no pensabas decirmelo ¿cierto?- **__afirmo Sasuke en un tono de acidez y desprecio. Un molesto escozor empezó a producirse en los ojos de la pelirrosa._

_**.**_

_**-Como… ¿como te, te enteraste?- **__le pregunto con la voz trémula. El morocho rió con sarcasmo_

_**.**_

_**-Has estado extraña estas últimas semanas, me evitas constantemente. Ayer que salistes corriendo de la clase de literatura decidi seguirte para que me explicaras que demonios te sucedia, entraste al baño y te escuche vomitar… luego te fuiste al apartameno con Ino y mientras dormías yo llegue y le pedi que me permitiera entrar a tu habitacion**__.- sonrio con procacidad mientras negaba con la cabeza. Sakura paso saliva con dificultad-. __**Ahí encontre esto tirado en el piso.**__- dijo sacando del bolsillo de su chaqueta negra una bolsa transparente. La pelirrosa jadeo al ver el contenido… la prueba de embarazo._

_**.**_

_**-Lo demás no fue difícil… empecé a atar cabos y luego todo se volvio tan claro como el agua… por eso me evitabas, por eso te habias desmayado en el pasillo de la universidad… por eso vomitaste esa vez, porque estas embarazada… esto es tuyo ¿cierto?- **__dijo tirando la bolsita sobre la mesa de centro-. __**O… ¿me vas a mentir?-**__ le pregunto seriamente. Sakura fruncio el ceño y levanto su mirada hacia el_

_**.**_

_**-No… es mio… y, y si estoy embarazada**__.- respiro profundamente intentando coger valor-. __**Pero que… ¿que te hace creer que el bebe es tuyo?-**__ le dijo con toda la seguridad que pudo._

_**.**_

_**-No juegues conmigo Sakura… cuando te hice mia aun eras virgen.- **__le contesto Sasuke entre dientes y con los musculos tensos_

_**.**_

_**-Y eso que… yo, pude… pude haberme acostado con otro hombre.- **__le dijo con la barbilla levantada_

_**.**_

_**-¿Porque te empenas en mentir y tratar de esconder la verdad?… soy el unico que te ha tocado**__.- dijo él colérico levantándose de golpe de donde estaba. Sakura se sobresalto y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, sollozo suavemente y bajo la mirada mientras empezaba a llorar_

_**.**_

_**-Lo sien-to.- **__murmuro con voz quebrada. Los cambios de humor ya habian comenzado hacia unas semanas. Sasuke suspiro y masajeo su cuello. Dudoso se acerco a ella y se sento a su lado_

_**.**_

_**-No llores… sabes que no me gusta.- **__le susurro sobandole el brazo. Sakura levanto su rostro hacia el y lo observo con la mirada nublada. El moreno bufo por lo bajo y le limpio suavemente las mejillas con el dorso de su mano derecha. _

_**.**_

_**-Lo, lo si-ento.- **__dijo ella bajando la mirada_

_**.**_

_**-¿Porque me lo ocultaste?- **__le pregunto con suavidad_

_**.**_

_**-No quería, yo no queria que tu pen-saras que era una, una mane-ra de amarrar-te a mi**__.- dijo Sakura intentando inútilmente de dejar de sollozar_

_**.**_

_**-Nunca pensaría eso de ti.- **__le respondió él agarrandole de la barbilla para que lo viera directamente a los ojos. Involuntariamente bajo la mirada hacia sus labios y los observo fijamente, se miraban bastante tentadores. Desde la noche en que hizo suya a Sakura, no hubo ningun tipo de contacto entre ellos, el habia querido olvidar todo lo que habia pasado, se habia dicho que eso solamente ocurrio por que el habia ingerido un poco de alcohol aun sabiendo muy bien que el estaba totalmente lucido en aquel momento._

_._

_._

_Quiso que todo volviera a ser como antes, quiso poder borrar los recuerdos de la mente de Sakura para que ella no lo esquivara cada vez que podia, para que ella no tuviera que evitarlo. Para que fuera la misma de antes. _

_._

_Se habia dicho hasta el cansancio que habia sido un error, se habia dicho que no volveria a ocurrir, que no la desearia mas y ahí se encontraba, a unos solos centimetros de su boca que era todo un manjar. Aun recordaba el sabor a cereza que tenia. Y la deseaba, joder, su piel ardia por tocar nuevamente la de ella. La deseaba y no habia nada que le impediera tomarla. Arrematio contra su boca con furia y apenas logro notar la sorpresa de Sakura, que atonica tardo un momento en corresponderle. Lamio, succiono y mordisquio sus labios suavemente. Luego se separo de ella cuando la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente, con la respiracion erratica la observo fijamente y la llama dentro de el se encendio. Desvio la mirada_

_**.**_

_**-Cásate conmigo**__.- solto sin pensar y se sorprendio totalmente a si mismo. Un tenso silencio se formo entre ellos, momento que le sirvio para meditar lo que habia dicho. En menos de lo que se imagino llego a la conclusion de que esa era la mejor opcion. No queria que nadie hablara mal de Sakura y además, los principios morales que le habian enseñado su padre y hermano mayor le obligaban prácticamente a pedirle matrimonio. Volteo hacia Sakura quien conmocionada parpadeaba continuamente._

_**.**_

_**-¿Qué?- **__logro articular la pelirrosa en un hilo de voz._

_**.**_

_**-Cuidare de ti y de mi hijo… nada les faltara**__.- declaro Sasuke firmemente. Los ojos de Sakura se cristalizaron._

_**.**_

_**-¿Estas hablando enserio?- **__pregunto ella incredula. No podia creer lo que escuchaba y menos viniendo de Sasuke para con ella._

_**.**_

_**-Si Sakura**__.- contesto él con serenidad. La ojijade nego con la cabeza intentando organizar sus ideas, se habia perdido en cierto punto de la conversación hacia un momento, pero lo ulitmo que habia escuchado era como un sueño_

_**.**_

_**-No se que decir.- **__dijo ella casi sin voz. Sasuke fruncio el ceño y masajeo su cuello_

_**.**_

_**-¿Crees que es apresurado?- **__le pregunto seriamente. La pelirrosa nego con la cabeza inmediatamente lo escucho_

_**.**_

_**-No… no es eso, es solo que, es que…- **__respiro profundamente y poco a poco una sonrisa se formo en sus labios__**-. Es-esta bien**__.- respondio nerviosamente jugando con sus dedos_

_**.**_

_**-Perfecto**__.- le dijo luego de un momento, bajo la mirada y suspiro para luego levantarla hacia ella-. __**La pasion que sentimos… mantendra vivo nuestro matrimonio… pero no pidas amor Sakura… porque es algo que no tendras.**__- le dijo él con voz dura y una expresion seria. Sakura bajo la mirada y sintio como su corazon era oprimido fuertemente. Sonrio con levedad y despues de unos breves segundos levanto la mirada hacia Sasuke._

_**.**_

_**-Lo se Sasuke… no puedo pedirte mas**__.- le susurro evitando que su voz se quebrace_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_**-Vamos Sakura… vamos inhala y exhala.- **__le pidio Ino acariciándole el cabello humedecido de la raiz._

_**.**_

_**-Duele… ahh, duele**__.- se quejo la pelirrosa con la voz quebrada y lagrimas en los ojos_

_**.**_

_**-Ya cariño… ya pasara**__.- le dijo suavemente _

_**.**_

_**-Ahh… duele**__.- emitió la ojijade apretándole fuertemente la mano_

_**.**_

_**-¿Como estas Sakura?- **__pregunto un atractivo peligris entrando a la habitacion, era uno de los doctores del hospital y maestro voluntario en la universidad en la que la pelirrosa estaba. _

_**.**_

_**-Ahh… ay**__.- se quejo Sakura entre lamentos_

_**.**_

_**-Las contracciones cada vez son mas fuertes y frecuentes**__.- explico una enfermera revisando una carpeta amarilla_

_**.**_

_**-Esta bien… dejame ver.- **__dijo poniendose frente a la pelirrosa-. __**Ya se ve la cabeza… creo que todos estamos listos**__.- volteo hacia la enfermera y esta asintió_

_**.**_

_**-Un momento… un momento**__.- dijo Sasuke entrando a la habitacion_

_**.**_

_**-¿Quien es usted señor?… solo se permite a una persona aquí**__.- declaro el peligris seriamente, el moreno se detuvo y lo observo con el ceño fruncido_

_**.**_

_**-Soy su esposo**__.- gruño entre dientes_

_**.**_

_**-Yo… yo estare afuera… se fuerte frentona**__.- dijo Ino dándole un beso en la frente a la pelirrosa para despues salir de la habitacion. Sasuke se acerco rapidamente a Sakura_

_**.**_

_**-¿Estas bien?- **__le pregunto suavemente con un atisbo de preocupacion acariciandole el cabello mientras le agarraba la mano_

_**.**_

_**-Si… ahh**__.- exclamo con lagrimas en los ojos_

_**.**_

_**-Bien Sakura… ahora necesito que pujes con todas tus fuerzas**__.- le pidio el doctor poniendose nuevamente frente a ella. Sakura asintió._

_**.**_

_**-Aahhh.- **__grito la pelirrosa apretando fuertemente la mano de Sasuke mientras pujaba. Se detuvo luego de un momento e intento recuperar la respiracion._

_**.**_

_**-Bien… otra vez**__.- pidio el doctor y Sakura nuevamente lo hizo con todas sus fuerzas. Paro y se recosto en la cama mientras ladeaba el rostro y trataba de controlar su irregular respiracion. Sentia los ojos pesados y tenia ganas de dormir… dormir profundamente._

_**.**_

_**-Vamos bien Sakura… vamos bien… solo un poco mas**__.- dijo el medico. La cabeza del bebe casi estaba afuera._

_**.**_

_**-Ya no puedo**__.- susurro la pelirrosa agotada cerrando suavemente los ojos._

_**.**_

_**-No se duerma… no se duerma**__.- dijo una enfermera acercandose rapidamente a ella, empezó a golpearle con suavidad la mejilla._

_**.**_

_**-No te duermas Sakura.- **__dijo el doctor fuertemente con seriedad y un tono de alarma en la voz. Sasuke comprendió que eso podia ser realmente grave. Se acerco a ella y empezo a moverla con delicadeza intentando que ella reaccionara. Parecia ida en un trance. La pelirrosa por fin abrio los ojos en su totalidad y fruncio delicadamente el ceño, mientras jadeaba._

_**.**_

_**-Bien… ahora escuchame muy bien… falta poco para que el bebe salga y tu me tienes que ayudar Sakura… ahora puja**__.- le pidio suavemente._

_**.**_

_**-Duele.- **__emitió la pelirrosa con voz quebrada mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos. Sasuke ladeo el rostro con impotencia. Daria todo por estar él en esa situación, por evitar que ella sufriera de esa manera._

_**.**_

_**-Lo se… pero tienes que hacerlo… ya falta poco Sakura… puja**__.- la pelirrosa nego con la cabeza._

_**.**_

_**-Vamos Sakura… tu puedes, es por nuestro hijo**__.- le susurro Sasuke al oido, acariciandole la frente perlada de sudor. La pelirrosa lo miro a los ojos y asintio levemente. Mordio su labio inferior y apreto fuertemente la mano de Sasuke mientras pujaba con todas sus fuerzas. Pronto el llanto de un bebe inundo la habitacion y Sakura se dejo caer en la cama casi sin respiración, ni fuerzas. Volteo su mirada hacia Sasuke que observaba absorto algo._

_**.**_

_**-Es un saludable varon**__.- dijo el peligris luego de un momento extendiendole un bulto envuelto en una manta. La pelirrosa dirigio rapidamente su mirada hacia el y con las escasas fuerzas que tenia agarro el bultito liviano entre sus manos y lo puso sobre su pecho, lentamente le quito el extremo de la manta que cubria su carita redonda y sonrio mientras las lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. Su piel era mas pálida que la suya, como la de Sasuke solo que casi translucida, se le veian un poco las venas. El poco cabello que tenia era negro. _

_._

_Con su dedo indice contorneo sus bonitas facciones hasta llegar a su pequeña nariz un poco roja, la apreto levemente y el bebe se removio y lentamente empezo a abrir sus ojos. Sakura sonrio de felicidad. Sus ojitos eran oscuros como los de su papá._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_**L**__a risa de un bebe se escuchaba por toda la casa._

_**.**_

_**-¿Y donde estara el bebe?- **__pregunto Sakura tapando con ambas manos su rostro._

_**.**_

_**-Y Daisuke… ¿donde esta mi bebe?- **__pregunto la pelirrosa divertida._

_**.**_

_**-Aquí esta.- **__dijo rapidamente quitando las manos de su cara. El bebe que estaba frente a ella rió y aplaudió, Sakura le sonrió mientras con sus manos trataba de asentar el rebelde cabello negro del pequeño, estiro sus manos hacia él y el bebe rió nuevamente mientras balbuceaba silabas al azar_

_**.**_

_**-Daisuke… amor… di mama**__.- le pidió sonriendo, el pequeño se encogió de hombros un momento y luego estallo en risas mientras movía sus manitas_

_**.**_

_**-Vamos cariño… di mama**__.- dijo la pelirrosa suavemente, esa ultima semana había estado insistiendo para que su bebe pudiera pronunciar esa pequeña palabra y como era obvio los resultados no eran exactamente los que ella deseaba, solo le escuchaba balbucear… nada mas_

_**.**_

_**-Ven hijo**__.- le dijo agarrandolo en brazos, se arrecosto en el sofá y lo puso bocabajo sobre su pecho. Daisuke empezó a jugar con algunos mechones de su cabello y la pelirrosa lo observo fijamente mientras le acariciaba la espalda. De pronto el pequeño se detuvo y fijo sus ojitos negros en los de ella, la miro un momento y luego empezó a balbucear como si estuviera hablando_

_**.**_

_**-Ma… ma-ma… mama.- **__dijo de repente y una gran sonrisa se formo en los labios de Sakura_

_**.**_

_**-Dilo otra vez… dilo otra vez**__.- pidió emocionada mientras le abrazaba y se incorporaba en el sofá, le sentó sobre sus piernas y espero ansiosa. Daisuke la miro un rato antes de empezar nuevamente a balbucear_

_**.**_

_**-Mama**__.- soltó agitando sus manitos, Sakura rió abrazándolo fuertemente_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_**.**_

_**-Vamos Daisuke… así es.- **__dijo sonriendo al ver como el pequeño pelinegro de aproximadamente once meses intentaba ponerse en pie_

_**.**_

_**-Levántate hijo**__.- le animo aplaudiéndole, el bebe poco a poco logro ponerse en pie y luego se tambaleo sin llegar a caerse. Empezó a reír y aplaudir contento por su logro cuando finalmente logro mantener el equilibrio. Sakura se puso frente a el de cuclillas y extendió sus brazos _

_**.**_

_**-Ven cariño**__.- le dijo haciéndole un ademán para que se acercara. Daisuke la miro por un momento y luego dio un paso hacia ella, se detuvo y agito sus manitas mientras nuevamente reía, dio otro paso y otro mas y se detuvo._

_**.**_

_**-Así se hace amor… ven con mama**__.- le dijo incitándole a seguir, el pequeño dio otro paso y se tambaleo, cuando iba a caer Sakura lo sostuvo de los bracitos para que consiguiera equilibrio y luego estiro sus dedos hacia el. Daisuke los apretó con sus manos y la pelirrosa empezó a retroceder haciendo que el bebe la siguiera_

_**.**_

_**-Bien hecho**__.- dijo luego de un momento totalmente satisfecha abrazándolo fuertemente, lo cargo y empezó a dar vueltas con el_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_**-¿Como te sientes?- **__pregunto poniéndose de cuclillas frente a el. Arreglo el cuello de la camisa blanca que el niño llevaba puesta y luego agarro su rostro entre sus manos y le obligo a verla_

_**.**_

_**-¿Estas bien?- **__le pregunto acariciando sus mejillas_

_**.**_

_**-Si oka-san**__.- dijo el pequeño sonriéndole_

_**.**_

_**-Si no quieres entrar esta bien… podemos ir a casa**__.- le propuso Sakura arreglándole el cabello. Daisuke negó con la cabeza_

_**.**_

_**-No oka-san**__.- le dijo con serenidad. Sakura suspiro _

_**.**_

_**-Esta bien… estaré aquí cuando las clases terminen**__.- dijo seriamente, el pequeño asintió-. __**Cuídate cariño…. Te amo.- **__le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego se reincorporo. Le observo entrar al salón de clases y suspiro. Parecía que el primer día de clases era mas difícil para ella que para Daisuke. Sonrió y observo por ultima vez el salón… Daisuke jugaba con un pequeño peliazul… se divertía. Dio media vuelta y se encamino por el pasillo_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_**A**__cababa de salir del hospital después de una ardua mañana. Esos últimos días las citas médicas se acumulaban debido a la brigada de vacunación que había llegado. Suspiro. Estaba realmente cansada, lo único que deseaba hacer era llegar a casa de Hinata para recoger a su hijo e ir a su hogar, pasar un tiempo con el antes de que Sasuke llegara. Se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo y lanzo un bufido, exhalo ruidosamente mientras dirigía su mirada a la ventana intentando distraerse, en ese momento la paciencia era la virtud de la que carecía. Su atención se centro en un hombre que estaba de espaldas, su porte le resulto tan familiar que no pudo despegar su mirada de el. El hombre se encontraba de brazos cruzados con la mirada fija en el interior del majestuoso hotel frente a el. Se le notaba algo impaciente por la manera en que golpeaba con su pie el suelo._

_._

_._

_Sakura bajo la mirada y luego la dirigió al frente, mordió su labio inferior y unas extrañas ansias le invadieron, bufo y lentamente devolvió su mirada de nuevo a aquel hombre, le recorrió una y otra vez mientras poco a poco fruncía el ceño, él le era conocido. El hombre de cabello oscuro dio media vuelta y observo a los lados. Su respiración se volvió pesada al verlo de frente y de la confusión paso al desconcierto que hacia Sasuke en un hotel? algunas preguntas empezaron a formularse por su cabeza hasta que el sonido de unos pitidos la saco abruptamente de sus pensamientos. Dirigió su mirada al frente. El semáforo estaba en verde. Negó con la cabeza intentando concentrar sus pensamientos y arranco el vehiculo mientras activaba las luces intermitentes, se parqueo en el edificio mas cercano e inhalo con profundidad antes de dirigir su mirada al hotel. Sasuke se encontraba en la misma posición, de brazos cruzados y con la mirada nuevamente fija en el interior del hotel. Intentó buscar alguna justificación lógica para que el estuviera ahí, alejo los pensamientos maliciosos y trato de convencerse a si misma de que el estaría esperando algún socio o algo por el estilo, pero cuando una mujer salio del hotel y se acerco para besarle… todo se derrumbo en su interior._

_._

_._

_Las lágrimas bajaban de sus orbes jades continuamente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y los apretó. Estrujo el volante del auto entre sus manos… que estúpida había sido… tantos trabajos hasta la madrugada, cenas, salidas… tantos viajes… fue una idiota… él se lo había dicho, se lo advirtió pero ella como una imbécil creyó poder hacerlo cambiar. Sasuke nunca la amo y nunca lo haría, todo lo que le causaba era deseo… solo eso… e incluso muchas veces pensó que él la amaba por la forma tan especial y dulce en que le hacía el amor, pero, todo fue su imaginación, un deseo muy lejos de su realidad. Si, él se había vuelto más frio y distante con el pasar de los años y ella deseo creer que era el exceso de trabajo, pero, no era así y frente a sus ojos estaba la prueba._

_._

_¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?... era algo que debía esperar ¿cierto?... el nunca le prometió amor, ella fue la única estúpida… maldito masoquismo… tratando de crearle una historia de amor que nunca existió, que nunca existiría. Él se lo había dicho muchas veces y una vez más se lo demostraba, pero con acciones. Arranco rápidamente el auto, ya no quería ver aquello… le dañaba._

_._

.

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_-__**Mucho gusto… mi nombre es Sasori… soy amigo de este baka… no le hagas caso no es muy… expresivo**__.- dijo sonriendo. La pelirrosa le miro y sonrió con timidez._

_._

_-__**Soy… Sakura**__.-dijo suavemente tratando de sonar tranquila. Siguió a su amiga caminando al lado del pelirrojo._

_._

_._

_Ese chico era agradable más aun así no le gustaba que la mirara… la hacía sentir incomoda. Desvió la mirada hacia la pista, ahí estaba su amiga con ese tal Sai. Nunca juzgaba a las personas antes de conocerlas a fondo pero ese chico en realidad no le agradaba… bueno realmente no era desagradable. tenía una mente muy abierta y un gran interés y pasión por el arte pero todo cambiaba cuando le decía "feíta" que por cierto habían sido más de un par de veces._

_._

_-__**Sakura… quieres bailar**__.- pregunto el pelirrojo extendiéndole la mano. Indecisa la tomo, supuestamente iba a divertirse ¿cierto?, además, un baile entre amigos no era malo ¿no?_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_-__**¿Dónde estabas?**__- pregunto seriamente haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo al oírlo. Respiro profundo._

_._

_-__**Con unos amigos**__.- dijo en apenas un susurro que logro llegar a oídos del moreno. Lo miro levantarse y lanzar el vaso estrellándolo con la pared haciéndola sobresaltar._

_._

_-__**Demonios… ¿sabes qué hora es?-**__ pregunto furioso bajando lentamente los tres escalones que lo separaban del suelo mientras apagaba en el camino el cigarro para luego tirarlo al final. Su ceño se frunció al oírlo decir aquellas palabras… él no tenía ningún derecho a reclamarle cuando él hacía lo mismo._

_._

_-__**Yo no te digo nada cuando sales y llegas en la madrugada**__.- declaro fuertemente frunciendo el ceño aun mas al sentir ese insoportable nudo en su garganta… ella no había hecho nada malo._

_._

_-__**No me importa… sabes que me gusta manejar mi vida así… pero eso no significa que tú puedas hacerlo**__.- gruño molesto mirándola furtivo. Estaba furioso… muy furioso._

_._

_-__**Yo… tengo el mismo… derecho que tu**__.- dijo respirando agitada a causa de la fuerte presión en su pecho y el ardor molesto en sus ojos. Trato de tranquilizarse. No __**podía**__ llorar. No en ese momento… no frente a él._

_._

_-__**Tú eres mi esposa… entiendes… no puedes salir cuando se te plazca**__.- ordeno sin abnegación. Sakura lo miro con incredulidad. Desde cuando Sasuke era… tan… tan machista. Cerró los ojos fuertemente evitando derramar alguna lagrima. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar de manera casi imperceptible. Abrió los orbes lentamente fijando su mirada en el._

_._

_**-¿Desde cuándo aquí hay reglas?-**__pregunto casi en un grito tratando de tranquilizarse._

_._

_-__**Desde el momento en que regrese a **__**mi**__** casa y **__**mi**__** esposa no estaba… desde que **__**no**__** contesta el celular… desde que llega a **__**altas**__** horas de la noche… desde que **__**no sé**__** donde esta**__.- clamo molesto mirándola directamente a los ojos. la pelirrosa le miro con impotencia desde cuando a él le importaba lo que ella hacía._

_._

_-__**Yo… tu… no**__.- balbuceo sin llegar a decir nada por el fuerte nudo en la garganta, simplemente callo y bajo la mirada. Se dispuso a ir hacia el cuarto de huéspedes hasta que sintió como era halada del brazo. Su cuerpo choco contra el torso desnudo del moreno. No supo cómo reaccionar cuando los labios de su esposo se movieron desesperados sobre los suyos. Su cartera cayó pero ella no fue consciente de ello. Sus sentidos se aturdieron aun mas cuando su espalda choco bruscamente contra una pared, no supo exactamente en qué momento empezó a corresponder el beso con pasión resguardada._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_-__**¿Quién era ese hombre?**__- pregunto con ira contenida haciendo que el cuerpo de Sakura temblara, devolvió la mirada a él rápidamente… nunca lo había visto así… tan __**molesto**__._

_._

_-__**El… es… el es un amigo**__.- dijo nerviosamente tratando inútilmente de sonar con naturalidad, entrelazo sus manos para evitar que estas siguieran temblando, sin perderlo de vista._

_._

_-__**Un amigo… Sakura… ese tipo te iba a besar**__.- gruño molesto mientras su ceño se fruncía, la pelirrosa le miro sorprendida… algo le decía que debía irse de ahí, empezó a retroceder._

_._

_-__**No… el…no**__.- dijo negando con la cabeza._

_._

_-__**Maldición Sakura… escúchame bien… no te quiero volver a ver cerca de ese tipo**__.- ordeno mirándola directamente, el rostro de la pelirrosa cambio drásticamente, le observo seriamente mientras su entrecejo se fruncía también._

_._

_-__**El es mi amigo**__.- clamo enfrentándolo, no dejaría que Sasuke le dijera que hacer, el no podía._

_._

_-__**No me importa… ese maldito te estaba tocando**__.- dijo furioso ante la contradicción de su esposa y aun mas de solo recordar a ese malnacido._

_._

_-__**Es mi amigo**__.- repitió empezando a molestarse… el no podía ordenarle con quien no establecer una amistad, además el pelirrojo era solo eso… Sasori era solo un amigo… estaba segura que lo de el beso fue solo un malentendido… ¿cierto?_

_._

_-__**Escucha Sakura… yo soy tu **__**esposo**__**… el **__**único**__** hombre que te ha tocado y eso se quedara así**__.- dijo fríamente lo había dicho una vez, Sakura era __**suya**__… el solo recordar a ese maldito pelirrojo hacia que su sangre hirviera con más intensidad, la ojijade le miro molesta… odiaba que Sasuke la tratara así… como un objeto de su propiedad._

_._

_-__**Y quién te ha dicho eso**__.- dijo enfadada sin siquiera pensar en las palabras que salían de su boca, miro como el moreno la observaba y por un segundo le pareció ver sus orbes… rojos._

_._

_-__**¿Que quieres decir?**__- pregunto fuertemente mientras apretaba los puños hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos tratando de contener la ira que sentía al oír las palabras de la pelirrosa._

_._

_-__**No… nada**__.- dijo temblorosa al comprender la magnitud de sus propias palabras y lo que ahora estaría pensando Sasuke._

_._

_-__**¿Que quieres decir?**__- volvió a preguntar colérico… el solo hecho de pensar a otro hombre tocando Sakura, hacia que su sangre hirviera con más intensidad y un desagradable nudo se formara en su estomago._

_._

_-__**Nada Sasuke… nada**__.- dijo nerviosa retrocediendo, sintió como el moreno la agarraba de ambos brazos haciéndola quedar frente a él._

_._

_-__**El **__**único**__** hombre que te puede tocar soy yo… lo entiendes**__.- dijo mirándola fijamente… solo el… solo él la podía tocar._

_._

_-__**Suéltame**__.- dijo sintiendo el molesto ardor en los ojos._

_._

_-__**Lo entiendes**__.- dijo hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de la pelirrosa, esta tembló cuando su cálido aliento choco contra su piel, el pelinegro la soltó pasando rápidamente sus brazos por la pequeña cintura._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_**-Eres **__**mía**__.- dijo mordiendo el lóbulo de su oído mientras aceleraba poco a poco las embestidas._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_**-Dime que me amas**__.- dijo llorando, sus puños poco a poco perdieron fuerza y sus labios temblaron liberando débiles sollozos que salían entrecortados._

_._

_-__**Hazlo Sasuke… dímelo**__.- susurro débilmente… sabía que no lo haría… lo sabía y eso le dolía aun mas… mucho mas._

_._

_-__**Yo no puedo amar**__.- dijo fríamente observándola a los ojos… no mostrando ninguna clase de remordimiento o culpabilidad al decir esas palabras que podrían causarle un gran dolor… y así fue… dolió… dolió mucho._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Frunció el ceño levemente ante el fuerte dolor de cabeza. Observo el techo blanco del lugar y desconcertada ladeo el rostro mirando su alrededor. La habitación era completamente blanca._

_._

_._

_Frunció el ceño aturdida… ¿dónde estaba? Trato de apoyarse en sus codos pero algo se lo impidió. Observo por primera vez la cabellera negra y su respiración se alteró. Trato de apoyarse en el codo izquierdo pues no podía mover su otro brazo ya que su mano era bien sujeta por algo. Se reincorporo con dificultad y dirigió su mirada a la persona a su lado, sorprendiéndose… era él… era Sasuke. No supo en ese momento como sentirse pero… Dios, no pudo evitar que en su pecho se instalara una sensación agradable._

_._

_-__**Sasuke**__.- quiso llamarlo pero su voz salió como un suave murmullo pues su garganta estaba seca. Empezó a moverlo lentamente y su corazón se aceleró al verlo levantarse al parecer aun no consciente de que estaba despierta. Cuando sus miradas chocaron se sintió extraña por la forma en que el la miraba, algo había cambiado en los orbes ónix._

_._

_._

_Sasuke la observo con incredulidad, su corazón empezó a latir alocado y solo Kami sabia como se sentía… era una alegría que imagino no volver a sentir_

_._

_-__**Sakura**__.- susurro aun desorientado sin poder creer que ella estuviera ahí… despierta. Se inclino hacia ella y tomo su rostro entre sus manos observándola fijamente a los ojos. Paso su mano derecha por su cuello sintiendo como su piel se erizaba bajo su tacto y siguió hasta su espalda. Bajo por esta lentamente y la acerco a su cuerpo rodeándolo con su brazo libre… sintiéndola… quería sentir que aquello era real._

_._

_-__**No lo vuelvas hacer**__.- dijo abrazándola fuertemente. Queriendo sentirla aún más. Se alejó de ella y la tomo del rostro observando sus orbes jade mientras con sus pulgares acariciaba suavemente sus mejillas._

_._

_-__**No lo vuelvas a hacer Sakura**__.- pidió con una sonrisa. La pelirrosa lo observo aturdida. Su corazón golpeaba fuertemente su pecho amenazando a salir y aun sentía la leve punzada en su cabeza, pero, lo que la tenía en estado de estupor era la actitud de Sasuke y aun mas su sonrisa. Desde hacía mucho no le veía sonreír… desde hacía mucho._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_-__**Perdón**__.- susurro apretándola aún más contra sí._

_._

_**-¿Qué?... ¿Por qué me pides perdón?-**__ pregunto ella luego de un momento confundido._

_._

_-__**Cuando recuerdes todo lo sabrás**__.- le dijo roncamente. Sus manos antes quietas empezaron a acariciar suavemente su cintura. Ella se estremeció. Entre sus labios succiono suavemente su piel haciéndola jadear. El calor comenzó a sofocarlo y unas terribles ganas de hacerla suya le incitaron. Bajo suavemente sus manos por sus muslos._

_._

_-__**Sasuke**__.- suspiro al sentir las caricias del moreno, eran tan placenteras, adictivas y las necesitaba. Sasuke al no poder soportarlo más la agarro del rostro y estampo sus labios contra los de ella apasionadamente. Sus labios se movieron con frenesí sobre los del otro. El moreno se abrió paso a su boca y sumergió su lengua en esta. Sakura gimió y una pequeña corriente eléctrica les erizo la piel ante el contacto de sus lenguas. La mano de la pelirrosa se hundió en su cabello negro y Sasuke la acerco más a él mientras ladeaba la cabeza tratando de tener mayor acceso a su boca. _

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_**-Aléjate de ella… es mía**__.- dijo con rabia dando un paso hacia adelante. Gaara en ningún momento retrocedió. Sakura les observo de manera intercalada y luego rápidamente llevo una mano a su frente al sentir un repentino mareo._

_._

_-__**Y si no quiero ¿qué?... no me hagas reír Sasuke… hace mucho dejo de pertenecerte… cuando tú mismo lo arruinaste todo**__.- dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo con cinismo._

_._

_-__**Cierra el pico… y no me tientes**__.- frunció el ceño._

_._

_-__**Y tú no me retes**__.- dijo avanzando un paso._

_._

_**-¿Que están haciendo?… ¿de qué están hablando?-**__ pregunto Sakura totalmente confundida. No entendían exactamente lo que ellos decían… hablaban de alguien y la manera en que lo hacían le hacía creer que era de ella, pero al mismo tiempo nada tenía lógica, no alcanzaba a comprender… se sentía abrumada, perdida… todo empezaba a darle vueltas y sentía un pequeño dolor de cabeza._

_._

_-__**No te metas Sakura**__.- dijo Sasuke intentando suavizar la rabia en su voz._

_._

_-__**No Sasuke… ¿qué pasa entre ustedes dos?… eran muy buenos amigos y de la nada parecen odiarse**__.- dijo aturdida._

_._

_-__**Sakura… por favor**__.- pidió mirándola con suavidad._

_._

_-__**Deberías alejarte de él… te ha dañado demasiado**__.- dijo Gaara desviando la mirada hacia la pelirrosa. Sakura la observo sin entender._

_._

_-__**Cállate**__.- dijo Sasuke fuertemente devolviendo su mirada hacia el_

_._

_**-¿De qué hablas?-**__ pregunto la ojijade._

_._

_-__**Ni se te ocurra decir una palabra**__.- le advirtió Sasuke al pelirrojo._

_._

_-__**No soy yo quien debe decírtelo Sakura**__.- dijo Gaara dando un paso hacia atrás, tenía el cuerpo tenso como si estuviera a punto de explotar._

_._

_**-¿Decirme que?-**__ pregunto Sakura completamente perdida._

_._

_-__**Tienes amnesia y no recuerdas muchas cosas y sé que si lo hicieras el no estaría a tu lado**__.- soltó Gaara con ira contenida señalando a Sasuke._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_**-No puedo evitar dañarte… aunque no lo desee… siempre lo hago**__.- susurro con tristeza y culpa-. __**Lo siento tanto**__.- dijo cerrando fuertemente los ojos. Se acercó a ella y beso sus labios, luego se alejó lo necesario para ver su rostro._

_._

_**-Eres lo más importante en mi vida… tú y nuestro hijo son lo único que tengo**__.- acaricio su mejilla izquierda-. __**Te amo**__.- susurro antes de alejarse. Se levantó de la cama y se encamino hacia la puerta. La observo por última vez antes de salir de la habitación__._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

**_..::End flashback::.._**

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**S**intió como todo le daba vueltas y las imágenes siguieron reproduciéndose como una película en su cabeza. Algunas lagrimas recorrían libremente sus mejillas y su garganta ardía por el nudo que le atravesaba. Sollozo fuertemente y miro al niño que seguía aun en medio de la calle observándola con preocupación. Lloro fuertemente… su hijo… su bebe.

.

.

Un pitido la saco del trance y ladeo el rostro nuevamente hacia el lado izquierdo de la calle. Quiso levantarse y correr hacia su bebe, pero su cuerpo se sentía pesado. Quiso gritar y pedir a alguien que le ayudara, pero las palabras se atoraban en su garganta. Las lagrimas nublaron su mirada y apretó fuertemente los puños arrancando el césped. La única imagen que en ese momento tenia era la de su hijo y un vehiculo acercándose a toda velocidad.

.

.

.

_**DAISUKE**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_**..::Fin del capitulo::..**_

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_**¿**__Que tal chicos?, después de casi un mes me presento ante usted con un capitulo sumamente emocionante, aquí intente aclarar cualquier duda que tuvieran, tiene de todo un poco, desde lemon hasta la posible muerte de un personaje… mmm… bueno es que me encuentro indecisa en eso… no… no la crean jamás haría algo así.. ¿o si?. Bien chicos solamente faltan dos capítulos, el final y el epilogo. Ahora depende totalmente de ustedes cuanto me tarde, entre mas review tenga, mas me animaran y mas rápido traeré el final que por cierto es una bomba. _

_._

_._

_Espero que el capitulo les haya gusta intente que fuera lo mas original y bien detallado, espero que haya llenado sus expectativas, no quiero que ninguno se decepcione T_T._

_._

_Sin mas ;D los adoro realmente, espero que estén muy bien por allá donde quiera que vivan, cuídense… __**Sayonara**__._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_. _


	14. Amor

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**Advertencias del capitulo: **__(Lemon, Lime, Lenguaje obsceno)_

_**.**_

_**Diclaimer: **__Naruto y sus personajes __**NO **__me pertenece_

_**.**_

_**Nota: **__Esta historia es completa y absolutamente __**MIA**__, y no es permitido tomarla sin mi autorización._

.

* * *

_**.**_

_***Sin darme cuenta***_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_***Capitulo Final***_

_**.**_

* * *

"_**Amor"**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**S**u mente se bloqueo automáticamente y lo único que tuvo capacidad de escuchar fue el sonido de las llantas al rechinar. Todo paso demasiado rápido frente a sus ojos y cuando por fin pudo recuperar la movilidad de su cuerpo, se levanto a duras penas y corrió con todo lo que podía hacia el pequeño pelinegro que estaba tirado en la orilla de la calle. Se acerco a él y se agacho torpemente hasta quedar a su altura, empezó a revisarle con la mirada de manera urgida y asustada, tenia las manos temblorosas y el corazón hecho un puño.

**-Estas bi-en amor?… Daisuke… hi-jo… estas bien?- **pregunto con voz estrangulada, tocandole mejillas. Daisuke estaba como en estado de shock, miraba fijamente la carretera mientras lloraba en silencio tembloroso y palido. Sakura lo atrajo hacia ella y lo abrazo con muchísima fuerza.

.

No estaba herido… lo único que tenia eran raspones en los brazos y piernas pero nada verdaderamente grave, cerro los ojos y empezó a llorar… lo recordaba todo, absolutamente todo

**-Sakura… Daisuke**.- grito Ino mientras corría hacia donde estaban, la pelirrosa levanto su mirada a ella, de pronto la rubia se detuvo de golpe y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos con la mirada fija en la carretera-. **Oh dios**.- dijo llevando una mano a su boca mientras las lagrimas empezaban a brotar de sus orbes azules. Sakura se tenso de inmediato y se separo de Daisuke para luego erguirse en su sitio, apretó los puños y con lentitud dio media vuelta.

.

.

Observo la escena frente a sus ojos y su mirada se nublo mientras mas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. Su corazón se estrujo con tanta fuerza que jadeo sin aire, las piernas le temblaron y no supo exactamente como logro mantenerse en pie. Dio automáticamente un paso adelante y luego otro y otro hasta que se hallo corriendo. Se arrodillo frente al cuerpo que estaba tirado boca arriba en el pavimento.

**-Sas-uke**.- murmullo apenas con voz quebrada moviéndolo suavemente. Las manos empezaron a temblarle mientras perdian calor y las lagrimas descendieron mas seguidamente de sus ojos

**-Sasuke… Sa-suke por favor… por, por favor des-pierta**.- pidió moviéndolo nuevamente-. **Despierta amor… despierta… Sasuke… Sasuke despierta**.- sollozo-. **Vamos amor despierta… abre los ojos Sasuke… Sa-suke ábrelos**.- grito con desesperación, empezó a llorar audiblemente con todo el cuerpo temblándole

-**Oto-san**.- llamo Daisuke parándose atropelladamente-. **Oto-san… oto-san.- **dijo acercandose a ellos, se arrodillo a un lado de Sasuke y empezó a moverle del brazo-. **Oto-san, oto-san… no se mueve, oka-san no se mueve**- le dijo a voz de grito a Sakura quien empezó a temblar más bruscamente

**-Ino… Ino**.- llamo la ojijade fuertemente y la rubia pareció salir de un estado de estupor. Se aproximo a ella con rapidez

**-Oto-san… oto-san despierta oto-san**.- grito Daisuke al borde de la desesperación con las lágrimas bañado su carita, Sakura lo tomo de la cintura y quiso alejarlo pero el pequeño empezó a removerse con brusquedad

**-No oka-san… yo quiero estar con oto-san… no oka-san**.- empezó a luchar por zafarse para acercarse nuevamente a su papá, Ino llego le agarro por la espalda y le sujeto firmemente mientras Sakura lo soltaba. La pelirrosa dio media vuelta hacia él y le agarro de las mejillas.

**Escúchame amor… papi estará bien ¿si?… sol-solamente esta desmayado… pero, pero te prometo que**.- sollozo-. **Que te iremos a buscar juntos ¿si mi amor?… ¿si?… recuerda que te amo mucho hijo.**- le susurro dándole un sonoro beso en la frente. Se alejo de el y le sonrió.

**Pero, pero oka-san… yo…**

**-Lle-vatelo Ino… llevate-lo y ase-gurate que este bien**.- le dijo a duras penas a la rubia volteando hacia Sasuke

**-No oka-san… suéltame tía… quiero ir a don-de oto-san**.- emitio intentado liberarse

**-Cal-ma Daisuke**.- le ordeno Ino con voz temblorosa pero dura, el pequeño de pronto paro de luchar y se abrazo a ella, la ojiazul lo tomo en brazos y Daisuke hundió su cabeza en su pecho, y empezó a llorar fuertemente, Ino dirigio una mirada a la pelirrosa y luego dio media vuelta y se fue.

.

Sakura acaricio suavemente la frente de Sasuke con la mano temblorosa y unos pequeños sollozos empezaron a salir de sus labios.

**-Sa-suke.- **murmuro con voz trémula, su rostro se contrajo y se apoyo en el pecho del moreno para luego empezar a llorar con libertad.

.

Sasuke había llegado de la nada cuando el vehiculo estaba a punto de embestir a Daisuke, le había empujado con tanta fuerza que saco al pequeño camino, pero él no tuvo tiempo de salir de la carretera. El conductor apenas había podido frenar pero el cuerpo de Sasuke impacto contra el parabrisas quebrándolo completamente y caendo al suelo.

.

De pronto Sakura se alejo del moreno y lo observo fijamente. Había sentido el subir y bajar de su pecho… respiraba.

Apoyo su oreja en el lado izquierdo de su tórax donde se encontraba su corazón y cerro los ojos intentando tranquilizarse y concentrarse.

El corazón de él latía normalmente.

.

Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios. Sasuke solamente estaba desmayado por el golpe analizo rapidamente. Se alejo de él y la sonrisa se borro al instante de su rostro mientras sus ojos se expandían al ver el pequeño hilo de sangre recorrer el pavimento.

Le levanto de la cabeza con cuidado y observo la herida a un lado de esta, no era muy grande pero la sangre no paraba de brotar.

Con las manos temblorosas rasgo su falda arrancando un trozo de tela, lo paso por su cabeza y lo anudo con la suficiente fuerza para parar el sangrado, luego le acaricio las mejillas suavemente y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios.

.

Los ojos de Sasuke empezaron a abrirse con lentitud y una mueca de dolor se formo en su rostro. Ahogo un gemido mientras se retorcía levemente y arqueaba la espalda.

**-Sasuke… ohh Sasuke**.- exclamo lanzándose sobre él

-**Pesas**.- fue lo único que susurro el moreno con voz rasposa, Sakura se alejo rápidamente de él mientras un sonrojo se formaba en sus mejillas, Sasuke intento levantarse pero ella lo detuvo sosteniéndole por los hombros

**-No te levantes**.- le dijo suavemente, Sasuke la observo por un momento y luego volteo hacia los lados buscando a alguien

**-Daisuke… ¿y Daisuke?- **pregunto con desesperación, Sakura le agarro de las mejillas firmemente y le hizo verla

**-Él esta bien… Ino se lo llevo**.- le explico, el moreno abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al escucharla… si ella sabia de quien él hablaba solo podía significar una cosa

**-¿Lo recuerdas?- **pregunto con voz ahogada, Sakura asintió con lagrimas en los ojos

**-Lo recuerdo todo**.- dijo con una sonrisa. Sasuke se la devolvió y luego intento reincorporarse, pero la ojijade nuevamente le detuvo

**-Estoy bien.-** emitio el morocho y ella suspiro y le dejo resignada, sabia que de nada servia intentar detenerle, Sasuke era demasiado terco.

.

Una vez el moreno se reincorporo pudo sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza

**-¿Te duele?… ¿estas bien?- **preguntó la pelirrosa con preocupación al ver la expresion de dolor en su rostro. Sasuke la observo fijamente

**-Si**.- se limito a responder, apoyo sus manos en el suelo y se puso de rodillas intentando reprimir toda expresión de dolor.

**-Sasuke no lo hagas.- **le pidió Sakura levantándose

**-Estoy bien**.- volvió a repetir impulsándose con sus manos y piernas.

.

Cuando finalmente se puso de pie un leve mareo le inundo y Sakura lo abrazo por la cintura intentado que él consiguiera equilibrio.

El moreno paso su brazo izquierdo por sus delicados hombros y llevo una mano a su cabeza intentado de esa manera calmar los horribles malestares que sentía, al hacerlo noto por primera vez el trozo de tela que le apretaba y bajo la mirada hacia Sakura.

Centro sus onices en su rostro de manera curiosa e interrogante hasta que algo mas llamo su atención.

Bajo aun mas la mirada hacia los esbeltos muslos de la pelirrosa que estaban a la vista ya que la falda que ella llevaba puesta estaba rota... y entonces lo comprendió.

.

Olvido en ese momento el dolor y la situación en la que se encontraba y contra todo pronostico frunció el ceño ignorando la leve punzada en la cabeza que sintió por el gesto. Se alejo de ella y se quito su chaqueta negra para luego dársela. Sakura lo miro sin comprender

**-Tápate**.- le ordeno él seriamente y fue hasta entonces que ella observo sus piernas expuestas y se sonrojo. Anudo la chaqueta en su cintura y luego se acerco al moreno quien la apego a él inmediatamente pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

**-Joven… se encuentra bien?- **pregunto un hombre de cabello canoso acercandose a ellos. Sasuke lo observo seriamente al identificarlo

**-Si estoy bien**.- dijo con frialdad

-**Discúlpeme por favor… he llamado a la ambulancia y me dijeron que en unos momentos estarán aquí**.- le dijo apenado con la cabeza gacha

**-No se preocupe**.- contesto

**-Pero… hay alguna manera de reparar los daños?- **pregunto centrando su mirada en la herida de su cabeza. Sasuke negó

**-Disculpándose lo ha hecho**.- dijo y empezó a caminar apoyándose levemente en Sakura

**-Pero… joven… esta seguro que esta bien?- **pregunto acercandose a él nuevamente

**-Ya le he dicho que no se preocupe… no ha habido ningún dañó extremo y mi esposa es doctora**.- respondió apegando mas a Sakura, esta se sonrojo un poco y el señor le comprendió

**-Esta bien… gracias.- **dijo con una sonrisa, Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y luego emprendió camino nuevamente

**-Sasuke… deberíamos esperar mejor a la ambulancia**.- mascullo Sakura una vez que estuvieron más lejos.

**-Estoy bien**.- contesto él seriamente

**-Pero Sasuke… puedes tener algunas contusiones o hemorragias internas**.- le dijo ella con preocupación, el pelinegro suspiro

**-Solo me duele la cabeza… estoy seguro que eso tu puedes solucionarlo… vamos a casa**.- le pidió con voz baja. Sakura asintió rendida

.

.

.

.

.

.

**P**arqueó frente a su casa y observo a Sasuke quien estaba en el asiento de copiloto. No le habia permitido manejar en su condición y el Uchiha extrañamente no opuso resistencia y solo le paso las llaves, seguramente se sentía bastante mal supuso.

**-Sasuke… no bajes**.- le dijo y salio del auto, dio la vuelta al mismo y se detuvo mientras negaba con la cabeza. Sasuke ya había abierto la puerta y tenia la intención de bajar. Frunció el ceño y se acerco rápidamente a él, le hizo pasar un brazo por sus hombros para que apoyara su peso en ella y se encaminaron a la casa.

.

Busco entre las llaves la correcta, la introdujo a la cerradura y luego entraron. Sakura recorrió con la mirada el lugar recordando cada objeto, cerro la puerta con el pie y se acerco a las escaleras con Sasuke levemente inclinado en ella

**-Yo pudo solo**.- dijo él cuando llegaron a estas.

**-Sasuke**.- le llamo la pelirrosa severa, el moreno suspiro y no alejo el brazo de sus hombros mas si quito la mayor parte de su peso al saber que aquello se le hacia difícil a Sakura.

.

Subieron las escaleras y luego recorrieron el pasillo de la segunda planta hasta detenerse en su habitación. Sakura abrió la puerta y ambos se adentraron a la estancia.

Se acercaron a la cama y la pelirrosa ayudo a Sasuke a sentarse en esta y despues se acerco a la mesita de noche y cogio el teléfono.

.

Observo fugazmente al moreno que tenia la mirada gacha y luego empezó a marcar un numero, puso el teléfono en su oido y espero con cierta impaciencia.

-**Alo**.- se escucho

-**Ino**.- dijo para despues tragar saliva con dificultad

-**Sakura… dios, estaba tan preocupada… ¿como esta Sasuke?- **le pregunto rápidamente ansiosa

**-El… el esta bien ¿y Daisuke?**- pregunto volteando a ver al moreno, este dirigio su mirada a ella

**-Esta muy preocupado, no ha parado de preguntar por Sasuke**.- contesto ella

**-Puedes… ¿puedes pasármelo por favor?**- pidió suavemente

**-Espérame un momento… Daisuke**.- se escucho, Sakura respiro profundamente y se acerco a Sasuke, lo miro repasando sus facciones algo cansadas e inevitablemente le acarició con suavidad la mejilla derecha, el morocho cerro los ojos soltando un inaudible suspiro

**-O-oka-san**.- oyó la voz temblorosa de Daisuke,

**-Amor… ¿como estas cariño?**- le pregunto con dulzura, apartando delicadamente la mano del rostro de Sasuke

**-Bien oka-san… ¿y oto-san?**- pregunto él en un tono preocupado

**-Él esta aquí… conmigo… ¿quieres hablarle?- **susurro

**-Si… si**- contesto rápidamente. Sakura sonrió y le paso el teléfono a Sasuke, el moreno lo cogio y lo llevo a su oreja mientras inhalaba hondamente

-**Daisuke**.- dijo.

**-Oto-san… ¿es-esta bien?**- pregunto él con voz quebrada, una pequeña sonrisa se formo en los labios de Sasuke y bajo la mirada

**-Si hijo… ¿y tu estas bien?… ¿estas herido?**- interrogo rapidamente afligido.

.

Sakura aparto la mirada mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban y sonreia con inevitable alegria, nunca había visto a Sasuke tan preocupado por Daisuke y eso le hacia sentirse muy feliz

**-Si oto-san**.- respondió el pequeño sollozando

**-Tu mama y yo iremos a buscarte en la tarde hijo… tranquilízate ¿si?… me alegra que estés bien**.- susurro el moreno

**-Si… adiós oto-san.- **dijo Daisuke con voz mas animada mientras sorbía la nariz

**-Adiós Daisuke**.- murmuró antes de colgar, suspiro y le dio el teléfono a la pelirrosa

**-Quítate la camisa… buscare el botiquín**.- dijo esta volteando.

.

Puso el teléfono en su base y luego fue hacia el baño. El moreno se quito la camisa y despues de un momento Sakura regreso con una pequena caja en manos. La puso a un lado de Sasuke y la abrió, luego se puso frente al pelinegro y empezó a desatar con cuidado el trozo de tela que tenia en la cabeza, le limpio y desinfecto la herida, le hizo unas pequeñas puntadas y luego la vendo.

.

Cogio en manos las gasas y algodones sucios y el trozo sagrado de tela y los boto en un cesto de la basura que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitacion, luego se acerco a la cama y se agacho frente a Sasuke para ver de cerca un moretón que tenia en el abdomen por las costillas, lo toco delicadamente con la yema de los dedos y la piel del moreno se erizo por su contacto algo que pudo notar y confundió con dolor

**-¿Te duele?- **pregunto suavemente levantando la mirada hacia los ojos ónice, Sasuke la observo fijamente y negó con la cabeza, Sakura suspiro y apoyo su frente en el pecho desnudo de él.

.

Empezó a sollozar mientras las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos… había tenido tanto miedo de perderlos a él y a Daisuke.

Sasuke le acaricio suavemente la espalda mientras su corazón se contraía al escuchar cada sollozo que ella emitía

**-Perdóname… por todo**.- le susurro dándole un beso en la coronilla, Sakura tembló y paso sus brazos por su cintura abrazándole fuertemente

**-Tenía tanto miedo**.- susurro con voz estrangulada. Sasuke la cogio en brazos y la elevo sentándola en sus piernas con ella rodeándole la cintura, la pelirrosa escondió su rostro en su pecho y él apoyo su mentón en su cabeza.

**-Shh… estoy aquí**.- le susurro acariciándole la espalda, poco a poco Sakura se relajo y lentamente levanto su rostro hacia él.

**-Estas aquí conmigo**.- dijo ella acariciándole las mejillas, Sasuke le sonrió y ella se sonrojo con levedad al ver su sonrisa, sus varoniles y hermosos rasgos se volvian aun mas atractivas cuando él lo hacia.

.

El moreno la miro fijamente y con el dedo pulgar de su mano derecha delineo las delicadas facciones de su rostro hasta detenerse en sus labios, los acaricio suavemente haciéndo que Sakura se estremeciera y estos le temblaran. Halo hacia abajo el inferior y sin perder tiempo arremetió contra su boca pasando sus manos por su espalda para apegarla a su cuerpo, la pelirrosa a duras penas ahogo un gemido, y el morocho la abrazo con fuerza, y se abrió paso a su boca sumergiendo su lengua en esta. Sakura tembló entre sus brazos y se arqueo hacia él.

.

Una vez la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente, se separo de ella y la observo fijamente.

Tenia los ojos levemente cerrados y las mejillas rojas, la respiración bastante mas jadeante que la suya y los labios entreabiertos.

.

Un fuerte deseo azoto su cuerpo con tal fuerza que toda su piel se erizo, la respiración se le volvió aun mas dificultosa y su cuerpo empezó a calentarse. Le acaricio con la yema de los dedos la espalda suavemente y Sakura suspiro cerrando los ojos

-**Es tan hermosa**.- penso embelasado

.

Su pecho fue inundado por una calidez extrana y plena, y sonrió mientras observaba sus gestos tratando de grabarlos en su memoria. Esa mujer le volvía loco… mas que eso, pensar en una vida sin ella era un total martirio… no podría vivir si no la tenia a su lado, ella era su todo… ella y su hijo.

**-Te amo**.- le susurro, las palabras salieron por si solas de sus labios sorprendiéndolo un poco, lo sentía, pero nunca se creyó capaz de decirlo.

.

Sakura abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y le observo sin asimilar lo que él le habia dicho, su mirada se nublo y las lagrimas no tardaron en hacer su aparición.

Era imposible haber escuchado esas palabras salir de su boca… era imposible, simplemente no podía creerlo.

.

Se sintió a desfallecer y se abrazo a él pensando que posiblemente se desmayaría por las miles de sensaciones hermosas que le inundaron en ese momento, su cuerpo empezó a temblar y Sasuke la apego a él y le acaricio la espalda intentando tranquilizarla.

**-Dime que, que es ver-dad lo que dices**.- le susurro con voz ahogada, Sasuke rió suavemente y un escalofrío le recorrió de pies a cabeza al escucharle.

.

El moreno se alejo de ella y con las manos le cogio las mejillas para verla directamente a los ojos, le limpio con los pulgares todo rastro de lagrimas y luego le sonrio levemente de costado

**-Es verdad.- **suspiro abatido**-. Yo siento todo el daño que te hice y comprendo que no quieras perdonarme**.- le susurro y Sakura sollozo al notar la enorme tristeza en sus ojos.

**-Sasuke**.- murmullo mirándolo fijamente

**-Yo… tengo tanto miedo de perderte**.- susurró él inhalando profundamente mientras le acariciaba las mejillas con la mayor delicadeza posible como si ella fuera de cristal. Sakura rió con la mirada vidriosa.

**-Te amo… te amo**.- le dijo para pasar sus brazos por su cuello y atacar sus labios. Sasuke inmediatamente le correspondió con furia el apasionado beso, sus manos empezaron a acariciarla con desesperación y Sakura gimió separándose de él cuando sintió el prominente bulto que se asomaba entre sus piernas y se apretaba contra sus muslos.

.

Sasuke no perdió tiempo y la agarro de las nalgas para levantarse con ella y voltear hacia la cama, la acostó con delicadeza en medio del colchón y se puso sobre ella aguantando su peso en sus antebrazos, para luego atacar sus labios nuevamente dejándola sin respiración. Sakura se separo de él con dificultad alejándolo de los hombros suavemente.

**-Tie-nes que, que des-cansar.- **respiro profundamente-. **La heri-da en tu cabeza se, se puede abrir.- **le susurro con dificultad. El cuerpo de Sasuke empezó a temblar y le agarro de las muñecas con una sola mano para luego arrematar contra su cuello mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas. Sakura jadeo al sentir su rígido pene en su zona sensible

**-No puedo**.- le dijo acariciándole con la mano libre un pecho, la pelirrosa suspiro-. **No puedo parar… te, te necesito tanto.- **susurro y casi con desesperación subió su boca y la beso con demanda, Sakura lo recibió gustosa, aunque le avergonzara admitirlo ella también le necesitaba, pero aun así sabia que él debía descansar

**-Sasu-ke**.- suspiro cuando se separaron, pasó saliva difícilmente cuando sintio como él le besaba de manera suave y al mismo tiempo intensa el cuello**-. Sasuke…debes, debes des-descansar**.- murmuro con un hilo de voz. El moreno se separo de ella agitado para centrar su mirada en sus ojos y Sakura se estremeció al observar fijamente sus orbes negros, que estaban mas oscuros de lo normal.

**-Ne-necesito hacerte mía ahora**.- demando con voz seria pero con un leve temblor en el cuerpo, la pelirrosa mordió su labio inferior y se sintió tan caliente y húmeda al escucharle.

.

Sasuke al ver tan vulnerable arremato contra su cuello atacándolo con lamidas, besos y mordida suaves. Sakura gimió y aquello aumento gradualmente su excitación.

**-Nece-sito sentir que eres mía… que eres solo mía.- **le susurro contra su piel y Sakura pensó que moriría de tanta felicidad y sin esperar le agarro del rostro y fue ella quien le beso la boca con fuerza.

.

El moreno no espero, se separo de ella y le quito la camisa de su solo tiron arrancando algunos botones, puso una mano en su espalda y la elevo levemente para deslizar la prenda de sus hombros, luego la beso mientras guiaba sus manos a su cintura y desanudaba su chaqueta, una vez se la quito, la aventó sin importarle donde fuera a parar y agarro las piernas de la pelirrosa entre sus manos haciendo que ella le rodease la cintura, ambos ahogaron un gemido en el beso al sentir un contacto mas directo de sus sexos.

Sasuke le acaricio los muslos con suavidad y subió por su silueta hasta llegar a sus pechos, tomo cada uno de ellos entre sus manos y los apretó suavemente haciendo que Sakura se arqueara hacia él y rompiera el beso, halo sobre la tela del sujetador los pezones endurecidos y la pelirrosa le llamo en un gemido mientras él le besaba la barbilla.

.

Sin perder mas tiempo desabrocho el sostén con manos ágiles y ataco sus pechos sin piedad succionando y mordisqueando sus pezones hasta dejarlos rojos, luego bajo entre lamidas por su abdomen mientras con sus manos le bajaba la falda rasgada y con ella la ropa interior, se entretuvo en su ombligo un momento y Sakura suspiro mas audiblemente al sentirle tan cerca de su feminidad.

.

El moreno le agarro de las piernas y las puso sobre sus hombros mientras bajaba aun más. Sakura tembló a saber lo que venia

**-Sas-Sasuke no… no**.- pidió pero el morocho no le hizo caso y siguió bajando

**-Quiero probarte**.- le susurro antes de dar aun lamida a su sexo.

.

Sakura se agarro fuertemente de las sabanas mientras emitía un ronco gemido.

El moreno sin esperar mas, hundió su cabeza entre sus piernas y empezó a besar y lamer su interior simulando debes en cuando penetraciones con su lengua.

Sakura se sentía a desfallecer, profesaba gemidos llamándole en ellos con desesperación mientras se sujetaba fuertemente de las sabanas como si su vida se fuera en ello.

Todo en su mundo se nublo cuando Sasuke agarro entre sus dientes el botoncito de carne sobresaliente, se retorció mientras todo le daba vueltas y algo exploto en su interior al llegar al orgasmo. Sasuke la recibió gustoso en su boca sin derramar una sola gota de sus labios y trago su néctar, luego se irguió con la respiración dificultosa y pesada, y sonrió al verla, todo el cuerpo de la pelirrosa se encendió nuevamente al ver su sonrisa.

.

Se encogió sobre si misma al observarlo fijamente y se sintió tan pequeña y vulnerable al verlo que él aun vestido mientras que ella ya estaba desnuda.

El moreno empezó a quitarse la ropa sin despegar su mirada de ella y Sakura sonrojada y ansiosa observo cada uno de sus músculos.

Sasuke era tan grande y bello, con músculos bien definidos y fuertes, era un delirio y ella quedaba tan encantada de verle que difícilmente podía pensar o accionar.

.

Cuando el moreno bajo el boxer su pene sumamente rígido y grande salto a la vista, Sakura lo observo por un momento y luego aparto la mirada avergonzada con las mejillas sumamente calientes sintiéndose como una tonta niña por apenarse de ver _ahí _a pesar del tiempo que llevaban juntos, nunca se había acostumbrado a verle y dudaba que algún día lo hiciera.

.

Sasuke sonrió levemente y se inclino sobre ella acostándola en el colchón, una de las cosas que le volvían loco respecto a Sakura era su inocencia, le fascinaba que ella fuera tan cohibida y se sonrojara por verle, todo el cuerpo se le encendía al saberla tan inocente y muchas veces pura.

La agarro de las piernas separándolas para acomodarse entre estas y le cogio las muñecas con una mano poniéndolas sobre su cabeza, con su mano libre guió su pene a la cavidad húmeda y caliente de ella y la embistió con fuerza haciendo que el aire escapara de los pulmones de ambos y cerraran los ojos al mismo tiempo.

.

Sasuke escondió rápidamente su rostro en su cuello. Sus músculos se contrajeron ante la deliciosa sensación de ser uno nuevamente, era algo difícil de describir pues no existían las palabras para definir los estremecimientos que le recorrían la piel o el regocijo en su pecho.

**-Estas tan húmeda para mi**.- susurro con los labios temblorosos sobre la piel de su cuello, sintió como los músculos interiores de Sakura se contrajeron entorno a su pene y como los líquidos bajaron de su interior.

Ella estaba sumamente excitada y él lo estaba aun más al saberlo.

.

Abrió los ojos suavemente y lo centro en su rostro, le dio un delicado beso en la mejilla derecha y Sakura suspiro y lentamente abrió sus orbes haciendo que algunas gotas cristalinas caerán de estos.

Sasuke le limpio suavemente las lagrimas con el pulgar y empezó a moverse de manera circular dentro de ella tratando de acostumbrarla a su intromisión mientras intentaba mantener a un limite su autocontrol. Ella estaba tan mojada y estrecha que lo único que quería era embestirla con fervor.

.

Sakura hizo cierta mueca y él se detuvo al no saber interpretarla

**-¿Te he lastimado?- **le susurro sobre los labios con la respiración agitada, era difícil controlar el calor que sentía, la pelirrosa negó con la cabeza

**-No… ahh**.- se relamió los labios al sentirlos secos y Sasuke observo el gesto con atención excitándose aun más.

.

Inhalo profundamente para luego con lentitud salir de ella y adentrarse de igual manera sin dejar de mirarla

-**Sasuke.- **suspiro Sakura cerrando los ojos

**-No… no ci-erres los ojos**.- dijo él con dificultad**-. Quiero verte mientras te hago el amor**.- le susurro y la pelirrosa los abrió nuevamente mientras se mordía el labio inferior. El moreno soltó sus muñecas para subir a sus manos y entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella.

Sus torsos se rozaron de una forma tan exquisita.

.

Sasuke ahogo un suspiro, los pechos de ella estaban rigidos y sus pezones sumamente erguidos, el contacto le nublaba el sentido y le excitaba a morir.

Al contrario de él Sakura no se retuvo y le llamo en un gemido, ella estaba igual o peor, el cuerpo de Sasuke estaba caliente y sus duros pectorales le aplastaban los senos rozándose cada vez que él se movía.

.

El vaivén empezó, primero lento, Sasuke salía y entraba en ella con suavidad mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos,. Unas gotas de sudor bajaban por la frente del moreno hasta su barbilla, algunas caían al cuello de Sakura mientras que otras seguían su recorrido bajando por su cuello y perdiéndose entre sus torsos unidos.

.

Sakura suspiraba suavemente, tenia las mejillas rojas y el rostro perlado de sudor, algunas mechones se pegaba a su frente debido a este. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos y su cabello esparcido en el colchón, tenia la mirada fija en los ojos de Sasuke y este de igual manera se la devolvía con el rostro serio mientras mordía su labio inferior.

Sabia que si no lo hacia este le temblaría, en ese momento estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para controlarse, no quería que todo fuera solamente sexo desenfrenado como antes, él quería disfrutar cada sensación, ser consciente de cada estremecimiento que su cuerpo sufriera y escuchar los suspiros y gemidos de Sakura, quería hacerle el amor y demostrarle en ese acto todo lo que ella significaba en su vida pues aunque ya le había dicho que la amaba, creía firmemente que las acciones valían mas que las palabras y estaba seguro que esas dos simples palabras saldrían con mas dificultad de su boca para otra oportunidad, no era tan sencillo pronunciarlas como la primera vez.

.

Agarro la pierna derecha de Sakura y la enrolló en su cadera para penetrarla con mas profundidad.

**-Sasuke**.- suspiro la pelirrosa arqueándose hacia él.

.

La observo fijamente, lagrimas de puro placer se derramaban de sus ojos jade. Hundió su rostro en el hueco del cuello de ella y Sakura le rodeo la cintura con las piernas sin perder tiempo

**-Maldición**.- susurro antes de acelerar el ritmo de sus embestidas, la acción de ella había acabado rápidamente con su autocontrol botándolo por un precipicio.

.

Sakura apretó los dedos de él entre los suyos

**-Ahh… ahh Sasuke… mmm**.- gimió ella cerrando fuertemente los ojos, Sasuke le soltó las manos y le agarro de la cadera para penetrarla con más ahínco. Era sumamente excitante escucharla gemir, aquello lograba encenderlo de una forma sin igual

**-Grrr… Sakura**.- suspiro, el movimiento era delirante y desesperante.

.

Se detuvo y se puso de rodillas sobre el colchón, la halo aun mas hacia él y empezó a embestirla con mucha mas intensidad

**-Sas… ahh dios… ahh**.- gimió ella agarrándose fuertemente de las sabanas como si su vida se fuera en ello. Miles de estremecimientos la recorrieron desde la cabeza hasta los dedos de los pies y emito un grito arqueándose hacia él.

**-Ya casi… maldita sea… ya casi.- **susurro el moreno penetrándola con mas fuerza y velocidad.

.

Dos embestidas mas y ambos llegaron al orgasmo gimiendo el nombre del otro.

Se derramo en ella completamente y Sakura se sintió delirar al sentir aquel liquido caliente dentro suyo, cerro los ojos suavemente mientras suspiraba.

.

Sasuke tuvo la intención de salir de ella al verla cansada, pero la pelirrosa no soltó el agarre que tenia con sus piernas entorno a su cintura masculina

**-Quédate así**.- le susurro, él sonrió y se inclino sobre ella, Sakura paso sus brazos por su cuello y lo halo hasta que el pelinegro apoyo todo su peso en su cuerpo.

.

Sasuke la observo fijamente quitando los mechones que aun se pegaban a su frente

**-No tienes idea de lo hermosa que eres.- **le susurro mirándola a los ojos, Sakura se sonrojo aun más si era posible y le sonrió con tanta dulzura que el corazón de Sasuke nuevamente empezó a latir a un ritmo desembocado.

**-Te amo**.- le dijo ella acariciándole la mejilla izquierda con el dorso de su mano.

.

Ahora ya no había razón para estancar esas palabras en su garganta con antes, ahora se sentía con la libertad de decirlas cada vez que quisiera sin esperar su rechazo de su parte pues sabia que él también la amaba… sonrió aun mas, le era aun difícil asimilarlo.

.

Las lagrimas empezaron a derramarse de sus ojos jade, volteo el rostro hacia un lado, todo aquello parecía mas un sueño y no quería despertar si así era

**-¿Porque lloras?- **le pregunto Sasuke seriamente agarrandola del mentón.

-**Nada**.- mintió negando con la cabeza

**-No se llora por nada**.- le dijo él limpiándole las mejillas

**-Es solo que… es que**.- sollozo fuertemente y Sasuke empezo a preocuparse.

**-¿Que pasa Sakura?- **le pregunto en un tono mas insistente y serio

**-He soña-do tantas veces con que tu me digas que me amas que a-hora que pa-so… no lo puedo creer.- **le dijo con voz ahogada, el pelinegro sonrió y la miro con ternura.

**-Claro que es real**.- le dijo-. **Siéntelo**.- susurro antes de arremeter contra su boca con furia, le beso hasta dejarla sin aliento y luego empezó a bajar por su cuello y entre besos hasta sus pechos donde lamió y succiono cada uno hasta dejarlos nuevamente duros.

.

Sakura gimió fuertemente cuando el pene de Sasuke se endureció en su interior y el moreno se alejo de ella con la respiración agitada.

**-Lo ves… maldita sea… me vuelves loco.- **le dijo para despues acercarse a sus labios y besarlos con demanda.

.

Sakura no tardo en responderle mientras afianzaba sus brazos en su cuello. Se separaron de mala gana cuando la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente y se observaron a los ojos.

Una capa de deseo y pasión nublaba los orbes de ambos.

Sasuke salio de ella haciéndola gemir su nombre y la pelirrosa le observo con lagrimas en los ojos, estaba caliente y húmeda, quería mas que nada que él le hiciera nuevamente el amor.

Sasuke al ver la nota de desesperación en sus ojos simplemente sonrió, la agarro de la cintura y la volteo haciéndola quedar bocabajo, se inclino hacia ella y empezó a repartir besos en su espalda mientras le apretaba los pechos.

.

Sakura apretujaba suavemente las sabanas suspirando, el moreno subió hasta su oído al mismo tiempo que escabullía una de sus manos entre el colchón y su cuerpo para luego hacerla elevar las caderas.

**-Eres tan preciosa que me enloqueces**.- le susurro mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja derecha.

-**Sasuke**.- gimió haciéndose para atrás, el pene de Sasuke rozo el interior de su muslo muy cerca de su intimidad

**-Shhh… calma**.- le dijo agarrandola de las caderas-. **Cuando te mueves así me excitas demasiado**.- le susurro sobre la piel de su cuello, Sakura suspiro.

**-Sasu-ke**.- le llamo con desesperación moviéndose nuevamente.

.

Sentía el cuerpo demasiado caliente y quería su contacto.

Sasuke cerro los ojos por un momento y luego puso una mano en su vientre plano mientras se erguía quedando de rodillas tras ella.

.

Agarro en su mano libre su miembro y lo acerco su sexo, le acaricio entre los pliegues de su feminidad haciéndola desesperar y mover la cadera en busca de mas contacto

**-Hazlo tu**.- le dijo con la respiración agitada y la pelirrosa se sonrojo con furia, trago con dificultad antes de elevar las caderas y pujar hacia atrás haciendo que el pene de Sasuke se adentrara en ella con lentitud, el moreno al no soportarlo puso la mano libre en su cadera y se adentro completamente en ella de una dura embestida.

-**Sasuke**.- gimió la pelirrosa echando la cabeza hacia atrás, el morocho cerro los ojos ante la deliciosa sensación, en esa posición se podía adentrar mas hondamente en su calido y estrecho interior.

.

Empezó un vaivén lento con penetraciones certeras y profundas haciendo que con cada una de ellas la cadera de Sakura se elevara, hizo aun mas presión con la mano que tenia en su vientre mientras con la otra agarraba el respaldar de la cama buscando impulsarse.

Sakura lanzo un suspiro y echo la cabeza hacia atrás.

Abrió lentamente los ojos y dos lagrimones caeron de estos, subió la mirada hacia la mano de Sasuke que sujetaba con mucha fuerza el respaldar de la cama, sus nudillos estaban blancos por la presion.

.

Su cuerpo empezó a temblar y apretó entre sus dedos la sabana de la cama, se sentía a desfallecer, las sensaciones que en ese momento experimentaba eran demasiado bonitas y placenteras para soportar.

**-Sasuke… ohh Sas-uke… mmm ahh**.- gimió mas fuerte.

.

Los músculos de la espalda del moreno se tensaron. Bajo la mano que tenia en su vientre hasta su sexo y estrujo con su pulgar el pedazo de carne que sobresalía duro y caliente.

**-Sasu-ke… aay dios ahhh.- **grito retorciéndose y pujando hacia atrás

**-Maldición**.- gruñó el moreno entre dientes, afianzo fuertemente el agarre en el respaldar de la cama y sin dejar de jugar con su clítoris la embistió con furor una y otra vez, mientras se inclinaba hacia ella y repartía besos y mordidas en su espalda.

.

Sakura no tardo en llegar a la cúspide y agotada se dejo caer apoyando su frente en el colchón al no poder seguir sosteniendo su peso en sus delicados brazos. Sasuke la siguió penetrando fuertemente haciéndola suspirar

-**Ya faltaba poco… solo un poco**.- susurro agitado y jadeante.

.

Puso ambas manos en su cadera y le dio con fuerza observando fijamente la unión de sus cuerpos hasta que finalmente él también llego al orgasmo y se derramo en ella.

Cayo exhausto sobre Sakura sosteniendo a duras la mayor parte de su peso en sus brazos.

Le dio suaves besos en el cuello mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración al igual que la pelirrosa, cuando finalmente lo consiguió, se levanto y salio de su interior, haciendo que ambos gimieran, se tumbo a un lado de su cuerpo y Sakura volteo hacia él quedando de lado.

Se observaron fijamente a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Sasuke paso una mano por su cintura apegándola a su cuerpo, la pelirrosa enredo sus piernas con las de él mientras le acariciaba las mejillas, ascendió suavemente por su oreja, mientras el pelinegro cerraba los ojos disfrutando de sus caricias.

.

Sakura subió su mirada a las vendas que se encontraban ahora mal puestas por la acción, se sonrojo con furia a causa de la vergüenza, pero su expresión cambio a una de preocupación al ver como estas estaban manchadas de sangre.

-**Sasuke**.- le susurro con voz ronca

-**Mmm**.- expreso él abriendo con pereza los ojos, los centro en el rostro de ella

**-Las puntadas se abrieron… te dije que era malo**.- le dijo seriamente intentando acomodar mejor las vendas

**-Eso no te preocupaba cuando te hacia mía y gritabas mi nombre**.- le dijo él con simpleza.

.

El rostro de Sakura se torno completamente rojo y volteo su mirada a él. Sasuke siempre había sido directo en todo pero nunca le había hecho un comentario como ese, aquello la hizo avergonzar demasiado

-**Sasuke**.- le reprimió volteando la cara.

.

El morocho rió suavemente y Sakura se estremeció, aun no se acostumbraba a escucharlo reír, era algo extraño para ella. Habían pasado tanto años sin que él lo hiciera que ahora era nuevo. Su risa era demasiado melódica y varonil, casi irreal. Sasuke la agarro del mentón y le hizo voltear hacia él

**-Estoy bien, no me duele… déjalo así solo por un momento… quiero estar contigo**.- le susurro antes de acercarse a ella y darle un tierno y corto beso. Sakura sintió que se derretía y se agarro a sus hombros suspirando.

.

El moreno afianzo el agarre en su cintura y la apego todo lo posible a él, luego cuando se separaron le dio un beso en la coronilla y arrecosto con tranquilidad la cabeza en la mullida almohada mientras cerraba los ojos.

Todo el cuerpo le dolía, primero por el accidente y ahora por las acciones recientes, y aunque no se arrepentía para nada por lo ultimo, lo único que deseaba era descansar al lado de su mujer.

Sakura se acurruco contra su pecho y sonrió.

.

Estaba segura que desde ese momento en adelante su vida seria dichosa y feliz.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

_***FIN***_

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_**E**__l fin de la historia… no puedo creerlo, por fin chicos… por fin el tan ansiado final. Realmente espero no haber decepcionado a ninguno T_T puse todo mi esfuerzo en este capitulo, me dedique en cuerpo y alma en el para que quedara perfecto y fuera de su agrado. _

_No sean duros conmigo._

_._

_Respecto al capitulo, estuve tentada a hacer algo mas tierno como la familia feliz y miel por todos lados, pero tenia en abstinencia al papacito y sexy del Uchiha desde hacia tantos meses que pensé en darle lo que él tanto ansiaba. _

_Espero haberle dado ese toque de romanticismo y ternura que quería. _

_._

_Chicos estoy realmente indecisa respecto a otro capitulo o sea el epilogo, me siento tentada a dejarlo ahí aunque si ustedes lo desean simplemente pídanlo que yo me esforzare por traérselos y ese pues… bueno con la breve idea que tengo creo que seria bastante bonito._

_Merezco review?… véngale y no sean pesados, yo les di el capitulo final y a cambio quiero muchos review… hay que ser buena negociante._

_._

_Sin mas como siempre besos y abrazos, los adoro, cuídense y espero que estén bien de salud allá por donde sea que vivan. __**Sayonara**__._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_._


End file.
